Malas Hierbas
by blurry cornrow
Summary: "Hablan de que la belleza de una rosa es efímera, asimismo su vida, como la de cualquier humano que ose desafiar su naturaleza e ignorar las espinas". ¡Bienvenidos a los Trigésimo Séptimos Juegos del Hambre! SYOT
1. Ecos, Primera Parte

_Remember this place all alive with our echoes_

_Bury me close ad we'll go where the wind blows_

- Echoes, Mostar Diving Club.

* * *

**Eli Vreeland, Vigilante, 35**

Las compuertas herméticas se separan al unísono con el sonido del último bip en mi pantalla. El acercamiento hacia las esporas del muto ha tardado más de lo que indiqué en mi reporte, y si Asya se coloca detrás de mi silla giratoria durante los próximos cinco minutos, mi trabajo se irá por el retrete. Presiono los botones de alejar y difuminar reiteradas veces, lo que llama la atención de varios de mis compañeros.

- ¿Qué sucede El? ¿Tienes algún tic nervioso?

Ignoro la pregunta de Marius y vuelvo a lo mío. Puede que me haya preparado con ansias desde que tengo memoria para desempeñar el rol de Jefe de Mutaciones, pero los mandatos de Asya fueron distintos este año y mi trabajo se multiplicó como a nadie más.

- Déjalo, está en su propio mundo de invenciones –comenta Atticus, mientras se despega de la pantalla en la que se ven reflejados muchos colores mismo tiempo. Me pregunto qué hará, sobre todo perteneciendo a la logística.

- Cierra el pico y trabaja, esta tarde debes entregar dos informes, Atticus.

La habitación pálida se estremece con los coros de "uuu", y yo disimulo la sonrisa burlona, fingiendo neutralizar mi enfoque en ciertos puntos ácidos en mi creación.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

- Todos vimos cuando Asya entró y gritó en frente de todos, lo imperioso que es que acabes en… menos de tres horas –me respalda Liana al costado, quien de todas formas no se voltea, pero induce el resultado esperado.

Silencio es lo que ronda, hasta que las compuertas vuelven a segmentarse y entra a la habitación la mujer con cabello negro y plastificado en una cola de caballo, que no lanza precisamente miradas de estupor, sino que no se molesta en descender su atención. Las facciones afiladas cortan el aire, y para mi resurrección momentánea, se dirige al puesto de indagación, donde dicta ciertas órdenes al Director de Psicología. La voz grave se cuela por todos los rincones, proporcionando la tensión necesaria como para hacer mi mano temblar mientras escojo algunos tonos degradados. Perfeccionar todas estas criaturas se vuelve una ciencia cuando debes entregarles el toque realista.

Casi cuento los segundos correr en reversa cuando acabo de alguna forma con el trabajo pesado, y Asya levita hacia la computadora del lado.

- O'Brien –pronuncia soberanamente, lo que supongo, nos eleva los vellos de la espalda a todos los presentes. La simple emanación del apellido de Atticus murmura distintas opciones con respecto a él.

Me apoyo en la silla satisfecho y dándole al plano una perspectiva general para que se muestre el trabajo en todo su esplendor cuando Asya se desplace por mis espaldas. Y en efecto, percibo su presencia unos segundos después. Intento no respirar muy fuerte en el acto, y sé que todos, incluso Atticus, temen por mí en este instante. Las rivalidades se tuercen en los momentos que Asya entra en juego, ahora todos somos compañeros de lucha contra la arpía.

- Vreeland –farfulla y asiente, de lo que me percato de reojo, puesto que voltear la cabeza se volvería en algo espeluznante a estas alturas experimentales. No discrepo con respecto a su tono, es más bien una observación sobre el buen trabajo, o al menos esa luz se enciende en mi cabeza y me inyecta algo de tranquilidad.

La mujer deja los territorios en mi espalda y vuelvo a sentir mis pulmones. De todas formas debo comenzar con otro de estos ejemplares luego del almuerzo.

- Vengo directo de la mansión del presidente McLoughen, participé del almuerzo que da anualmente a las cabezas de los juegos. Acaba de mencionarme en persona el nivel de confianza y expectativas que guarda para estos juegos. Espero que planeen mantener así las cosas.

Nadie responde, pero de todas formas la afirmación es evidente.

- Fue una gran velada en los jardines, por qué no decir una mera coincidencia.

La frase me queda rondando, y de todas formas acabo reflexionando lo mismo que nuestra Vigilante jefe. Asya deja el salón con otro desliz de las puertas y todo permanece en silencio hasta que alguien suelta una imprudente risotada.

Es Marius, quien se voltea hacia los enfilados a mi lado del salón y lanza una mirada penetrante a Atticus, quien de inmediato también reacciona.

- Será mejor que trabajes –aconseja Marius-, su voz no sonaba muy feliz.

- Su voz no sonaba de ninguna forma, aunque sentí algo cuando se paró detrás de mí –explica Atticus, describiendo un gesto obsceno del que me pierdo, pero reconozco ese tipo de carcajadas. Recurro a la fuerza de voluntad para no comentar algo dentro del contexto, de lo que después me pueda arrepentir.

- Será mejor que te apresures, y la mujer vendrá a presionarte con su sonora presencia –comenta Liana y la ironía se esparce.

- Creo que me saltaré el almuerzo, si a eso es a lo que te refieres.

No me volteo ni nada por el estilo, el pelo rosa de alguna forma me entrega algo de sentido común como para saber diferenciarme de este tipo de conversaciones. Lo teñí la semana pasada, y me siento como hombre nuevo, aunque eso no quiere decir que no sepa hacer todo esto de los mutos.

Después de todo, es casi lo más esperado de los juegos, a quién no le agrada la catarsis al conocer a una nueva e inofensiva criatura.

* * *

**Mmmm, bueno, como ven comenzaré otro SYOT, el que escribiré paralelamente con En Tierra de Nadie, pero éste tendrá algunos cambios. El sistema de cosechas no será el mismo, sino que las voy a eliminar, reemplazándolas por una mayor participación en los capítulos del Capitolio, todos los créditos a otros SYOT's (en otros idiomas) que comenzaron con la idea originalmente.**

**Este es el segundo fic que hago con estas características, los submitters tendrán un tributo por cabeza, de esa forma la tensión será mayor, y espero que los espacios se llenen pronto para poder comenzar.**

**No sé si debo mencionar acerca de la particularidad de los tributos, a mí me encantas los personajes no convencionales. No estoy diciendo que quiero un paranóico masoquista ni nada muy exagerado, pero intenten salir del estereotipo del tributo que va a los juegos sólo a ganar. **

**El formulario para los tributos estará en mi perfil. Se puede reservar unb tributo por un máximo de 4 días:) Tributos por PM!  
**

* * *

**Debo mencionar que tendré muy presente el tema de los reviews en esta instalación de SYOTs. Prefiero escribir para personas que leen lo que se publica, y los llamados reviews me permiten saber quién se mantiene al tanto se lo que sucede en la historia. Las muertes estarán basadas en qué tan factible sea la historia del tributo, encajada en su propia línea durante la arena y en relación a los demás, pero como es obvio, no es de esperar que el tributo de alguien que no reafirma su presencia, contonúe por mucho tiempo. Es necesario decir esto, prefiero no pasar malos ratos, y pienso de la misma forma en los autores que se mantienen en contacto con la misma historia. Gracias.**

* * *

**El blog de la historia será publicado al momento que tenga todos los tributos, junto con ese momento vendrá la segunda parte de esta pequeña introducción, para que sepan más acerca de Eli y su trabajo con respecto a la Arena.**

* * *

**En cada capítulo se harán un par de preguntas para los lectores:**

**- ¿Qué ocupación en la organización de los juegos te gustaría tomar? Ejemplos: Vigilante Jefe, Eli (Mutos), entorno, anuncios, psicología adolescente, comité creativo, etc. **

**-I**


	2. Ecos, Segunda Parte

_Remember this place all alive with our echoes_

_Bury me close ad we'll go where the wind blows_

- Echoes, Mostar Diving Club.

* * *

**Eli Vreeland, 35, Jefe de Muaciones.**

Lo que digo no debe pasarse por alto. Las mutaciones entregan, tanto así como la Arena, una personalidad a los juegos. Deben entrar en los estándares del realismo –si es así como lo prefiere el Vigilante Jefe, en el caso de Asya, de todo un poco- también tener las proporciones adecuadas. Siempre construyo prototipos virtuales antes de llevarlos a la realidad, y con a la realidad me refiero a una copia tangible. Yo soy uno de los pocos que tienen acceso a la Arena antes de comenzar los juegos, cuando ya todo está listo.

Ya revisé los sectores de mayor concentración. Aquellos siempre obtienen un momento de gloria en los juegos, y todos los ojos se trasladan hacia mí cuando se trata de criaturas complementarias. Voy de aquí para allá con mi ayudante Loop, su cabello engrasado y verde le hace algo de contraste a mis mechones rosados.

- ¿Qué tanto crees que un tributo se asustará con esto? -cuestiono cada cinco minutos. Está incluido en su trabajo, al menos en las facetas morales, el expresarse con completa honestidad, aunque sé que la mayor parte de las veces ofusca sus versiones de los mutos con más adjetivos de los necesarios. No me molesta en absoluto, me agrada que ovacionen mi trabajo, incluso cuando sea mi mano derecha quien lo haga.

Mañana son las cosechas, y una copa de Srimnoffe se posa en mi mano, con una réplica idéntica en la de Loop, quien tantea su frente con la manga del traje, quizá evidenciando exageradamente el trabajo ya impreso que hemos acabado hace unas horas. Asya siempre me pide una revisión final de mis creaciones, y por más preferencia que tenga de mi parte, sé que debo actuar con perfecta equivalencia a sus expectativas. Eso, o puedo despedirme de mi trabajo.

- Chequeaste los B4 en el ala este, ¿cierto? –le pregunto a Loop, quizá más preocupado de lo que debiera, el chico es ejemplar, y apenas lo contrataron hace dos años.

- Sí, señor. Todo está listo y dispuesto para la próxima semana. Tendrá una actuación prolija de mutaciones.

- Gracias Loop –asiento, quitando la tensión en mis párpados y tomando un sorbo de refresco-. Por el apoyo y los trabajo. Todos se desenvolvieron de una forma ejemplar, tus felicitaciones hacia ellos van de mi parte.

- Sí señor, mañana es la reunión final, se los habré saber.

Nuestro equipo es gigantesco. Hay encargados en todas las áreas, y peones en el último nivel de la escala que se ven incluso más entregados que yo al trabajo. Es una mezcla entre la vocación y el sueldo, según me he enterado, aún cuando su cargo no sea elevado, se les paga como a ningún otro trabajador menor en la ciudad. Aquí en el edificio de Vigilantes todos gozan de un alto estatus entre sus convivientes y vecinos.

- ¿Ya tienes tu traje para mañana? –pregunto a Loop, quien ya se acaba la copa de Srimnoffe, casi al seco. Estos niños, por Dios.

- Por supuesto, lo iré a buscar a Callie's mañana en el alba. Cuando llamé me hicieron saber la cantidad de pedidos que tenían, pero siempre con un puesto para el ayudante del Jefe de Mutaciones. Por supuesto.

Me yergo ante el cumplido. Sé que para ser tan joven, he conseguido un puesto lo bastante prestigioso como para que la gente hable de mí. No me afecta como lo haría con otros, la verdad es que el hecho de pedir a Loop que consienta mis obras va más allá del perfeccionismo. Yo sé que lo que hago es ejemplar, sino no me habrían contratado en primer lugar. Imagino la cantidad de personas que se apuntarían para el puesto.

- Asya mañana se calmara un poco –digo cambiando de posición, poniendo una pierna sobre la otra-. Es increíble la presión que ha tenido encima estos días.

- Veo que usted aprecia mucho a la señora Polanski.

- Sólo creo que es gigantesco el peso que carga al ser Vigilante –explico, quizá explayándome más de la cuenta. Eso es lo que hace la tercera copa de este alcohol-. Debe organizar a todos sus subordinados y complacer a McLaughen, eso no debe ser fácil. No lo hace cualquiera.

- He visto que este año los jefes de área han tenido más trabajo, pero con la contratación de todos los nuevos trabajadores la cosa parece incluso engranarse más rápido de lo usual.

- Por supuesto –afirmo ante al comentario-. Cuando hay más trabajo, la gente se siente más presionada y tiene a adjudicar más presión en sus deberes. Sino mírame a mí, creo que nunca antes había estado tan estresado.

Loop asiente, pidiéndole al avox otra copa del líquido rosa pálido.

- Mis hermanos no hacen nada más que preguntarme sobre la Arena –suspira el hombre, algo asaltado por la ausencia de la copa en su mano-. No puedo soportar nada más sin decirles nada. Si quiera una pista. Estoy agradecido de que toda la parafernalia comience mañana, he visto a los ciudadanos muy ataviados con la compra de entradas para las entrevistas y los carruajes.

- Mis propios hijos y señora tienen los suyos, dirección me las proporciona todos los años desde que entré. Pidieron un auto con extrema anticipación, mañana las calles van a estar atestadas de gente, incluso más que en el día de la Bandera.

Ese día –en Febrero si no me equivoco- es cuando se celebra en aniversario de la primera bandera del Panem izada frente al palacio del Presidente. Las casas se tiñen de negro, rojo y dorado, y quienes más recursos tienen, tiñen las mismas paredes con los proyectores expansibles. Es la tercera festividad más importante luego de los mismos Juegos del Hambre y la Gira de la Victoria.

- Creo que todos estamos esperando a la banda de tributos anuales –dice Loop ya algo más emocionado, el vacio en su mano finalmente ha sido reemplazado por cristal barnizado-. Mi novia siempre apoya a los tributos masculinos del Distrito Seis, no tengo ni idea por qué.

- Todos tienen preferencias. A mí siempre me han llamado la atención los Profesionales –opino-. Aunque siempre se vienen sorpresas. Como hace dos años, esa chica del diez, Kendall si no me equivoco. Elimino a los Profesionales de una pasada.

- Muchos hablaron de iluminación divina –ironiza Loop.

Acompaño su risa, hay muchos comentaristas de los juegos, las radios se acaparan con los programas en vivo de los rumores de cada tributo. Creo que es una de mis partes favoritas en todos los Juegos, aún cuando sea poco realista.

- Bueno, siempre es bueno tener sorpresas. Hay muchas cosas que hacer con ellas.

La mayoría de los juegos tienen como motor a un par de tributos, los que generalmente se enfrentan al menos en el top tres. Es más o menos la misma estructura, son las Arenas y las motivaciones públicas de cada tributo las que varían. Y claro, los mutos también tienen su momento de gloria, siempre acaparan las luchas finales, es por eso que mi trabajo tiene tanta demanda. Todos quieren ser protagonistas de los juegos al lado de los tributos.

* * *

**Debo mencionar que tendré muy presente el tema de los reviews en esta instalación de SYOTs. Prefiero escribir para personas que leen lo que se publica, y los llamados reviews me permiten saber quién se mantiene al tanto se lo que sucede en la historia. Las muertes estarán basadas en qué tan factible sea la historia del tributo, encajada en su propia línea durante la arena y en relación a los demás, pero como es obvio, no es de esperar que el tributo de alguien que no reafirma su presencia, contonúe por mucho tiempo. Es necesario decir esto, prefiero no pasar malos ratos, y pienso de la misma forma en los autores que se mantienen en contacto con la misma historia.**

**El blog de la historia está en mi perfil ;)**

* * *

Lista de tributos:

Distrito 1

Hombre: Stann Kobold, 18

Mujer: Agatha Stonefall, 17

Distrito 2:

Hombre: Noam Dietrich, 17

Mujer: Alice LeBlanc, 17

Distrito 3:

Hombre: Hashtag Blake, 16

Mujer: Scarlett Tannerson, 17

Distrito 4:

Hombre: Cameron Sidwell, 17

Mujer: Marina Crestwave, 17

Distrito 5:

Hombre: Minjo Black, 18

Mujer: Andranik Agatay, 18

Distrito 6:

Hombre: Archiee Willow, 14

Mujer: Luzanne Fayeworth, 16

Distrito 7:

Hombre: Matthew Neal, 17

Mujer: Eden Skov, 15

Distrito 8:

Hombre: Lien Merino, 18

Mujer: Rimin Blackstream, 17

Distrito 9:

Hombre: Rye Rice, 17

Mujer: Orissa Blaise, 17

Distrito 10:

Hombre: Caleb Steeve, 17

Mujer: Isaura Gicolis, 13

Distrito 11:

Hombre: Lyamond Farah, 15

Mujer: Fraise Ross, 15

Distrito 12:

Hombre: Ian Thompson, 18

Mujer: Marie Elizabeth Mason, 16

* * *

**Bueeeno, aquí está el blog, la lista de tributos y todo lo demás, para que vean a sus creaciones y a las de los demás entre ellos. Espero la próxima semana subir el capítulo de las cosechas, el que estará narrado desde la perspectiva de los mentores de cada distrito, una gran mole de palabras señores, jajaajja. Ok, esto es un reto, 24 autores, pero espero que sigan la historia, me emocione jajaja. Ok.**

* * *

**Preguntiillas:**

**- ¿A una mirada simple de el blog, qué seis tributos te llamaron más la atención? ¿Cuáles te gustan a _primera vista_?**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta la próxima semana, también esperen En Tierra de Nadie, porque estoy hecha una máquina :P**

**-I**


	3. Despiértame Cuando Acabe el Día

**-Despiértame cuando acabe el día-**

_Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last._

* * *

**-Trystan Keifer, 21 – Distrito Uno-**

**Ganador de los Trigésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre**

* * *

Doy un par de toques innecesarios a mi cabello como ritual de conclusión, luego levanto las cejas y ruedo mis ojos, diciéndome para adentro lo ridículo que me veo. Pienso en cambiarme, pero el tiempo vuela como el dinero en tiempos de patrocinio. Me propongo no volver a mirar el reflejo en el espejo, de esa forma las tendencias femeninas de inseguridad a la hora de vestirme se esfumarán. Al menos eso busco desde hace años, cuando las preocupaciones por lo momentáneamente relevante se volcaron a la imagen y no el talento.

Es gracioso, saben. Cómo un título puede lavarte el cerebro. Mamá me lo ha dicho, con su rostro serio y las cejas muy elevadas, tal y como sucedía cuando no desayunaba antes de ir a entrenar. Ella se toma muy a pecho las cosas, pero admito que mi metamorfosis post juegos va unos peldaños más arriba que la dieta matutina. A veces, de forma repentina, una voz me dice que tiene razón, pero a la hora de entrar en una Arena, es imposible permanecer completamente seguro de que lo idóneo ocurrirá, y tu vida no será la desperdiciada. Por más concisos que se muestren los voluntarios, siempre existe la chispa de inseguridad adentro.

Bueno, hasta que no anunciaron mi nombre no se transformó en el título oficial. Antes era proclamado por mi padre y mi entrenador. En ese instante comencé a preocuparme menos por las armas blancas y más en los beneficios de la situación. El Capitolio se convirtió en mi segundo hogar, y hay que decirlo, con todo a la mano es imposible ignorarlo.

Prolongo la longevidad de mi juramento al mantener el espejo fuera de mi vista. Mi habitación se extendió un par de metros al mudarme a la Villa de los Vencedores, al igual que la de Joy y Athena. Por más ciudadanía en el Distrito Uno que tuviera, siempre hay algo mejor que lo que ya te pertenece, esa es otra de las cosas que aprendí cuando gané. Papá ahora halló el turno de concentrarse en el futuro ganador de Joy, pero algo me dice que es una mala idea. El chico tiene catorce, y por más que entrene lo mismo que yo a su edad, creo que una victoria es lo sensato de especular por familia. La casa lo dice todo, no es como que nos vayan a entregar una réplica.

Caminamos a la plaza central, la que ya se encuentra atestada de gente, pero de todas formas una especie de camino siempre de airea para el paso de los ganadores. Veo a la misma Avery abriéndose paso entre la multitud. La chica me ve y desvía la mirada de inmediato. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, supuestamente por el hecho de que su comunicación interpersonal se base en la sangre que aún siente correr en torno a su victoria, y los nuevos reflejos que se hizo en el cabello. Tengo que decir que la chica es admirable, ganó los juegos a los quince años, en calidad de Profesional con menos respaldo, pero son las silenciosas quienes más atención acaparan en un final, cuando finalmente se quitan la máscara.

- Buenos días Trystan –saluda ella con extrema seriedad, un poco atolondrada si me preguntan, pero de todas formas aprecio su esfuerzo por ser cortés y… mantener la sangre alejada de la conversación.

- Buenos días Avery, ¿buena mañana?

Tengo que practicar la comunicación dado que ambos seremos mentores este año –tendré que soportarla durante unas semanas. Llevaré orejeras.

- Lo suficiente –encaja ella, haciendo un sonido extraño con su labio. A veces no puedo creer que tenga cinco años más que yo.

- Ahora será mejor, ya va a comenzar. Mira a Rhyssa, cambio la peluca.

No espero que responda ante mi comentario, pero yo sí que lo hago. Junto con Raleigh y Aliah, quienes acaban de llegar sin emitir sonido alguno, me volteo hacia la acompañante, quien reemplazo la previa cabellera morada por una blanca. ¿Qué no sabe que el pelo blanco te hace ver más… longeva?

Al parecer no, porque su voz contrasta como rojo y verde cuando habla al micrófono.

- Otra vez aquí Distrito Uno, ¿no quieren conocer a sus tributos?

Un par de personas tosen en la parte trasera de la plaza, pero el silencio se debe más a la euforia desencadenada del acompañante que a las pocas ansias por parte de los espectadores. Y de mí, los tributos siempre son un misterio, y a menos que no estén entrenados, es un gusto trabajar con ellos. Aún no obtengo un ganador por mi cuenta, pero las cosas suceden de a poco.

El papel se adhiere a los dedos de Rhyssa y yo espero el grito de la voluntaria, siempre sucede, y ya desde ese instante es posible analizar a tu materia prima.

- ¡Agatha Stonefall!

No se escucha el grito del voluntario, pero la multitud se silencia de inmediato, esperado al surgimiento de la chica en cuestión. Luego de unos segundos, veo el área espaciada alrededor de una chica rubia, quien observa a Rhyssa con el ceño fruncido, pero comienza a caminar al escenario de todas formas.

Supongo que la chica es la voluntaria original, así se respalda su rostro y la ausencia de gritos proliferados entre las demás mujeres. Camina hacia el escenario lentamente, sin variar en la expresión.

- La quiero –asume Avery entre dientes, a lo que no puedo discutir. De todas formas nunca tomo a las chicas, no las entiendo del todo. Y por más que Agatha haya sido elegida en su vía al voluntariado, no la hace más sobresaliente.

- ¡Fabian Skratch! –anuncia Rhyssa, y el familiar grito ahora sí se hace presente. Cuando el chico rubio y prominente se desprende de la sección de dieciocho, con una expresión seria, pero no amenazadora, le susurro a Avery.

- Yo lo quiero.

El chico llega al escenario y se planta junto a Agatha, quien lo observa hacia arriba. El chico toma el micrófono algo tembloroso y habla con voz grave.

- Stann Kobold.

* * *

**-Iona Taheny, 18 – Distrito Dos-**

**Ganadora de los Trigésimo Sextos Juegos del Hambre**

* * *

La puerta es aporreada una y otra vez mientras yo la contengo con todas las fuerzas que aún me quedan. Sé que Lev no hace las cosas en serio, pero en los momentos que cruza la línea límite, comienzo a preocuparme, todo esto es nuevo para mí, y Lumia no me protege exactamente.

- ¡Vamos Iona, sal de ahí! -la voz de Lev de alguna forma incrementa mi voluntad por mantener la puerta cerrada. Muchos decían que aún pereciendo enclenque, guardaba algo de fuerza bruta dentro de mí, y les di la razón cuando gané exactamente por esa reacción sobrenatural de mi cuerpo

No respondo, es inútil hacerle pensar que no soy yo la que mantiene en pie la barrera de madera entre ambos, pero las palabras ya se acabaron. Soy inexperta, y desde que comenzó todo con Lev, me percaté de que incluso un título de ganadora no sería suficiente para mantener a las personas alejadas de mí. Ya en la Gira de la Victoria, el chico comenzó con sus acercamientos y palabras pomposas que me hacían temblar. Los susurros se volvieron frecuentes y mis escalofríos ascendieron en directa proporción. Lumia y Blaise mantienen su propia relación de amigos vencedores, pero dejan a la deriva mi integridad. Aunque tengo claro que prefieren a Lev sobre mí, no he estado el tiempo suficiente perteneciendo a su círculo. Él ya tiene sus años en la Villa de los Vencedores.

- ¿Por qué no salea a la luz, pequeña Iona? –berrea Lev-. Sólo quiero verte, además tenemos que irnos.

- Tú vete de mi casa, mi madre llegará para irnos a la cosecha, y tú también debes prepararte.

Por un momento los forcejeos cesan y no capto sonido al otro lado, pero sé que no se ha ido, es terco como una mula, y desde que comenzó a mostrarse más explícito –cuando pensé que los demás a nuestro alrededor reaccionarían- lo único que puedo hacer es evitarlo y rechazarlo abiertamente.

- Pero nosotros somos amigos, deberíamos caminar juntos a la cosecha –dice con una voz seductora que me da arcadas, las que disimulo. Si emito cualquier indicio asqueado de no querer nada con él, quién sabe como se encargará de mí. Podemos ser ambos ganadores, pero él tiene más experiencia y conocidos en la gran ciudad, yo no tengo a nadie además de Linnea y mi previo equipo de preparación. Estos son mis primeros juegos como mentora, y tengo que compartirlos con el hombre que me acosa día tras día. El hecho de que haya sido mi mentor no me entra en la cabeza.

- Voy a cambiarme, tú ve a casa y prepárate, tú familia debe de estar esperándote. Nos veremos en la cosecha.

Lev bufa detrás de la puerta, lo suficientemente agudo como para hacerme saber que todo lo que dije tendrá cierto margen de error. Al menos escucho el sonido de sus pasos amainar hacia las escaleras. No quito el seguro a mi puerta y me cambio. Soy mentora, y los estándares de moda se alzan al subir tú mismo en la escala. Me preocupo de vestirme lo más cubierta posible, Lev se preocupa de hacerles saber a los demás lo figurativa que me veo cada ve que mis prendas salen de la regla del pudor, lo que es muy de vez en cuando, y no por decisión propia.

Llego hacia el Edificio de Justicia limpiamente, he perfeccionado mi propio atajo a prueba de Levs. La acompañante nos saluda, manteniendo una conversación sobre el clima sorpresivamente nutritiva. Esquivo fugazmente la mirada penetrante de Lev, esperando a que los agentes nos anuncien que la cosecha está por comenzar. Cuando finalmente salimos, me cuelo hasta el principio de nuestra fila india, asumidos Blaise y Lumia entre Lev y yo, a lo que respiro por un momento, frente al público no podrá hacer nada. Su moral y la misma situación se lo impedirán. Yo guardo mi preocupación para los trenes y la misma estadía en el apartamento del Capitolio.

Cuando ya nos sentamos observando al mar de chicos entre doce y dieciocho, el alcalde comienza con el Tratado de Traición, induciendo tedio, como una nube somnífera, sobre todos los presentes. Luego Linnea lo reemplaza y pronuncia el nombre de inmediato. Ella es práctica, sin charla innecesaria las cosas transcurren de mejor forma, de todas formas nadie tiene oídos para lo que planearía decir.

- Lizelotte Fay.

Hay movimiento fugaz en la sección de trece, al menos hasta que la ruta de la chica con cabello rubio y rizado detiene la marcha ante el grito desde adelante.

- ¡Soy Voluntaria!

El anodino paso de la cosechada se interrumpe por el paso magistral de la responsable del voluntariado. La chica con profundos ojos azules y el cabello oscuro mantiene el paso hacia el escenario pausado pero ideal. Se asimila al mío del año pasado, es casi como observarme a mí misma hace un año, incluso nos parecemos físicamente. Su sección es la de diecisiete, al igual que la mía en los juegos pasados.

- Alice Leblanc –pronuncia tajantemente, luego retrocede unos pasos, dándole la oportunidad a Linnea de proseguir con el evento.

De alguna forma trago saliva, me lleno de valor y le digo a Lev:

- Yo la quiero.

El disimula una risita y observa a la niña y se vuelve, traspasándome con los profundos ojos negros que tanto me atormentan. Aumento la distancia entre nosotros esperando su reposición.

- Por supuesto preciosa, sólo esperemos que el chico sea de mi agrado.

- ¡Camden Taccino!

La voz de Linnea es interceptada por el grito entre la multitud, el que le da paso a un chico de la misma sección de Alice, quien adopta su misma posición y se acerca al escenario, serio. Se une a la chica, quien no le echa ninguna mirada. Son una especie de espejo, actuando de la misma foma, y eso me agrada. Que nuestros tributos no tengan la comunicación propicia significa ninguna razón para intercambiar palabras con Lev.

- Soy Noam Dietrich, un placer.

Linnea prácticamente los obliga a estrechar manos, a lo que recurren de forma poco propicia, intercambiando una mirada vacía por ambos lados. Ambos entran en el Edificio de Justicia, seguidos por nosotros.

Mi primer año de mentora se aproxima, Alice parece fácil y capaz, el gran reto será esquivar a Lev, puede que mi tributo vuelva de la Arena, pero el hombre no se alijará de mí, y el miedo comienza a corroerme mientras visualizo mi siguiente semana.

* * *

**-Sable Crouch, 39 – Distrito Tres-**

**Ganadora de los Décimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre**

* * *

Los espasmos de Keaton se apaciguan en cierta medida cuando pongo una mano sobre su hombro. No hemos hallado entre ambos una solución factible para su condición, y al representar yo su respaldo más fortificado, recurrir a métodos alternativos es lo último que me queda, Zabine ya nos dio la primera advertencia, saldremos del Edificio de Justicia en cinco minutos, y Keaton debe "comportarse" según la mujer con la peluca de guacamayo.

- Keaton –intento mantenerme seria, aún cuando no lo esté y este sea el momento menos ansiado del año por ambos; debo actuar como si nada me afectara-. Vamos a salir en poco tiempo, es igual que todos los otros años.

El chico no repone, sino que mantiene la posición temblorosa.

Todos los años, desde que Keaton se convirtió en mi primer tributo efectivo como ganador, yo reemplacé a su madre. Ella se bañó en las riquezas que el Capitolio le proporcionó al ganador, pero la condición del chico no era la propicia. Ya antes de ingresar a los juegos lo notaba tenso, era su personalidad diaria desde luego, pero como a todos quienes conozco de otros distritos, la Arena lo afectó de forma irremediable.

Antes yo estaba sola. Estuve doce años actuando como una mentora conforme, convirtiendo mis esfuerzos en la nada misma cuando los veía morir a todos, hasta que él chico del dieciocho decidió reafirmar nuestro número de área como el vencedor del año. Por supuesto que me encontraba eufórica por obtener finalmente compañía, pero con el pasar de los años, sé que Keaton no hubiera vislumbrado diferencia entre ganar los juegos o haber perecido en la Arena. No sé si su mentalidad es sabia o simplemente el shock no le permitió progresar, pero se convirtió más o menos en mi tributo permanente, lo que no me molesta en absoluto. Es como un hermano pequeño, y tengo la certeza de que no morirá en unas semanas, como en el común de los casos.

- Todo estará bien, conoceremos a los tributos de este año –le explico como a un niño pequeño, sabiendo que más tarde recobrará la compostura, son estos instantes antes de la hora de la verdad cuando se transforma en una criatura vulnerable.

- Muero de emoción.

Cualquiera pensaría por sus palabras que está ironizando la situación, pero muy en el fondo sé que cualquier frase que deje su boca significará todo lo que en primer lugar sería. Él no habla en clave, no se molesta en asumir que los demás a su alrededor traducirán sus palabras; lo hace todo mucho más fácil.

Me preocupo de tantear su cabeza, el cabello claro y rizado escurriéndose entre mis dedos, como si la momentánea repulsión se viera reflejada tanto en su temple como manifestada por su cuerpo. Está a punto de quitar mi mano cuando Zabine nos dice que el alcalde ya comenzará con el discurso y debemos salir al escenario.

No es un momento de especial algarabía. Los asistentes nos estandarizan como la excepción a la regla, y eso no quiere decir que seamos idealizados como capaces de llevar gente de vuelta a casa, todo respaldado en los números efectivos. Se repite todo con el correr de los años, y mis expectativas no cambian, a menos que los tributos sean prometedores.

Zabine de inmediato luego de la conclusión del Tratado, inserta su mano en la primera masa de papeletas, esperando a que el cuadrado se suma en el silencio apropiado. Keaton a mi lado se mantiene en silencio, yo siempre planeo dejarle los tributos más fáciles, de esa forma yo me ocupo de quienes pueden representar un mayor problema, o los que vayan a abrir más la boca durante la travesía hacia la Arena.

- Scarlett Tannerson.

El silencio sepulcral se propaga aún más, llegando a niveles insospechados por mí misma. Luego de unos segundos, la sección de los diecisiete comienza con su revuelo y distingo a una chica quieta como piedra, quien no se digna a avanzar. La comprendo, y espero a que su trance se disuelva para decidir si representa un problema mayor o se queda en el promedio.

Un empujón la extrae del trance y comienza a caminar hacia el entablado, con las manos temblorosas, pero el resto de su expresión cuan imperturbable como puedo imaginar yo me encontraba hace años. Cuando ya alcanza el objetivo, Zabine se voltea hacia el sorteo masculino.

- Hashtag Blake.

De inmediato se me viene a la cabeza el rostro del chico, quien por lo que sé, no ha tenido un porvenir muy pasivo. He escuchado sobre las desgracias que agravan su familia, y de cómo su madre, el último integrante, ya va en sus últimos días. Lo siento mucho por el chico, quien parece al igual que Scarlett, no se mueve. Se ve muy afectado, y al momento que reacciona, Sabine, ya adopta la postura impaciente. No puedo creer que haya gente tan desconsiderada. Bueno, ella pertenece al Capitolio, venir un par de veces al distrito al año no debe cambiar su forma de pensar en absoluto.

Luego de un pequeño análisis le digo en un susurro a Keaton:

- Quédate tú con el chico, yo me ocuparé de Scarlett.

Él asiente, dejándome saber que ya comienza a recobrar un poco la compostura. En general no le agradan los retos, no desde que venció al último Profesional con la misma daga que en primer lugar llevaba su víctima. Nadie sabe qué inspiración surgió, ni siquiera yo. Pero Hashtag se ve menos atareado que la chica, quien ya comienza a cambiar la expresión por una menos afectada y más decidida. Ya toma en cuenta la cantidad de cámaras que la graban.

- ¡Denles un aplauso Distrito Tres, a sus tributos anuales!

Las palmas resuenan débilmente mientras ambos chicos con malogrado futuro estrechan sus manos y se internan en la peor experiencia de sus vidas.

* * *

**-Magnolia Delevigne, 37 – Distrito Cuatro-**

**Ganadora de los Décimo Séptimos Juegos del Hambre**

* * *

Mantengo mis manos detrás, intentando inhibir los temblores ansiosos por cruzar las puertas, Silas incluso abusa de las miradas de reojo. Él se encuentra calmado, manos a los lados y cuello rígido, como una estatua digna de admiración, se toma estas cosas muy en serio, aunque eso no quiere decir que la proporción de lugares varíe con respecto a ese factor, yo he llevado tributos tan lejos como él, al menos desde que Malie se fue.

Ambas solíamos ser muy cercanas. Tuvimos varios años de mentoras hombro a hombro, antes de que yo trajera a Silas a casa y él se volviera mi propia compañía, tuve ciertos años de solitaria presencia en la aldea, simplemente encontrándome con Malie cuando visitaba el distrito en época de juegos.

Nunca pretendí juzgarla por sus elecciones. El hecho de que hubiera cambiado el distrito cuatro, soberano al menos entre la mayor parte, por el doce, no me entró en la cabeza, ni en primer ni segundo lugar. Fue muy repentino, todo sucedió de la noche a la mañana. Se marchó argumentando de cómo el amor a primera vista existe, y que sus garras la habían adiestrado como a un perro faldero. El chico era perfecto, y ella asintió a la primera conjetura para marcharse de su hogar. Tengo que admitir que sospeché acerca de las presumibles intenciones de un ciudadano agraciado del distrito del carbón, emparejándose con una de las ganadoras de un distrito valorado, pero el tiempo transcurrió derribando mi teoría.

El hombre sí que pareció amarla, al menos durante el tiempo que pude ser testigo de su pequeña familia, hasta que nació el primer hijo y Malie no vino más que para las cosechas y los juegos, su espíritu vanagloriado fue reemplazado por una sedienta necesidad de familia y afecto genético.

Eso fue hace años, debo decirlo, pero ni hablar de consecuencias negativas hacia mi persona. Continué siendo mentora, como si los pocos años que pasamos juntas significaran un insignificante ligue de vencedora a vencedora, después de todo es lo básico, no hay muchos que adquieren el título. Siempre actúo positivamente, y si el chico de turno, independiente de su entrenamiento, no llegue lejos como para adjudicarse el derecho de salir de la Arena, siempre habrá un siguiente, y debo admitir que la tarea me agrada, no me afecta como a otros que he oído o con los que me he comunicado. Es el único acto de utilidad en el que puedo enfocarme.

Malie se encuentra al otro lado de la habitación, y Silas a mi lado parece haber reafirmado aún más su posición estática, se pueden oír los murmullos al otro lado de la puerta con claridad, y eso no debiera ser normal por cuestiones de acústica.

Malie suena su nariz. No será mentora este año, eso está asegurado puesto que Silas reclamó el puesto como ganador más reciente. Es una obligación para ella acudir a la cosecha, y puedo percibir su enfado por dicha implementación de normas. Seguro que desearía estar ahora mismo con su familia, he escuchado que esta es la última instancia de elección de su hijo mayor, y los demás ya se adentran en las áreas.

Mi hermano Amaro tiene sus hijos en este momento en posiciones de riego. Ambas gemelas y el pequeño de trece, pero sé que no debo preocuparme. Aquí, a diferencia del Distrito Doce, existen voluntarios, quienes representan al distrito de la mejor forma. Yo fui uno de ellos, y el orgullo al pararme en ese escenario, siendo devota al espíritu de unión distrital, aún me abruma en algunos momentos.

Algunos dicen que recordar un buen momento, es ser feliz de nuevo. Lo pongo en práctica en estas situaciones.

Salimos finalmente, dándole paso con nuestro reposo en las mullidas sillas al alcalde, quien cierne su monótona voz por sobre toda la plaza, explicando lo mismo que todos los años. Cuando Celine toma su puesto, me incorporo en la silla, esperando a la acción. Siempre me han llamado la atención los métodos de voluntariado por parte de los pequeños, aquel instante dice mucho de una persona, podría jurarlo. Silas es quien mejor impresión me ha dado, y mírenlo a mi lado.

- Florence Jumper.

Hay revuelo en el cuadrado de los doce años, hasta que una niña se separa del grupo. Tiene el cabello negro azabache y los ojos muy oscuros también. Su expresión es indescifrable. Comienza a caminar cuando una voz la interrumpe.

- ¡Me presento voluntaria!

Desde luego que la interpelada anteriormente retrocede airosamente a su puesto, contemplando como la salvadora toma su lugar en el camino al escenario. Es una rubia con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y un paso estelar. Casi la veo saltando por la pradera hacia el escenario, y cuando finalmente lo alcanza, dice a viva voz al micrófono.

- Hola a todos, soy Marina Crestwave.

- Por supuesto querida –la consiente Celine, quien coloca una mano en su hombro-. Vemos todos, tu entusiasmo y encanto, te doy toda la suerte.

Marina sonríe de oreja a oreja, al parecer buscando a alguien entre el público. Aplaude con los demás en el lugar y se sitúa detrás de Celine, mirando expectante al resto del público luego de unos instantes.

- ¡Scott Prendergast!

Los de dieciocho en esta ocasión parecen adueñarse de las miradas atentas, pero el supuesto chico no tiene tiempo para moverse hasta que otro, un área detrás, se glorifica:

- ¡Soy Voluntario!

El chico, quien, con un temple petulante, se adueña de la ruta hacia el zócalo, es observado por todos. Se ve resentido, al igual que muchos otras emociones a flor de piel que parece querer contener, pero llega a destino y se para a un lado de Celine, quien le pregunta:

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Cameron Sidwell, a su disposición. –Pasa una mano por su cabello, al parecer de forma involuntaria, dejándome por un momento marcando ocupado.

- El chico es mío –susurra Silas a mi oído, haciendo mi sangre hervir en consiguiente. No puedo decir nada, desde el principio él se adjudicó todos los derechos, y no puedo combatirlo. Supongo que Marina será un buen partido, pero sé que muchos en el Panem no le quitarán los ojos de encima al tal Cameron, quien ya se dirige –antes de dar la mano a su compañera- hacia las puertas del Edificio detrás.

* * *

**-Lancel Gorhold, 33 – Distrito Cinco-**

**Ganador de los Vigésimo Primeros Juegos del Hambre**

* * *

Sólo espero llegar al Capitolio, es el mejor momento del año. Las clientas se exponen en los alerones, con el objetivo de conseguir entradas para los eventos de mayor envergadura. Pertenecer al grupo de los más codiciados tiene su ventaja, y el dinero no me ha faltado luego de ganar, por lo que disfruto la vida al máximo como cualquiera se lo propondría.

Algunos –como Amentia- siempre reprochan mis actitudes. "Debes preocuparte de los tributos", repite la mujer cada vez que inmortalizo mi debilidad por la materia prima de los barrios rojos del Capitolio. Además, sólo salgo durante los entrenamientos, y en las noches cuando sé que los niños duermen impregnados de pesadillas. Yo ya no las tengo, o al menos nada relacionado con los terrores de la Arena. Siempre me conocí completo, fuerte, nada me afectaba, y ganar no significó un cambio de planea en la ruta de mi vida. Bueno, sólo en cuestiones de capital.

Creo que cualquier ganador debiera prohibirse la culpa de haber contenido a otras veintitrés personas en la ruta hacia el triunfo. Después de todo, la muerte de tanta gente te entregó a ti otra oportunidad. ¿Acaso mantenerse sombrío como un vino tinto significará un buen provecho de esa instancia? Amentia siempre vuelve con las cuestiones de nuestro legado, de traspasar lo que aprendidos en una situación tan hostil a niños que también tuvieron la mala suerte de salir cosechados. Yo creo que sí es suerte, en efecto, y hay que tener demasiada. No se empaqueta con mis intentos el hecho de que esa suerte surta efecto o no.

No hemos tenido ganadores en ese tiempo, yo fui el último del distrito y ya comenzamos a empequeñecernos. El hecho de que Amentia haya sido la primera ciudadana victoriosa de los juegos del hambre nos proporcionó cierto estatus durante los años jóvenes del evento, pero durante las últimas jornadas, no hemos sido muy recompensados que digamos. Los otros distritos nos dejarán mordiendo el polvo.

De eso se supone que debo preocuparme ahora, de darnos algo de orgullo. Pero comparado con mis ideales, suena más interesante recorrer las calles del Capitolio, rellenas de personas dispuestas a dar lo que sea por pasar una noche conmigo, una sensación de gloria me recorre el cuerpo. Con cualquiera lo haría, antes de llevar la corona yo era un donnadie. Y así igual que los demás, la victoria de trae fama… y fortuna también.

Desgraciadamente hay personas que no piensan en los aspectos fáciles y glorificados de la vida. Amentia es una de ellas, pero todos los años debo compartir con ella. Es mayor, es la ganadora más antigua, y por esa razón, los demás la consideran irónicamente como la más sabia de todos. Tiene sentido, pero simplemente es la que sufrió primero. Porque el salir de los juegos es deshacerse de una lluvia de ácido sulfúrico, con un paraguas de plástico.

Salimos de Edificio de Justicia. Afuera está lloviendo, algo un poco sobrenatural para la fecha en la que nos encontramos. Nuestra acompañante, Ashanti, se cubre con un paraguas rosado chillón, y me quedo paralizado de cómo casi patina con sus zapatos amarillo patito de quince centímetros de alto, en el escenario de cemento. Pero que valentía, así son las mujeres. Amentia se sienta a mi lado, estando ambos solitarios en el escenario. No me dirige la palabra, pero debe de estar ideando estrategias para los próximos tributos.

- ¿No creen que es un día maravilloso? –pregunta Ashanti, induciendo una mirada general del público hacia el cielo húmedo, ironizando las palaras de la acompañante-. Está bien, el clima no nos acompaña, pero los tributos sí lo harán, todos los conoceremos.

Eso es una especie de indirecta para nosotros, dado que somos los únicos, además de los famosos niños, que podemos sacarlos de la Arena en una pieza. Sería un milagro.

- Damas primero, prepárense queridas. –Ashanti se desliza por la superficie con maniobras admirables, hasta la bola de vidrio de las mujeres. Saca un papel con cuidado, traspasándolo hacia el área cubierta por su paraguas, y anuncia-. ¡Andranik A-Agatay! Pero niña que nombre tienes…

De los dieciocho, surge una chica con el pelo rojo y brillante. La reconozco de inmediato, es la huérfana, la que ha pasado por tantas casas distintas que ni puedo enumerarlas. Es algo excéntrica, tiene muchos tatuajes, nadie sabe cómo los consigue, pero debo admitir que un par de veces le he echado un ojo, desde luego que no está mal. Su expresión es dura, sin indicios de echarse a llorar ni nada fuera de la serie de las facciones estáticas. Alcanza el escenario de la misma forma, con las manos colocadas detrás de su espalda y los hombros detrás.

- ¡Minjo Black! –dice ahora Ashanti, sin darle mucho más crédito a Andranik, quien examina al público con detenimiento cuando escucha el nombre.

El revuelo es evidente, yo también he oído de los Black. El accidente familiar fue una intriga a nivel de distrito. Nadie supo qué fue lo que los golpeó, puesto que de la noche a la mañana el pequeño Minjo fue el único libre de la perdición. No sé con quién vive ahora, pero supongo que su trauma será notable en la Arena. No me llama mucho la atención tratar con él.

- Ya veremos qué hacer –dice Amentia levemente, mientras se dispone a salir del asiento y entrar al Edificio junto con Minjo, Andranik y Ashanti.

- Ya veremos qué hacer –repito yo, inaudible para todos a mi alrededor.

* * *

**-Rocco Braxton, 23 – Distrito Seis-**

**Ganador de los Trigésimos Juegos del Hambre**

* * *

Aramis corre hacia mis brazos una vez más, y yo lo elevo por el aire hasta que sus carcajadas se adueñan de la habitación. Cuando lo bajo al suelo embaldosado, pide más, pero mis brazos ya laten de los repetidos avioncitos, y la hora ya nos pisa los talones.

- Esta es la última, Aramis.

El pequeño rubio se yergue con una mueca de disgusto, pero es así como siempre se dan las cosas. Los niños nunca se cansan de los que los divierte, es una regla de la naturaleza. Cualquiera se extrañaría de atestiguar mi deserción del momento de entretenimiento de un infante –sobre todo si es el hijo de Henley- pero la cosecha nos afecta a todos tal por cual.

Recuerdo cuando me cosecharon a mí. Era un día soleado como este, las nubes escondidas en alguna parte del cielo y el carisma del distrito se había marchado con ellas. No me sentía especialmente desafortunado, al menos hasta que mi nombre salió y todo se volvió negro. La otra es una historia algo más macabra, pero tiene final feliz.

Mi familia y amigos siempre transmitían a viva voz lo alegre que nunca terminé de ser. Incluso con todas las muertes cargadas en la consciencia, tenía energía qué gastar. Recuerdo cómo hace siete años sucedió, y cuando volví al distrito Aramis, el primer hijo de Henley, tenía apenas un año. Yo era un crío, no me sentía distinto a él, pero claro, la sangre yacía en mis manos, y hacía en mi interior lo posible por alejarlo de mi figura de niño simpático y positivo. Henley muchas veces me ha dicho que los Vigilantes me apreciaban por ese espíritu. En ese entonces Asya Polanski era aún una desconocida.

- Está bien Aramis, Rocco y yo debemos ir a la cosecha –le dice Henley, quien surge desde la puerta, al crio, quien ya se aburrió de forzar el rostro petulante y observa al origen de la voz de su madre-. Tú te quedarán con tu padre en la parte de atrás de la Plaza.

- ¡Pero yo quiero ir contigo mamá!

- Me verás después de la cosecha –le asegura suavemente Henley, cruzando la puerta en dirección a su primogénito.

Ella siempre se muestra tan cálida y liviana. Yo tanto como ella detestaré en momento en que pasen cuatro años y Aramis entre en edad de elección, todos sabemos que las probabilidades de un hijo de mentor no son exactamente las mismas que de otro individuo, con el tiempo se saben muchas cosas. Henley siempre mantiene una sonrisa, pero sé que teme por él.

Como lo hizo conmigo cuando tuvo el turno de ser mi mentora. Estaba sola, la única ganadora del distrito seis contra todos los demás. Luego de mi victoria, me acerqué a ella más de los yo pensaba. Me ha recibido en su casa –al lado de la mía- durante todos estos años. La unión de nuestras familias ha crecido, y el pequeño Aramis siempre me busca. Supongo que eso es lo que sucede con una minúscula sociedad de supervivientes.

- En marcha. –Salimos por la puerta hacia la calle, donde ya veo a mi familia esperando. Henley se coloca a un lado de su esposo y todos nos dirigimos al cuadrado. Esta es rutina de todos los años, y aún siendo como soy, siento la melancolía de encontrarme pronto a conocer a dos chicos que potencialmente perderán la vida en las próximas semanas. Es inhumano, pero tengo que aceptarlo y mostrarme conforme, es lo que el Capitolio nos exige.

Cuando ya llegamos y salimos del Edificio de Justicia, con toda la parafernalia del acompañante, entregándonos crédito como las únicas personas útiles del distrito, trago saliva, esperando que ese Eleazar cambie un poco las intenciones este año. Es extraño que los tributos de nuestro distrito no se sientan intimidados por ese hombre, cuando su labor es todo lo contrario. Ellos necesitan apoyo, aún cuando los destinos no son muy variados, pero comportarse de forma tan hostil y burlona no ayuda en nada.

- Ahora elegiremos a los chiquillos del año, esperemos que no nos decepcionen esta vez –anuncia Eleazar imprimiendo cierto énfasis en el "esperemos"-. Primero con las damas, señoritas, su turno.

Induce una tensión innecesaria, y hasta que no extrae finalmente el papel, no logro respirar. Este es el peor momento del año, le doy fuerza a esa niña, sea quien sea.

- ¡Luzanne Fayeworth, ven aquí!

Hay actividad en la sección de chicas de dieciséis, con una pelirroja abriéndose paso por entre las demás, aparentemente simulando una expresión glacial y confiada. Sé que lo hace, porque yo lo hice en mi momento, y cuando me contemplé en la cosecha, vi que iba adquiriendo una seguridad exacerbada, algo inverosímil.

Hasta que pisa el primer escalón, no me volteo hacia Henley, quien la observa fijamente mientras se mueve.

- ¿Luego decidimos? –pregunto, quizá tratando de romper el silencio.

- Eso será mejor, a veces hay sorpresas, cada uno puede contener distintas cosas, aunque ella se ve fuerte. Como algunos lo son en su momento.

No analizo las palabras de Henley, pero me parece que habla sobre mí. No tengo mucho tiempo para dirimir, porque Eleazar quita la atención a Luzanne y le concede el turno a los chicos.

- ¡Archiee Willow!

Sección de catorce. Maldición. No soporto cuando los elegidos son tan pequeños, incluso cuando tienen dos años más que el mínimo. Simplemente dividen sus oportunidades en el momento que denotan la edad. Veo al chico en cuestión, quien a su vez mira hacia el lado, aparentemente a otra persona, antes de componerse y comenzar a avanzar. Su caminata es robótica, percibo el miedo mientras se desplaza hacia el escenario, y una vez más, me veo a mí. Estaba aterrado en ese momento.

Por si no se han dado cuenta, tengo cierta tendencia a relacionarme con los tributos en una primera mirada, lo que puede resultar positivo o negativo. Archiee sube al escenario, y aún no me detengo de especular escenarios acerca de él, comparando con mi propia estancia en la Arena.

* * *

**-Blight Kaelin, 21 – Distrito Siete-**

**Ganador de los Trigésimo T****erceros Juegos del Hambre**

* * *

Veo a Rydel abrazado con su esposa e hijos, arribando al cuadrado central por entre las multitudes de padres hermanos e hijos. Atestiguo su despedida de dos de ellos, los gemelos, quienes ya se encuentran el peligro. Los chicos no lloran, pero la imagen de ambos rostros es intangible. La atmósfera desde luego los tiñe con su letargo.

De todas formas sé que muchas cosas pueden suceder, cualquiera de ambos puede protagonizar el día de hoy, de hecho, hasta alcanzan un nivel mayor de algarabía potencial. De todos modos, si van al Capitolio, desde luego que morirán a manos de un Profesional, es lo que siempre sucede, nada cambia las cosas.

Una sensación se apodera de mi cuerpo cuando observo a Rydel con su mujer. No sé exactamente qué es, pero observarlos tan felices luego de todo lo que él ha pasado, es increíble. Sé que ambos simulan estar enamorados, pero cualquiera se daría cuenta de cómo ella se encuentra a su lado por el dinero, por la fama, por el reconocimiento de pertenecer al círculo de uno de los tres campeones del distrito. Al igual que Meena, pero ella es otra historia.

En estos cuatro años luego de ganar, nunca he tenido algún miserable acercamiento con alguien. Y por miserable quizá no me refiero a un adjetivo propiamente negativo. Cualquiera que se acerque lo hará guiado por la ambición, con mi estatus, nadie puede asegurarme genuinidad de parte de los individuos a mi alrededor. Muchos me dicen que soy paranoico, que no es necesario pensar lo peor de todas las situaciones, pero cuando hacen mención de esas frases, innecesariamente creativas, recuerdo siempre el momento de mi cosecha. De alguna forma supe que el papel llevaba mi nombre, y unos segundos después sólo echaba miradas indecisas al público en frente. Mis predicciones de alguna forma se realizan, y eso no es paranoia.

Puedo verlo en el rostro de Rydel, la ignorancia, el poco interés por darse cuenta de todos los círculos viciosos que se apoderan de su vida. Es imposible librarse de esas cosas, cuando tu pasado no es exactamente inerte. En la Arena todos venían por mí, eso fue lo que me ayudó a saber que las posibilidades direccionadas a la supervivencia se entrelazaban con aspectos inhumanos en los que me interioricé a medida que el tiempo en ese lugar transcurría. No sé como Rydel o Meena lo hicieron, es una especie de inmutable principio el no preguntarle a un ganador su experiencia psicológica a menos que él se muestre interesado.

Mi familia se mostró interesada en un principio, pero guiados por mi personalidad incógnita, se vieron obligados a callar. Unos meses después comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la vida fácil, y sé que cada persona que se vea envuelta por ese tipo de cambios, comienza a encontrar la solución de todo en ello. Ellos disfrutaban la Villa de los Vencedores y yo pasé a un segundo plano. Yo era quien les había proporcionado todo eso, pero las cenas comenzaron a azorarse con los nuevos catálogos de ropa y decoración que traía del Capitolio. Nuestra vida dio un giro inesperado ese año, pero en este entonces, pareciera como que su estirpe perteneciera a la sangre pura del Capitolio, cada vez que les echo un vistazo es eso lo que veo.

Desde luego que hay un día del año en que sus expectativas diarias dan un paso extraordinario desde el nirvana hasta el miedo. Es natural, por mejor alfombrada que tu casa se encuentre, la cosecha siempre ronda en tu vida. Mi hermana tiene quince, y se encuentra tan elegible como los hijos de Rydel. Sólo puedo mirar el cielo y esperar que su suerte difiera de la mía una vez al año.

- Un nuevo día para el Distrito Siete, nuevo día de cosecha, para dos apretables chicos, ya quiero conocerlos –Cordelia, la acompañante, siempre se muerta depreciable en las muecas de alegría en jornada de Cosecha. Su vestido lila se desliza por al aire con cada palabra que dice, aprieto los puños, intentando sacar el movimiento de la tela de mi mente, es insoportable-. Nadie me apresura, pero esos papeles me llamas como luciérnagas, con permiso.

Nadie chista ante sus palabras, y el sonido de los tacos retumba en mis oídos. Cierro los ojos, y aunque muchos crean que puede ser por la poca intención moral que tengo por conocer a mis futuros tributos, va más por el lado del atuendo de la mujer. Tendré que soportarla por dos semanas ahora, qué desgracia que Meena haya desertado del puesto la semana pasada.

- ¡Eden Skov!

En el rostro de la chica, quien se da a conocer en unos segundos, abunda en principio el desconcierto, para luego dar paso a un temple rudo. Me asusta por un momento, que sea alguien a quien no pueda manejar, es una de las cosas más difíciles del empleo. No me toman en cuenta, siempre sucede, cuando en lo que debieran concentrarse es en tomar mis concejos, los que no son muchos.

Ya aburrida de la mirada quieta de Eden, quien de a poco pierde la chispa, Cordelia recoge el papel de los chicos.

- Matthew Neal, quiero verte.

No me sorprende su rostro. A veces tienen tiempo para tragar la escena y darse conocer como un ser sin sentimientos listo para lo que viene. El tal Matthew es uno de ellos, su rostro imperturbable, y fijo en un punto entre los alerones del edificio de justicia y el cielo no es novedoso. Sus pasos son más distanciados de lo normal, llega a escena más rápido que Eden, y el momento en que estrechan sus manos tampoco se sale de la rutina. Ella continúa probando distintos gestos, para mostrarse más segura de lo que sé que está. Matthew, no hay mucho que decir.

Nunca tengo mucho que decir, de todas formas no lo toman en cuenta.

* * *

**-Nerissa Radmacher, 21 – Distrito Ocho-**

**Ganadora de los Trigésimo Segundos Juegos del Hambre**

* * *

Siento la brisa colarse por la ventana hasta que mamá aparece en la puerta, con su atuendo blanco ya cubriéndola y una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ya es hora Nera, comienza en cinco minutos. –Aún cuando su voz es suave, me perturba, y la cabeza me da vueltas. Debo despegarme de este lugar, de mi cocina, de mi segura morada para acudir al aposento de mis pesadillas, y peor aún, con dos chicos destinados a colarse en mis recuerdos de por vida. No es justo, nada de esto debiera ocurrir.

- No quiero ir –tartamudeo, en un sobrio intento de conseguir lo inalcanzable por una vez. Mamá no es estricta, de hecho, consiente todo lo que yo pido, pero siempre se preocupa de que cumpla mis deberes de ganadora.

- Debes hacerlo, terminará rápido Nera, cada año se te hará más difícil.

- Eso no es verdad, siempre se vuelve más insoportable.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Afuera se percibe el desliz de un pájaro en el aire, rozando contra la brisa natural de verano. Todo eso me entrega incluso más deseo de quedarme aquí, aquí soy feliz, no es una ciudad comandada por personas despiadadas e intransigentes.

- Entonces te ayudará a ser más fuerte –decreta mamá con un tono de ensueño, quizá ya hervida por los intentos de convertirme en una chica diferente.

No respondo. Todos los años, este mismo día, desde que gané y no debí permanecer en la Arena de por vida pudriéndome como todos los demás, debo armarme de valor y aconsejar a dos chicos. El camino desde mi hogar en la Villa es una vía sobre una nube, aislada de los demás. No me fijo en los rostros de los niños, todos son materia prima para el Capitolio, como yo lo fui en algún momento. Luego de los juegos no cambié de forma memorable, al menos interiormente. Siempre me mantuve fuera del margen, intentando pasar desapercibida, y ahora mis intentos son aún mayores. Las personas me apuntan con el dedo, y yo no puedo discernir si sus intenciones incógnitas van por alguno de los dos extremos. Daría lo que fuera por quedarme en casa por siempre, no exponerme a todos los que me juzgan por haber tenido suerte.

En el Capitolio tuve experiencias incómodas. Las personas querían lanzarse sobre mí. Siempre supe de hombres verdes dispuestos a pagar toda una fortuna por tenerme una noche; y tuve que hacerlo. Mi rostro redondo y pálido era llamativo para los demás, yo no era una de las campeonas caníbales, que extrajeron desde sus entrañas todo resquicio de humanidad. Lo mío fue suerte, y un par de personas maravillosas que decidieron luchar por darme una oportunidad.

- Nera, debemos salir, en un tiempo volverá todo a la nomalidad.

Entre todas las cosas, admiro la paciencia de mamá, ella siempre ha estado allí para mí. Aún cuando no me comprenda del todo –nadie puede hacerlo, ni siquiera Woof, el otro mentor- no se cansa de hacerme saber que no estoy sola.

- Está bien.

No me es agradable hacerme la enferma convaleciente. De hecho, cuando dejo el ambiente acogedor de mi hogar, siento como si el sol se filtrara por mi piel, hace días que no ponía un pie fuera, supongo que lo hice de forma inconsciente, pensando en las semanas que se avecinaban. La cocina fue mi habitación primordial, desde hace muchos años que me entrego a la repostería, desde que mamá me entregó sus conocimientos. Ese es de alguna forma mi talento de ganadora, el refrigerador siempre se repleta, pero sé que mamá lleva de vez en cuando los productos a algunas personas que conocíamos antes de venir hacia acá.

El destino está repleto, y debo abrirme paso, intentando no ser notada, hasta llegar al Edificio de Justicia junto con Woof, quién me estaba esperando.

- ¿Cómo vamos pequeña? –pregunta Woof, con voz apacible y serena, la misma de mi madre.

- Estoy bien.

La conversación no se prolonga, puesto que Phelippe y el alcalde encabezan la pasarela hacia afuera, al escenario. Los agentes de la paz nos escoltan hasta nuestras sillas y yo me pierdo en la cantidad de niños que bajan la cabeza apesadumbrados. No puedo ni verlos, todos los años es la misma historia.

Phelippe, quien mueve histriónicamente sus lagos mechones verde mar al compás del viento, precede luego de que el alcalde Mortensen pronunciara el Tratado de Traición. Cuando era pequeña siempre lo analizaba, palabra por palabra, pero luego perdió el sentido, cuando la no me afectaba del todo.

- Caballeros, tendrán que ceder el primer lugar a las señoritas, lo mejor para el final –asume el escolta, petulante.

Siempre se ha conocido como alguien indebidamente machista, y eso me ha desagradado por todos los años que debo pasar a su lado con tributos. No sé acerca de du educación, pero siempre se preocupa de minimizarme como ganadora, charlando con Woof. No me molesta en absoluto, prefiero concentrar toda mi voluntad en los niños.

- Nuestra tributo es… ¡Verity Winklevoss!

De inmediato escucho un grito en la parte de atrás del cuadrado, y luego a una chica en la sección de los trece que comienza a llorar de forma descontrolada. No la conozco, pero es de los tributos más difíciles. Llegar hasta ella será un reto, ya comienzo añorar mi casa, todo es más fácil entre esas cuatro paredes…

- ¡Me presento voluntaria!

¿Qué? Una voluntaria… eso es nuevo. El distrito ocho nunca ha tenido un voluntario, al menos del que yo sepa, y la aversión de la gente en general se hace evidente. Una chica con la piel pálida y un tupido flequillo se desprende de la sección de diecisiete, con la mirada fija en el escenario. Ella está mal, muy mal.

Ya en el escenario, Phelippe no parece reaccionar de forma apropiada, pero cuando lo hace, su composición es algo nueva. Camina hacia el mar de papeletas masculinas con el ceño fruncido y las piernas tiesas.

- Lien Merino.

Tampoco sé de él. Tiene dieciocho, eso lo conozco luego del movimiento en ésa área. Camina hacia el escenario seriamente, con las manos ligadas en la espalda y el cabello desordenándose por el viento.

- Yo me quedaré con la chica, se ve problemática –me susurra Woof al oído. Yo asiento, agradecida.

- Está bien.

Lien no se ve muy difícil, aunque tampoco tan distinto a los demás de los que he sido mentora. Quizá las cosas son distintas ahora, pero si no, volveré a casa sana y salva, como todas las veces.

* * *

**-Sondra Haas, 25 – Distrito Nueve-**

**Ganadora de lo Vigésimo Novenos Juegos del Hambre**

* * *

- Dame una razón por la cual no funcionaría –le espeto a Rodolphus por enésima vez en el día, soy terca, es verdad, pero cuando una idea es realmente buena, debo tener el derecho de llevarla a cabo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas a las que beneficiaría.

- Te lo he dicho un millón de veces –dice él, ya algo cansado de mis insistencias, pero sé que tarde o temprano, cede a todo lo que digo. Soy una especie de hija para él, y el hecho de que no tenga ninguna progenitora de sangre fortalece su liga conmigo.

- Pero nada de lo que dices es suficiente.

Es verdad nuestras discusiones a veces no llegan a ninguna parte, y lo digo porque es normal escucharnos intercambiando opiniones pacíficamente. Pero esto es grande, trascendente, y Rodolphus lo sabe, sólo tiene miedo.

- Sondra, te van a encontrar, y el Capitolio no perdona a quienes intentan quitarles moral que tanto les gusta. No es posible que lo hagas sin que te atrapen.

- Pero no lo harán, es una sociedad secreta, ¿no te das cuenta?

- Tienen espías en todas partes, los agentes de la paz van por todos los rincones, son perros adiestrados para encontrar traidores. Y el hecho de que seas una ganadora no te hace más difícil, por el contrario…

Grito antes sus palabras. No tiene sentido especular tantos hechos negativos, de esa forma no se puede llegar a ninguna parte. - ¿Qué no te importa lo que suceda con los chicos? Ya es demasiado tiempo que esto sucede.

- Por el contrario, -prosigue sin poner atención a lo que digo- tienen a más personas vigilándote, sería una completa locura, te estarías exponiendo sin sentido.

- Los chicos tienen que estar preparados, más de lo que nosotros estuvimos –reclamo, saliéndome de mis cabales-. Tú tuviste la experiencia, yo también, ambos sabemos cómo es ir allá sin preparación.

Rolph respira con parsimonia, haciéndome saber que ya no haya palabras convincentes. – Tuvimos suerte, ambos. Eso es lo que hace la diferencia.

- ¿No crees que resultaría un poco más placentero entrar a una Arena no basándote en la suerte… como la dueña de tu futuro? Las cosechas ya no serían lo que son.

- Expones las cosas como si todo fuera tan fácil. Hay muchos puntos flojos, por qué no más decir que letales. El miedo a las cosechas ya está implantado, no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo. Nada puede cambiarse.

Suspiro, abatida. Es incómodo luchar contra mentes cerradas. Lo único que necesitan los chicos para no hallarse envueltos por el miedo y la desesperación en un día de cosecha, es un entrenamiento previo. Una especie de centro secreto no sería difícil, al menos no tanto. Yo tengo dinero, Rodolphus también tiene. Mejoraríamos la calidad de vida de tantas personas, aprisionadas por una mentalidad tan retrospectiva hacia los Días Oscuros. Ellos de veras se sienten culpables por lo que no hicieron.

- ¿Por qué eres tan intransigente? –pregunto en un remoto final.

- Porque tengo veintidós años más que tú, sé cómo son las cosas, debes ir acostumbrándote. –Rolph observa hacia el auto que pasa a nuestro lado, el que trae a la escolta del distrito para llevarla al Edificio de Justicia. Su piel blanca como el mármol se refleja, contrastada y dejando en segundo plano a mi propio rostro, oscuro y afilado. Siempre he llevado la cara de una luchadora, al menos así me catalogaron el año en que fui noticia. –Es hora de la Cosecha Sondra.

- Hablaremos a la vuelta.

- Ya veremos…

Esperamos dentro del edificio hasta que Gemma nos indica que debemos seguirla mientras se pavonea hacia el centro del escenario. Siempre la misma rutina, años y años encabezados por esta mujer de inhóspita presencia, de todas formas todos saben que preferiría e distrito uno o dos al nuestro. Cualquiera lo haría.

Los niños se acumulan como cerdos ante el matadero, indefensos, con rostros somnolientos y acobardados. No puedo ni mirarlos. Necesito que Rodolphus me escuche, de esa forma podríamos acabar con la masacre.

- Buen día, buenos tributos, eso nos avizora el clima –expresa Gemma con tono excesivamente sofisticado. ¿No puede hacerlo todo más rápido?

- Apresúrate mujer –digo en voz baja, penetrándola con la mirada.

- Tranquila niña, puede escucharte, y Gemma no es la precisamente la mujer más pacífica. Yo la he visto en sus instantes de ira. Es inconcebible, pero sucede.

Junto mis manos con fuerza, intentando que mi estrés pase desapercibido por el resto de la jornada. La escolta finalmente introduce la elección de los nombres.

- ¡Orissa Blaise!

El apellido se me hace conocido de inmediato. Y no hasta que la chica levanta la cabeza, pobremente afectada, no me interno en mis memorias. Fue hace unos años, cuatro tal vez, cuando Rodolphus hizo el trabajo con un tributo de su mismo apellido, y ciertamente parecido a la niña en cuestión.

Rezo por todas las cosas que no sea la coincidencia de peor gusto. Si esta chica era su hermana, no sabré qué hacer. Más que decirle cada consejo útil para no sufrir lo que le sucedió al supuesto pariente. Esto es incluso más horrible de lo que pensé.

- Rye Rice, ¡muéstrate!

No me doy cuenta del porvenir del nombramiento masculino hasta que una silueta hace reflejos en el área de diecisiete. El individuo es alto, muy alto. Musculoso, y con un aire templado que roza la indiferencia, aunque puedo saber que no está exactamente celebrando. No mira a ningún lugar en particular, sólo a Orissa cuando sube al escenario.

Por Dios, dos niños inocentes, ¿todo esto tengo que ver, completamente imperturbada? Es inhumano. Veo sus rostros, luchando por permanecer serios. Ambos tienen algo, algo que los hace merecedores del premio, y dado que no gozo de una materia prima óptima, tendré que hacerlos sobresalir por eso.

* * *

**-Cadence Hunnisett, 36 – Distrito Diez-**

**Ganadora de los Décimo Octavos Juegos del Hambre**

* * *

Kenzie tantea la mesa en la que nos sentamos con extrema dureza, como buscando suerte de forma desesperada. La suerte colada del distrito en general durante esta hora en específico. Lumeero continúa mirándose al espejo, quizá más ansioso por salir a escena que mi mentora acompañante. No puedo creer que ambos busquen con lupa el momento de los nombres, es como si esperaran durante todo el año. Qué disgusto.

- Ya quiero conocerlos –dice Kenzie, con la voz entrecortada, quizá ya cansándose de los reiterados toques a la mesa. Su mano quedará acalambrada.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No recuerdas cuando te sucedió a ti?

- Por supuesto que lo hago, fue el mejor momento de mi vida, aún recuerdo los ecos en la voz de Lumeero, ¿no es así Lum?

El escolta no responde, sino que, deliberadamente o de forma repentina, se cambia a la otra habitación, donde guarda sus cosas. Aún siendo hombre, necesita productos de belleza como cualquier dama. No soporto a ninguno de los dos, Kenzie se ha comportado como una malcriada e ignorante desde el momento en que puso un pie fuera de la Arena, nunca he podido soportarla. El problema viene en mis crisis de conciencia, cuando deseo haber sacado a su compañero de distrito y no a ella. No puedo permitirme pensar así.

- Podrías rememorarlo con algo más de… sentimiento. Todos esos niños afuera están asustados –le argumento, implementado un esfuerzo sobrenatural hacer mis palabras más graves de lo que son.

- No debieran estarlo, es una gran oportunidad.

Me dan ganas de ahorcarla cada vez que habla de esa forma, es insoportable. A cada uno de los tributos que hemos tenido les implante quirúrgicamente una mentalidad odiosa, ajena de la realidad. Yo me concentro más que nada en mi tributo, pero no puedo evitar sentir lástima por el suyo. De vez en cuando tengo esperanza de que traspase el espíritu que la hizo ganar. Fue una sorpresa, yo aún no lo creo, siempre la di por perdida.

- Que desgracia que Alaric no haya podido venir, su esposa debe de haber estado muy enferma –se lamenta Kenzie, exagerando el gesto de tal forma que me molesta.

Por supuesto que era importante, la mujer se está muriendo, por más medicamentos y antibióticos que tengan en el Capitolio, una tuberculosis se sale se los estándares de vez en cuando. Elise siempre fue humilde y silvestre de todas formas, lo último que querría sería inyectar todas esas sustancias desconocidas, por milenarias promesas que pregonen. Eso es lo que mantiene a Alaric tan afligido, y lo entiendo, sólo me permito despreciarlo unos segundos cuando veo a la chica con la que me dejó. Kenzie habla de más, y no precisamente con una sabiduría que escogería rememorar.

- ¡Ya es hora!

El grito de la niña me sobresalta, y me incorporo al cerciorarme de que Lumeero también se emociona. No puedo creer que vaya a pensar esto, pero quizá él, una persona del Capitolio, tenga más cordura que Kenzie.

Me siento entristecida, pero solemne. Si tengo que ayudar a un chico a sobrepasar todas estas adversidades, tendré que acumular lo necesario y proseguir. No tengo nada más qué hacer, y ellos necesitan toda la ayuda posible. Todos estos años siendo mentora me han dado un par de consejos personales. Entregarse a la situación es lo primordial.

- Llamo al escenario –invoca Lumeero-, ¡a Isaura Gicolis! Isaura, ven aquí.

En un principio veo un corte tipo callampa, rojo pálido, con los ojos expectantes tillando entre la multitud. Una niña de la sección de trece es reflectada por pupilas ajenas, sin remordimiento de su parte.

La niña –baja y delgada- halla su vía a las alturas moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. La miro compasiva, es más pequeña que la mayoría.

- Hola pequeña –dice el escolta, fingiendo cordialidad, pero sé que daría lo que fuera por llamar al chico en este instante, la paciencia no se aloja exactamente dentro de sus aptitudes personales-. Ahora eres famosa, ¿estás emocionada?

- Déjala ser, Lumeero –chisto yo, intentando expandir el llamado de atención a su lugar. No me interesa que los demás me oigan. Kenzie me clava sus ojos desorbitados.

- Está bien Cadie, conozcamos a nuestro tributo varón. –Isaura se mueve por el escenario, ladeando sus piernas, sé qué es lo que necesita, y es correr, alejarse de aquí. Pero nadie puede proporcionarle esas facilidades.

Percibo la profunda inspiración de los hombres cuando e escolta anuncia:

- ¡Caleb Steeve!

La caminata decidida del chico es admirable. Sube al escenario con paso firme, plantándose a un lado de Lumeero, sin echarle vistazo alguno. Él es fuerte, él tiene potencial. Gasta el resto de la cosecha, y los pregones del acompañante, mirando el suelo.

- Distrito Diez, ¡les presento a sus tributos!

* * *

**-Seeder Haines, 30 – Distrito Once-**

**Ganadora de los Vigésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre**

* * *

- ¿Qué crees que haces? Siéntate bien.

La voz de Adelaide no me tranquiliza, tampoco lo hicieron las de mis hermanas antes de que nuestra escolta prácticamente me llevara a rastras hasta el escenario. Puesto que soy la única ganadora del distrito, la mujer con la llamativa peluca con pétalos de rosa pone toda su atención en mí. La palabra "controladora" no la describe lo suficiente, debe ser más que eso.

- Me harás ver mal – reclama ella, y yo casi la veo refunfuñar en un futuro cercano. Puede ser mi atuendo, o la mirada fantasmagórica que obviamente opaca a la suya. Nunca soy lo suficientemente buena-. Junta las piernas, ya te he hablado de ello.

Contengo las palabras alegóricas de furia. Como me agradaría zarandearla con el hecho de que yo en efecto he ganado algo. Yo fui la ganadora de los Juegos del Hambre, ella es una simple escolta que sabe hablar en público y testificar contra dos adolescentes.

- Deja de hablarme así…

- Tú eres la que debe acomodarse a la circunstancia. Ten algo de presencia ilustre, aprende de mí. –Algunos pétalos bajan dando tumbos hacia la superficie del escenario. Yo sigo su trayectoria con la mirada, reflexionando sobre la meta de contenerme, no gritarle a esta mujer que se vaya por dónde vino.

A ella pueden reemplazarla, a mí no. Levanto la frente, orgullosa de mi puesto. Es a mí a quien recurren los tributos, Adelaide se planta en ese apartamento, comiendo y criticando lo que hacemos. Y su peluca es desagradable. Tarde o temprano puede irse.

- Te lo diré por última vez, casi puedo ver tu trasero desde aquí, ¿Qué no te dieron clases de femineidad allá en el Capitolio?

- Tú podrías darme el número de algún lugar –bufo irónicamente. No es exactamente eso lo que te enseñan, y si lo es, la supervivencia le pega mil patadas. No gané caminando por la Arena, simulando una pasarela-. También el del estilista de esos zapatos.

- Son de Thandie Zee, último modelo, los recibí ayer antes de venir.

- No te sientan bien –opino agudamente, mirándolos despectiva. A Adelaide se le cae la cara, volteándose de inmediato hacia el público cuando el alcalde acaba con el discurso del Tratado de Traición.

Por Dios, agradezco que la mujer se haya marchado. Ahora conoceré a los tributos. Apostaría todo lo que tengo a que serán ángeles al comparar con la arpía de los pétalos en el cabello. Incluso me echa miradas de reojo mientras introduce el momento principal de la cosecha.

- Es hora distrito once, yo y mis zapatos Thandie Zee les damos la bienvenida. ¿Qué tal un cambio de planes? Conoceremos a nuestro tributo masculino en primer lugar, la incertidumbre de las chicas se dejará para el final.

Ningún sonido audible se digna a surgir del cuadrado. Los niños en frente y los padres detrás comparten expresiones similares. Todos sopesando en sus cabezas la endiablada posibilidad de que lo peor ocurra. Y Adelaide se lo toma como una broma. "Yo y mis zapatos Thandie Zee", qué desconsiderada. Al menos hay aquí gente que se toma en serio las cosas. Un agónico suspiro general se cierne cuando el nombre escogido se adhiere a su mano, separándose de la masa de blancos dobleces dispersados.

- Necesito aquí en el escenario, junto a mí y a nuestra querida Seeder a –traga saliva, sin explicación alguna, haciendo hervir mis entrañas. Desearía que una turba lo pasara por encima-. Llamamos a… ¡Lyamond Farah! Niño con nombre extraño, sube aquí.

Las cabezas se mueven en el área de los quinceañeros, pero no se entiende de inmediato quién es el desafortunado. En desconcierto reina durante unos segundos, hasta que un par de ojos se fijan en el escenario, luego de girar la cabeza en dirección a alguien que no logro identificar. Un ser querido, sin duda.

- Vamos estimado, sube aquí –lo apresura Adelaide, con la papelera aún en la mano.

La expresión de terror se apodera del él, al menos hasta que el zócalo se desliza bajo sus pies, entregándolo sin preámbulo a las garras del destino. Ya no lo veo tan asustado, quizá un poco reprimido. No quiere mostrar mucho, eso es normal por parte de quienes prefieren romperse después, en las despedidas y todo eso.

- Con nuestro chico ya arriba, creo que es hora de que la damas obtengan a una afortunada. –Los tacones de Adelaide se mueven como vívidos hacia la esfera de las mujeres-. Veamos… ¡Fraise Ross!

Esta vez noto a la chica de inmediato. Es alta, muy alta y delgada, casi pienso que se va a romper. Le hacen falta un par de comidas, lo más común en adolescentes de los estratos más bajos. Su rostro se tiñe con tristeza a medida que el cuerpo comienza a reaccionar. Mira hacia atrás, entre la masa de familiares alguien refleja su comportamiento, pero no es identificable, todos parecen adoptar la misma expresión desde el lugar en que me encuentro.

No se toma mucho más tiempo. Fraise alcanza el escenario, justo a un lado de un inerte Lyamond. Ambos se echan una mirada cómplice. Saben en los que están metidos, metidos conmigo.

- ¿Buenos tributos Seeder? –pregunta de forma repentina e inconsecuente Adelaide, a lo que yo le reflejo con una mirada tosca y llena de desprecio. No porque los tributos no sean bueno,s por el contrario, ellos no tienen la culpa, sino que por su sonora presencia. Quizá un par de baños de coñac no le harían mal a esos zapatos.

* * *

**-Harlow Faulkner, 42 – Distrito Doce-**

**Ganadora de los Décimo Terceros Juegos del Hambre**

* * *

El sonido captado por mis oídos titila, viene y va como siempre hace muchos años cuando las secuelas de la Arena se hicieron irreversibles por los médicos del Capitolio. Dijeron que el daño había sido desmesurado. "¿Qué esperaban de un chico grande y fuerte del Uno, contra una enclenque desesperanzada del Doce como yo?". Bueno, esperaban que yo perdiera, pero no lo hice. El lado negativo arribó cuando supe que mi audición no iba a ser la misma desde ese entonces. No me eché a morir, el chico estaba muerto y yo estaba viva. Un sentido no se compara al sistema completo.

El alcalde Ventimiglia me observa con los ojos entornados. Tenemos una edad similar, de hecho, ya lo conocía antes de ir a los juegos. Nuestros destinos gozaron de la coincidencia de la fama y el reconocimiento de la alcaldía y a victoria en los juegos, pero nuestra comunicación nunca se acható.

No intercambiamos muchas palabras, Inak sabe de mi leve sordera, y los gestos se han vuelto parte fundamental en nuestro intercambio de opiniones. A ninguno nos agrada este día, aunque no es exactamente necesario que lo digamos o intentemos hacérselo saber al otro. Su hija Luce está en edad de cosecha. Trece años y la niña tiene pesadillas sobre sí misma en los Juegos del Hambre. Yo las tenía a su edad, y el hecho de que se hayan vuelto realidad nunca me pareció algo ambiguo.

Inak se sienta a mi lado, apoyando la cabeza en una mano. Su lustroso traje contrasta con la pared de atrás, y las hortensias en la esquina le dan a la habitación un aire algo más humano. No soy ajena a la fama de su cabello rojo brillante, creo que Inak se trata del primer alcalde con cabellera tan llamativa desde que tengo memoria. A mí siempre me han llamado la atención las personas así, sobresalen de alguna forma. Uno de los chicos en el top 8 de mis juegos era pelirrojo, aún recuerdo las imágenes su muerte, en que la misma sangre combinada con el pelo en el casco. Me he vuelto algo sangrienta y reflexiva con el pasar de los años, supongo que no escuchar lo suficiente te abre puertas nunca antes imaginadas.

- ¿Estás bien? –oigo decir a Inak por sobre mis pensamientos. Sé que hizo un esfuerzo para hablar altísimo, es lo que las personas deben haber si pretenden comunicarse conmigo de forma idónea.

Anya y Lex han desarrollado una especie de lenguaje alternativo de signos que no los obligan a sobre explotar sus cuerdas vocales. Son mis hermanos, siempre me han cuidado. Aún apabullada por todo lo que he pasado, y ellos siendo mayores, siempre me han cuidado; del Capitolio, de los cambios personales, de las tendencias, de los rumores. Mi exposición a ese tipo de cosas es impensable.

- Sí, lo estoy –aseguro, insinuando que el volumen sea el adecuado, de alguna forma me he adaptado.

- ¿Ansiosa?

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –encaro algo fuera de tono, aunque la carcajada se desprende de inmediato de las débiles contenciones. Es imposible apaciguar el desorden mental en estos días. No soy débil, ni nada, aunque me tomo mucho tiempo para recomponerme luego de algo negativo.

- Suerte -susurra Inak, o al menos eso creo. Me lanza una última mirada y sale del vestíbulo del Edificio junto con Tabitha, nuestra escolta, quien parece comprar un vestido más negro nada vez que viene al distrito. Puedo rememorar todos los tonos primos que ha llevado desde que comenzó a trabajar en el distrito.

La silla está helada, y la presencia de Inak a mi lado no lo ayuda. La brisa siempre se siente más inhóspita cuando algo malo se avecina, aunque en esta situación, nada bueno está por suceder. El vestido de Tabitha lo anuncia, junto con el maquillaje plateado y el cabello extenso, el cual se ondea por los alrededores de su espalda.

- Veo una gran participación hoy en este lugar, ¡vamos distrito doce, traeremos otro ganador!

Su emoción me atonta un poco. Ella representa en este instante a todos los capitolinos ansiosos de ver a sus presas para el gran evento, el fantástico evento.

- Caballeros, tendrán que esperar, con permiso. –Describe el corto camino hacia la urna de las damas, casi sumergiendo su cabeza en el papel finamente doblado por quién sabe qué máquina-. De la mitad de las chicas saludamos a la afortunada Marie Elizabeth Mason.

La chica, quien se ubica a un lado de su sección, brilla con una mirada de asombro, una persona la empuja suavemente hacia adelante, de forma algo descortés, pero Marie Elizabeth no reacciona de inmediato. Su caminata hacia adelante no será libre de polémica, en las tergiversadas versiones del televisor, siempre saben sacarle jugo a todas las reacciones, incluso las que no tienen emoción alguna.

El rostro de la elegida no se contorsiona, sino que más bien lleva una mirada serena. En el escenario se coloca a una distancia prudente de Tabitha, quien se dispone a extraer el nombre masculino.

- ¡Ian Thompson!

Por Dios… Ian… Thompson.

Él hijo de Malie y Roger. Malie es una vencedora del distrito cuatro, quien se trasladó hasta aquí para estar con Roger, para formar una familia con Roger. Ian es su primogénito, y ahora atestiguo su acercamiento paulatino al escenario, con una expresión quizá más confiada de lo prudente. Marie Elizabeth lo observa extrañada, se mueve cuando él llega al escenario, quizá sintiéndose algo amenazada. Todos aquí conocer a Ian, digo, es el hijo de una vencedora.

Ahora tendré que luchar no sólo por un tributo, sino que por el hijo de una… colega, al menos así podría llamarse.

Trago saliva. Es un reto casi imposible. Son dos tributos, contra el mundo entero y los demás distritos. Trago saliva de nuevo. Pienso en mi discapacidad y en lo necesario que es pasar por encima de ella por ellos, por los desafortunados.

* * *

**Debo mencionar que tendré muy presente el tema de los reviews en esta instalación de SYOTs. Prefiero escribir para personas que leen lo que se publica, y los llamados reviews me permiten saber quién se mantiene al tanto se lo que sucede en la historia. Las muertes estarán basadas en qué tan factible sea la historia del tributo, encajada en su propia línea durante la arena y en relación a los demás, pero como es obvio, no es de esperar que el tributo de alguien que no reafirma su presencia, contonúe por mucho tiempo. Es necesario decir esto, prefiero no pasar malos ratos, y pienso de la misma forma en los autores que se mantienen en contacto con la misma historia.**

**El blog de la historia está en mi perfil!**

* * *

**Canción Original: Wake me Up When September Ends, Green Day. **

* * *

**Ok, cosechas. Digo un par de cosas. Pensaba ir con 700 u 800 palabras por distrito, pero me excedí en los priemeros dos y tuve que seguir de la misma forma. Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho en toda mi vida jajja, y es probable que en algunos puntos se note cierta flojera de calidad o faltas de ortografía. Me disculpo, pero me tomó mucho tiempo hacer los doce. También me tarde más de lo esperado, desde ahora intentaré subir un capítulo a la semana:)**

**Este es el último capítulo en que los POVs no son de tributos, en el siguiente ya comienza la acción de una forma más tratable. Quería darles un shot a los mentores, se pasan muy de largo, y tiene mucho que decir, intenté darle una mirada distinta a cada uno, y debo decir que muchos me agradaron. **

**Gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora! En serio! Los reviews y mensajes significan mucho para mí, yo misma estoy atrasada en muchos fic, y me pondré al día mañana:) Lean esto con calma, como dije, es una mole de palabras. **

**Ajjajaaj, se me olvidó decirlo en el capítulo pasado, pero estos son los juegos de los huérfanos, hay siete u ocho, de aquí en adelante se irán viendo. Al ver el blog están Caspián y Susan, Damon y Teen Wolfe (vampiro y lobo o.o), Olivia Burke de GG, Aria, Willy Wonka, uno que otro asiático, isa TKM, etc. hay una gran variedad ajajajaj. **

* * *

**Preguntillas:**

**- ¿Qué mentores te llamaron más la atención y por qué? ¿A cuáles ves más preparados?**

**- ¿Qué reacciones te llamaron más la atención y por qué?**

**Jajajaj, preguntas repetitivas :)**

* * *

**Bueno, adiosillo y hasta la próxima, a quienes esperan ETDN, haré lo que pueda para subir esta semana!**

**-I**


	4. Ciudad de Luz Soberana

**-Ciudad de Luz Soberana- **

_I'm going where the people know my name._

* * *

**-Luzanne Fayeworth, Distrito Seis-**

* * *

Forcejeo durante un buen rato con el gomoso traje que me han puesto encima, los hombros se me retuercen con cada intento que doy, pero Nerine me dijo que podría ser mucho peor, que me calle de una vez y asienta a lo que me proponga. Se le salieron un par de insinuaciones acerca de lo complicada que soy, de cómo los tributos debieran ser sumisos.

- No puedo moverme aquí dentro, es muy estrecho –susurro, poniendo énfasis en la negación. Debe de haber ciertas expresiones que saquen a estas personas de quicio, pero no me he encontrado con ninguna, están adiestrados como perros para ajustar los nervios a adolescentes.

- Deja de reclamar Luzanne, respira, las energías te entregarán lo que necesitas. –Su voz es calmada, hasta el extremo de lo absurdo. Flecto mis muñecas, el lugar en que el traje de neumáticos acaba, negándome por completo a seguir sus instrucciones. –Si tuvieras algo de disposición te verías mejor, yo siempre mantengo una sonrisa en mi cara y luzco espléndida.

- Eso quisieras…

Ignora por completo mi comentario y yo me volteo hacia el espejo. Parece una segunda piel, pero amasada y retocada como para darme una forma algo más curvilínea, lo que no me agrada. Prefiero salir desnuda a los carruajes que aparentando algo que no soy, pero Nerine insistió en que debo brillar por la industria de mi distrito, como todos los demás.

- Ven aquí, necesitas algunos retoques, no puedo permitir que Callum te mire en menos, el hombre sólo vive para criticar. –Su voz ya cambia un poco la intención. Desde luego que todas estas personas son competitivas, viven y comen con la meta de sobrepasar a los demás distritos en los trajes.

- ¿Quién es Callum? –pregunto, sorpresivamente con la intensión de ser cortés.

- Es el estilista de Archiee, apuesto a que añadió un nuevo accesorio cuando la tregua estaba recatada, yo lo conozco, hace ya mucho, no es de buenos tratos.

- Bueno, no me importa quién sea, estamos aquí por mí, haz tu trabajo. –La necesidad de escupir palabras amables se desvanece. La mujer con la peluca verde y grandes dientes blancos debe acatar sus órdenes, y si mi traje no es perfecto cuando acabe el día, la culpa será de ella, aún cuando me sienta como una babosa apretujada aquí adentro.

- No me hables así niña, yo tengo las riendas aquí, y si mi maquillador no hubiera perfeccionado la base indeleble esta mañana, ya te habría enviado con medio traje al evento, no me provoques.

Suspira, una y otra vez, hasta que las botas negras y brillantes se ajustan apropiadamente a mis pantorrillas. Dirijo la mirada hacia el techo blanco e inmaculado, tan distinto de todos los trajes en los individuos del Capitolio, los edificios se echaban sobre mí con cada metro que el tren avanzaba. Los tonos no son exactamente calmantes, y las sombras de ojos en los ciudadanos no aportan un ambiente propicio para quien acaba de comenzar con su pesadilla.

- La bota izquierda aún me aprieta, deberías arreglarla –le comunico, cruzando mis brazos.

- ¡Hazlo tú! Ya viste como lo hice con la derecha, ¿acaso tienes los dedos crespos?

Escupe las palabras junto a inadecuadas maniobras con las manos en el aire. Suelto una risa mientras veo reflejado su gigante trasero contoneándose en el espejo trasero. La mujer acentúa aún más la gravedad en sus cejas, a lo que sus ojos quedan completamente enmarcados por un par de superficies verdes y brillantes.

- ¿Qué te sucede ahora?

- Nada, debieras bajar unos kilos, nada más.

Nerine aprecia su voluptuosa figura en el espejo por medio segundo antes de acercarse a mí, dejando su nariz a centímetros de mi cara.

- Escúchame bien Luzanne. Yo soy quien manda cuando se trata de tus atuendos, si quieres burlarte de mí, puedes salir, pero no llores cuando seas la más desaliñada en escena.

- Por como lo haces, creería que ya lo soy –sonrío fríamente, colocando mis manos juntas delante de mi abdomen.

- Hay una razón por la que ambas estamos en esta habitación– dice, abriendo aún más los ojos y desviando la mirada de mí, quizá para cerciorarse de que ningún Agente sea testigo de lo que va a suceder. – Yo, porque tengo gran talento, y saben que pueden confiarme tu imperiosa necesidad de brillar más de lo que puedes. Tú, para prepararte para el matadero. Vas a divertirme mucho en la Arena, y yo lo haré desde aquí, observándote desde la comodidad de mi sillón.

- Trato hecho.

De ahí en adelante no se escuchan más palabras. Mi gasolina llega a su límite, y la puerta se convierte en el mejor escenario para mirar mientras Nerine termina de retocar mi apariencia.

* * *

**-Scarlett Tannerson, Distrito Tres-**

* * *

Los agentes me guían por interminables pasillos hasta dar con unas puertas enormes, las que me llevan hacia el establo en el que se encuentran hasta ahora la mitad de los tributos. Hashtag no ha llegado, espero que lo haga pronto. Este traje es extraño, pero me gusta, mi estilista me juró por todos los delineadores del Capitolio que era el mejor que había hecho en años. No le creí demasiado, pero no es como que se lo fuera a echar en cara.

Los chicos que ya llegaron se entretienen con sus mentores y estilistas. Ambreal habla con nuestra acompañante, ambas haciendo señas que conciernen a mi traje. Por las sonrisas que se apoderan de la conversación, tengo unos pocos indicios de que de veras me veo fenomenal. Todos aquí se ven geniales.

- ¿Scarlett? ¿Ya has hablado con Hashtag acerca de las alianzas?- pregunta indiscriminadamente Sable cuando llega, lo que me deja en blanco por un momento. ¿Alianzas? ¿Tan pronto?

- Emm, bueno, no aún.

- Deberías hacerlo, creo que el chico es un buen partido.

Las palabras de Sable esconden ciertas emociones. Sé que necesito alianzas, ¿pero ir de un tirón a preguntarle si quiere ir conmigo a los juegos? Digo, puede que él prefiera a otras personas. Hashtag es alto, y puede tener potencial.

- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Crees que él quiera…?- no es propio de mí ser tan insegura, pero estamos hablando de vida o muerte, nadie puede obligar a los demás, y por mi parte, si alguien me pidiera una alianza, no sabría negarme en caso de inconveniencia.

- Por supuesto, todos necesitan respaldo en la Arena, y veo que ambos han intercambiando puntos de vista.

Eso es verdad. Me he comunicado bastante con Hashtag, es mi compañero de distrito, no sucede como que la gama de disponibilidades sea muy amplia. Él es agradable, y me he esforzado lo más posible en serlo también.

- Mira ahí viene –apunta Sable, quien se despacha fuera de mi lado para hablar con Keaton, quien también llega.

Me acerco a Hashtag con una sonrisa, él parece incómodo, los trajes son bastante pesados, tienen mucho metal y cables, pero me las arreglo para que mi expresión no se vea forzada, en este lugar debo expresarme conforme aún cuando no lo esté. Ondea su mano cuando me ve, imitando mi sonrisa.

- Hola, ¿cómo vas con el traje? Antes no podía moverme –le digo, tartamudeando un poco en las últimas palabras. ¿Qué debes hacer exactamente para asegurarte de que alguien esté de tu lado?

- Bien, ahora si puedo voltearme. –Hace al ademán de mirar hacia atrás y yo me río discretamente en respuesta. Las cosas son más fáciles, está claro, aunque la presión comienza ya a jugarme en contra. Hashtag parece evadir todo lo que haga referencia a los juegos, no quiere asumirlo aún, pero sé que está tan afectado como todos los demás. Tanto como yo. Me explicó su historia en casa, casi como si fuera lo peor del mundo, ignorando el lugar en el que se encontraba. Es una visión poco madura de los juegos, pero la verdad es que no se presenta fácil la idea de estipular cómo un adolescente lleno de hormonas reaccionará antes esto.

Tengo la intención de guardar mis manos en los bolsillos inexistentes y mirar hacia otro lado, fijándome en el pequeño grupo de Profesionales que comienza a integrarse antes del gran momento. Veo unos pocos Agentes ya moviendo a los caballos hasta sus respectivas posiciones. Tomo un respiro entrecortado, es difícil asimilar la realidad de que en pocos minutos estaré allá afuera, con toda la multitud vitoreando a los demás tributos.

- Es impresionante todo esto, ¿no te parece? –opino, quitando por un momento los ojos de los demás chicos y volviéndome a Hashtag, quien parece haber sufrido el mismo trance que yo. Por detrás de su cuello, me fijo en Sable, quien no quita los ojos de nuestro encuentro. – Mañana comienzan los entrenamientos, ya tengo piel de gallina.

- Sí. Lo que pasa es…

El sonido de una campanilla interrumpe su frase, ambos nos volteamos para ver que ya debemos escalar al carruaje. Sus palabras se quedan dentro, y yo me preocupo de que nunca salgan. Según Sable es lo más conveniente, pero la pregunta es si yo seré capaz de mantenerlo a mi lado durante los juegos. Nada está escrito, y encargarme yo me ello es difícil.

- Hashtag, Scarlett, en marcha. –Sable se acerca a nosotros, aparentemente desinformada del cambio de planes. De todas formas encontramos nuestro camino hacia el territorio de los caballos negro opaco. Ya será en otro momento, tengo hasta mañana. Eso espero.

* * *

**-Cameron Sidwell, Distrito Cuatro-**

* * *

Ayudo a Marina a subir el carruaje por mera cortesía, su sonrisa me perturba y me volteo de inmediato hacia los distritos mayores. El traje de los chicos del tres es bastante abultado, agradezco la malla de buzo, al menos puedo moverme sin tener que acarrear cien kilos sobre mí.

- ¿No estás emocionado? Toda esa gente allí afuera, van a gritar nuestros nombres, saldremos en televisión una vez más. –La voz incandescente de Marina aqueja mis tímpanos. El tono es tan agudo y escalofriante. Esto debe acabar ya. No puedo creer que deba pasar todo este tiempo con ella en los Profesionales.

Desde luego que los chicos del Uno y Dos se acercaron a nosotros cuando arribamos al establo. Toda esa maraña de los Profesionales, con su imagen invencible me atrae de alguna forma. Necesito un escudo mientras planeo lo que esté por venir. Fue un integrante de esta sagrada alianza la que de todas formas me obligó a dar el paso hacia los juegos, debo familiarizarme con el terreno.

- En casa deben estar muy ansiosos por verme, hemos esperado esto por mucho tiempo, sobre todo yo…- asiento sin intención a lo que dice, concentrándome en la crin del caballo que nos impulsará. – Quiero conocer nuestro departamento, me han dicho que es de lo más lujoso, ah, y también el Centro de Entrenamiento, espero que sea mejor que el de casa.

- Sí…- asiento, hablando al parecer por primera vez desde que entré al lugar de encuentro entre todos los tributos. Marina fue a recibirme con bombos y platillos, al parecer planea mantenerse a mi lado todo este tiempo. Silas me dio un par de consejos antes de salir del tren, y uno residía en no demostrar que tan cansado este de los demás tributos, en especial si son de mi alianza, al parecer ya había analizado cada rincón de mí y sabe que no soy de los que reacciona de la mejor forma.

De un momento a otro, el carruaje se pone en marcha, invitándome a avanzar también por el remolque de los animales. Veo como la chica del uno a metros adelante se tropieza y la sostiene el chico, quien no quita la sonrisa de su rostro. Ellos serán mis compañeros. Mañana debo entrenar con esas personas. Bueno, es lo que me conviene, no puedo protestar, después de todo, es lo mejor que hay.

- ¡Por Dios! Ya comenzará –resopla Marina, fijando la vista en frente, mientras yo pido a todos los santos que se mantenga en esa posición, al menos hasta que crucemos en umbral.

Cada expresión que muestra me hace recordar a los chicos que convirtieron mi ambiente familiar en un infierno. Las armas que se enfundaron con tal magnitud que los almuerzos en congregación pasaron de las risas tipo Marina, al sombrío silencio. Antes me preguntaba si una persona, a kilómetros de distancia, era capaz de inducir ese cambio, luego de ese momento lo supe. Mi hermana nunca volvió. Y la atmósfera en la que me estoy internando, es idéntica a la suya antes de morir. Sólo que seré yo ahora quien juegue.

Omito los chillidos de Marina, quien añade a los rezos el nombre de un chico del que no me entero, echándole vistazos al anillo que reside en su dedo. No sé lo que sucede con ella, pero no me intriga, y practico mi expresión para cuando crucemos las puertas, allá afuera es otro mundo.

En efecto, luego del Distrito Tres, es nuestro carro el que se interna en la atmósfera de los gritos y vítores colectivos entre toda la masa de color. Hay ciertos momentos en que avecino mi caída, pero no sucede, mi nombre prolifera por el aire, haciéndome disimular una sonrisa en un par de ocasiones, pero me apego a la imagen que explicó Silas. Debo mostrarme frío, inexpresivo, ignorar todos los berrinches de chicas que se sacan los ojos al mirarme por primera vez.

Es gracioso, todo esto, como un país entero puede teñirse con la matanza, pero eso ya se encuentra acogido tan bien dentro de mí que no me afecta, ese es el trabajo de los entrenadores en los distritos. Mezclar mi propia motivación con el verdadero espíritu Profesional, y los asuntos por sobrepasar es el verdadero reto. Soy parte de toda una fechoría despiadada, y aún cuando parte de mi familia se halla incinerado en una de las versiones anteriores, de alguna forma siento que pertenezco aquí.

Alzo mi cabeza aún más mientras sus suspiros femeninos ahogan el aire a mi alrededor. Los agradecimientos adecuados de Marina también juegan un rol importante en mi actitud ente tanta celebración. No quieren a dos tributos iguales, que la ansiedad salga por los poros en todo momento. Ella es simplemente parte de la entretención, mientras que yo estoy aquí para propinar el golpe final.

* * *

**-Rye Rice, Distrito Nueve-**

* * *

El tambaleo es evidente sobre la estructura del carruaje, y Orissa se ha aferrado a mí un per de veces antes de caer al vacío, parece como si fueran mil metros hacia abajo, incluso a la descendida velocidad que llevamos. Los gritos nos envuelven cada vez más, y los demás distritos parecen experimentar lo mismo que nosotros. La emoción es palpable, pero por alguna razón, quiero que termine ya, quiero una cama, quiero dormir y olvidar todo lo que sucede.

Mañana se nos viene encima el entrenamiento, y no estoy especialmente emocionado por ese momento. Las rivalidades comienzan, los Profesionales se darán a conocer, y no quiero ser parte de la matanza que tomará lugar en pocos días. Todo esto es inhumano, y por desgracia, ya me enjaularon aquí.

Al menos hay personas que parecen tener la misma humanidad que yo. Orissa ha sido una gran compañía, durante el desayuno de hoy tuvimos una charla constructiva con Sondra y Rolph, quienes escupen datos que, a su parecer, no serán de gran ayuda, pero estoy dispuesto a absorber lo que sea necesario para estar preparado.

- ¡Cuidado!

El grito fuera de los estándares de de Orissa me saca de mis casillas, y no tengo tiempo para percatarme del inmenso ramo de flores que aterriza sobre mi cabeza. El aturdimiento es inmediato, y mi compañera mi mira con una mano sobre los labios y riéndose.

- Veo que ya nos quieren atacar- ironizo yo, cuando recupero la compostura. Veo hacia el lugar del público en que se presume que salió el ramo de orquídeas, hallando entre las personas a un par de chicas con el cabello erizado y brillante, que cargan una especie de onda de madera magnificada y me saludan exaltadas cuando les pongo atención, al menos hasta que distingo un destello blanco retirándolas de sus puestos.

Es irónica toda esta situación, me río acompañado de Orissa, añadiendo desbordada excitación a nuestro carruaje. Ya más calmados, nos percatamos de que ya comienza el estacionamiento de los carros ante la gran mansión del presidente McLaughen. No está a la vista, pero al menos ahora nos encontramos fuera del alcance de ramos locos.

Los caballos nos ubican a un costado del distrito siete. Veo hojas sobresaliendo por todas partes, y la chica tiene un sobrero que simula un nido de pájaros algo exagerado. No devuelven nuestra mirada, el chico parece estar muy interesado en la ornamentación de los pilares en la mansión, y ella mira al suelo con los brazos cruzados.

- Damas y caballeros, tributos, con ustedes el Presidente McLaughen –anuncia una voz insípida desde todas direcciones. Pareciera como que el mismo cielo es un parlante extendido.

En el balcón, puedo ver a una figura con el cabello rojo y flameante, este presidente es conocido entre los anteriores por su excéntrica obsesión de variar entre los infinitos tonos de rojo y naranjo. Su cabellera protagoniza un degradé desde hace unos cuantos años, me agrada que su periodo ya esté llegando a su fin, no tiene mucha aprobación.

- Tributos, les damos la bienvenida– vocifera el hombre al micrófono, quizá con más emoción de la que debiera, nunca se ha caracterizado por ser alguien serio, pero eso disfraza aún más lo despiadado que es, ningún presidente nunca es piadoso, y con el tiempo se vuelven peores. – Celebramos todos aquí presentes y en los distritos, su honor, coraje y sacrificio.

Le echo una ojeada a Orissa mientras continúa expresando su monótona emoción. Ella lo observa con los ojos entornados y los labios rígidos, algo que me extraña, pero paso la página rápidamente, debo estar preparado para muchas cosas. Detrás de ella veo a los chicos del Siete nuevamente, desprovistos de mucha emoción, en un tercer plano, está el carruaje del Distrito Cinco. El cabello de la chica brilla tanto como el de McLaughen, y la mirada del chico a su lado es interceptada por la mía. No hago ningún gesto, pero nos mantenemos así por un buen rato hasta que escucho los aplausos apoderarse nuevamente del presente. Quito la vista del chico en ese instante, sin permanecer unos segundos más reflexionando acerca de su inexpresividad.

- Al fin- digo volviendo la normalidad y fijándome en Orissa, quien sufre el mismo cambio.

- Sí, ahora iremos a ese lugar.

Apunta hacia el gran edificio al que viramos nuestra dirección. Ahí estaré los siguientes cuatro días, entrenando, aprendiendo a matar, al igual que Orissa. Al igual que el chico de antes. Sigo pensando, pero sé que las actitudes sufren ciertos cambios en este lugar, es lógico debido a toda la carga emocional. Nos colocamos ahora detrás del distrito ocho, cuyos trajes rosados combinan con el resto de los atuendos Capitolinos. Esos estilistas saben lo que hacen desde luego.

- Fase uno, completada –decreta Orissa, suspirando mientras pasamos bajo techo y yo sonrío. Quién sabe qué más se nos viene encima.

* * *

**-Lien Merino, Distrito Ocho-**

* * *

Descendemos del carruaje entre los retardados vítores de Woof y Phelippe, el último yéndose de inmediato para conversar con los demás de su especie antes de subir a sus respectivos pisos. Rimin lo sigue con la mirada hasta que se pierde entre todos los colores, desde que la vi, supe que Rimin era algo extraña, eso de presentarse voluntaria sin una razón idónea, o al menos que pueda explicar, no es normal. No he estado muy cerca de ella.

- Estuvieron espléndidos, no se imaginan las caras de los espectadores luego de ver sus trajes- aprecia de la nada la voz de mi estilista Amethist, quien no descarta la sonrisa de su rostro y nos recorre de pies a cabeza.

- Es verdad, allá afuera todos los veían.

Las palabras de Woof no me reconfortan, sé que tuvimos el mismo nivel de popularidad que la mayoría de los distritos, incluso menos, la poca expresividad por ambos lados no nos jugó de la mejor manera, Rimin parecía desconectada, siempre pensando en otra cosa. No es que esperar mucho de este momento, y no se trata de que un paseo en carruajes defina tu futuro, lo importante está por venir.

- Ya es hora de subir, sus habitaciones los esperan, e imagino que tienen sueño- dice Woof, abanicando su mano hacia la puerta de entrada. Los caballos ya se van, empujados por las cuerdas de los Agentes de la Paz. Ya veo que muchos tributos se disponen a dejar el lugar en busca de sus cómodos lechos. Yo también planeo hacerlo, estoy agotado y las piernas me duelen luego de la sesión con mi equipo de preparación, nunca supe el origen de la sustancia que untaron en mis extremidades.

Rimin entrecierra los ojos y le echa un vistazo a la puerta, algo desmotivada.

- Sí, subamos- su mueca de disgusto es evidente, y yo marco en mi cabeza nuevamente el no acercarme a ella en los próximos días.

Cuando llega Phelippe pregunta por qué no hemos subido ya, que no sacaremos nada con permanecer aquí como estatuas viendo como los Profesionales inmutados lanzan miradas escrutadoras. Sigo su consejo y soy el primero en partir, alguien debe actuar. Es ese momento cuando veo una cabellera moverse al compás de mis pasos y los de la callada Nerissa a mi lado, quien por cierto continúa con el voto de silencio desde el tren.

Es sólo un pequeño vistazo el que le doy a la chica en cuestión antes de que su elevador se cierre hermético. Me detengo de golpe y Phelippe choca con mi espalda, cuando me volteo, me echa miradas enfadadas, al igual que Rimin. Me muevo más rápido para que todos partamos, pero no saco la imagen de mi cabeza de inmediato.

- ¿Qué sucede Lien?- pregunta Woof desde atrás, tanteando mi hombro. - ¿Viste un fantasma?

No, no fue un fantasma, pero algo parecido. Era Malva, o al menos alguien muy parecida a Malva. Logre vislumbrar la delgadísima figura debajo de los brotes en sus piernas, los deben de ser parte del traje. El cabello mimetizado con el top y una sonrisa algo aduladora, algo inapropiada para la situación. Malva siempre sonreía, y esta chica al parecer también lo hace demasiado.

Mi caminata continúa en el promedio, pero no me la saco de la cabeza. Desde que mi nombre fue gritado en la cosecha, me concentré en extraer a Malva y Piu de mi cabeza, era inexorable el momento en que recordara todo lo que estaba perdiendo. Ellos me acompañaron toda mi vida hasta ayer, desde que estoy en el orfanato, son las mejores personas que conozco. Y Malva, ella es increíble, y ahora veo a su doppelganger en este lugar, tan entusiasmada como mi amiga está todos y cada uno de los días mientras va a trabajar. ¿No es acaso injusto?

Al parecer no, no sólo pretenden quitarme la vida en este lugar, sino que también sacarme de quicio todas las horas. No sé quién es ella, pero ahora no podré sacarle un ojo de encima. Subimos al ascensor transparente y dejamos la tierra firme nuevamente para internarnos en las alturas, al igual que en los carruajes y el tren, nunca me siento seguro en este lugar. Rimin subió un poco el ánimo. Parece una máscara de teatro, de esas que andan en par y una es el contraste de la otra.

- Pasarán los siguientes tres días aquí, ocúpense de disfrutarlo, dudo que lo hagan de nuevo –nos comunica Phelippe cuando las puertas se separan y ponemos un pie sobre la alfombra mullida.

- Sabias palabras Phelippe, pero podrías ser algo más amable –interviene Woof, frunciendo el ceño y guiñándome un ojo. No repongo, tomo a pecho las palabras de mi escolta, pero dudo que vaya a disfrutar algún momento aquí.

* * *

**-Stann Kobold, Distrito Uno-**

* * *

Todos nos dispersamos por el piso entre las habitaciones mientras Avery nos comunica que la cena será en poco tiempo. Debo tomar una ducha y salir de este traje antes, ya tengo calambres, pero me gusta, las obras de los estilistas son magníficas y sólo puedo agradecerles. Agatha se veía menos incómoda que yo allá afuera, es algo más adaptable, eso es he notado desde que subimos al tren.

- ¿Stann?- susurra una voz a mi espalda. Me giro y encuentro a Trystan, el único aún en la habitación conmigo. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo de algo?

- Sí, sí, ¿qué pasa?

El hombre entrecierra los ojos, quizá intentando descubrir por qué me comporto tan amable con todo el mundo, aceptando reglas, sumiso y asintiendo a cada regalía. Creo que no todos los voluntarios de mi distrito tienen ese perfil frente a los mentores.

- Sólo una cosa- se voltea para cerciorarse de que no haya nadie. –Debo decirte que no tomes en cuenta lo que Avery te diga, sé cómo es ella, sólo peleará por Agatha-. Veo como pasa una mano por su cabello, y eso le quita algo de seriedad a lo que acaba de decir, ese tic es quizá lo que lo caracteriza entre los demás mentores. –Escucha sólo yo que yo te diga, y ten cuidado con Agatha, las calladas siempre son las más peligrosas.

Asimilo todo lo que me acaba de decir. ¿Agatha? ¿Peligrosa? Eso no cuadra con los estándares en los que ya la he calificado. No habla mucho, es como yo en el sentido de acatar a todas las órdenes o pseudo órdenes que nos den. Y hablando de Avery, también parece una persona más amable de lo que esperaba.

- Mmm, bueno- silbo, no tan convencido. –Lo tomaré en cuenta.

- Hablo seriamente Stann, las dos chicas van por su cuenta.

Luego de sus palabras, asiento algo más expresivo de lo que esperaría y me dirijo a mi habitación. Ya con la conversación olvidada, aprecio durante más tiempo del convencional –al menos para alguien originario del Uno- todo el lugar. La cama mullida, las lámparas bañadas en metales preciosos, y toda ornamentación teñida con cierto estilo futurista y blanco. Me agrada, es acogedor y me siento más importante de lo que debiera.

Poco después me interno bajo la ducha, envolviéndome en una toalla y escogiendo de entre todo un abanico de prendas para ir a cenar. Todo se presenta como si fuéramos a un restaurante o algo parecido, pero ya vi la amplia mesa en el comedor siendo preparada por los avox, vamos a comer aquí.

Me voy por un conjunto rojo y negro, con pantuflas similares a la alfombra por la que nos desplazamos. Supongo que la formalidad no es un requerimiento cuando técnicamente no saldremos del piso. Presiono el botón para desempañar y salgo, dejando el traje de los carruajes sobe una silla, debidamente doblado.

- ¡Stann, qué alegría, y que bonitas… pantuflas!- celebra mi escolta cuando aparezco en el comedor, dónde soy el último en llegar. La mujer acentúa aún más su sonrisa, captando un aire extraterrestre del que no me había hecho testigo antes. Son todos así, aún proviniendo del distrito más acaudalado, aquí hay millares de cosas novedosas.

- Veo que ya te acomodaste- añade Trystan haciendo omisión a las pantuflas, quizá cerrando el ciclo de comentarios hacia mi calzado.

Me siento a un lado de Agatha, en frente de Trystan. La mesa, por decirlo menos, es un festín de alimentos bastante sofisticados que no puedo esperar en probar. Me encuentro vertiendo una salsa naranja sobre las chuletas de cerdo cuando Avery rompe el silencio haciendo referencia a los carruajes:

- Me han llegado los chismes del evento, dicen que el distrito más ovacionado fue el Ocho, quién no lo pensaría cuando las telas de felpa son lo próximo en la temporada, esos estilistas saben lo que hacen- escupe las últimas palabras, con ellas cerrando el proceso de cambio entre una mujer promedio y una arpía descontrolada. Desde que la conocí me ha hecho gracia su capacidad de cambiar tan drásticamente en pocos segundos. Quizá Trystan tenga razón y será mejor mantenerme alejado de ella.

- A nosotros tampoco nos extraña, pero será mejor hablar del Entrenamiento mañana- interrumpe mi mentor, tocando burlonamente el hombro de Avery. – Agatha, ya mencionaste que sí entrenabas en el distrito, pero necesitamos saber tus técnicas, ¿qué sabes hacer? Supongo que Avery estará interesada.

- Bueno…- Agatha tartamudea ante la referencia a sus capacidades, y cuando ya son uno segundos de silencio y tensión sobre ella, yo interrumpo.

- Supongo que los Profesionales seguirán en pie este año, y Agatha estará dentro- trago saliva mientras ella me echa un vistazo, algo anonadada quizá por mi repentino respaldo. Por otro lado, Trystan me mira confundido. – Digo, somos del Uno. Mañana veremos a los demás distritos. Hay muchas cosas qué discutir.

* * *

**-Marie Elizabeth Mason, Distrito Doce-**

* * *

Los golpeteos en la puerta me sobresaltan, al encontrarme en una cama que no es la mía, entre cuatro paredes que son las de mi hogar. Miro a todas partes, confundida, hasta que todo toma forma en mi cabeza y caigo aturdida por la pesadilla hecha realidad. Los golpes no son de mamá, llamando para que le abramos la puerta y entrar a casa, sino que son de mi escolta, a quien pertenecer los reiterados grititos desde afuera.

- Marie Elizabeth, es hora del desayuno, deben bajar al entrenamiento en media hora, no deben estar tarde allá abajo- la voz de Tabitha, aún proviniendo desde el otro lado de la puerta, retumba en mis oídos. Toda la cacofonía de ayer en los carruajes me mantuvo torpe hasta que finalmente me dormí. Harlow no se veía muy afectada, por razones obvias.

- Ya voy- le aviso, elevando mi tono lo más que puedo, aún sospechosa del efecto en mis oídos del desbordado sonido. Los avisos por parte de mi escolta cesan, y yo hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salir de la cama y vestirme con el uniforme de entrenamiento que hallo posado sobre la silla.

Ya lista, voy al comedor, dónde encuentro a Tabitha y Harlow. Veo que Ian se ha tardado más que yo, pero se nos une segundos después dentro del traje idéntico al mío.

- ¿Ya están listos? ¿Emocionados?- las palabras de Tabitha no son exactamente calmadas. Al parecer ella es el único ser humano alegre de este piso, a Harlow la he visto muy poco animada últimamente. Bueno, era de esperarse, tiene la vida del hijo de una ganadora en sus manos, eso no debe ser fácil, tanto como para nuestra mentora como para la madre de Ian.

- Ya veremos- insinúa Ian, como solitaria respuesta ante Tabitha. Creo que él tiene un dos para hablar mejor que el mío. Yo me doy a conocer, pero últimamente he sentido que todo lo que sale de mi boca carece de sentido. Y esa es la razón de que hablo tan poco como Harlow, no yo me reconozco.

Hablando de la mentora, unos segundos después rompe su silencio sepulcral, usando una voz más aguda de lo que mis oídos soportan en primera instancia, y se dirige a nosotros, poniendo quizá más énfasis en el vistazo a Ian:

- ¿Tienen algo planeado? Hay mucho que ver allí abajo, ¿alguna idea Ian?

- Mamá se encargó…- traga saliva, quizá planeando con minuciosidad lo próximo a decir. –Mamá se encargó de que estuviera preparado en caso de que esto sucediera. Creo que tengo qué hacer.

- Eso es bueno- afirma Harlow limpiándose con la servilleta, luego desvía la atención hacia mí. -¿Tú Marie Elizabeth? ¿En qué planeas perfeccionarte?

Es una frase algo ambigua para las respuestas que había planeado durante el momento de Ian. Yo no sé nada supervivencia, digo, no tengo ninguna madre vencedora que sirva como mentora desde que nací, yo soy normal. Al menos como espero que sean todos los demás tributos, Ian no se presenta como un parámetro.

- Creo que iré por las cosas más fáciles primero- repongo, insegura. No sé de qué forma hablarle a un mentor para que me tome en cuenta.

- Eso está bien, pero debes ir al menos por un arma, para estar preparada en caso de que tengas la oportunidad.

¿En caso de que tenga la oportunidad? ¿Oportunidad de qué? ¿De tener un arma en las manos en el momento de la verdad? Bueno, tiene sentido, y las palabras de Harlow no son exactamente motivadoras, pero es la verdad. Formulo varios comentarios en mi cabeza, pero ninguno acorde a la situación.

- Ian podría ayudarme.

Oh, por Dios, lo hice. Sé que he insinuado en mi cabeza las veces suficientes la posibilidad de estar en la alianza de Ian, pero nunca pensé en expresarlo tan explícitamente. No lo conozco lo suficiente como la saber cómo reaccionará, pero tengo el beneficio de la duda. Harlow no habla por un momento e Ian le da un mordisco a su tostada. Quizá me pasé de la raya, quizá mis posibilidades de permanecer con Ian tocaron el fondo, y Harlow se haya dado cuenta de que no soy más que peso muerto que busca aliados que la acompañen.

- Eso lo verán durante los próximos días, pero ahora centrémonos en el entrenamiento individual. Los juegos son individuales-. Las palabras de Harlow me caen como una cubeta de agua congelada. Ya está decretado, tengo que perfeccionarme yo misma, sino mi oportunidad caerá a los infiernos.

- Muy bien, se acabó la charla, es hora de que bajen- interrumpe Tabitha, rompiendo hábilmente el silencio. Supongo que a ella no le importa decir cosas inapropiadas. –¡El tiempo el oro! En marcha.

* * *

**-Minjo Black, Distrito Cinco-**

* * *

Cuando los tributos terminan de congregarse y yo ya he hecho un análisis exhaustivo de cada uno, el Entrenador Jefe sube al zócalo de en medio, imponiéndose de forma inmediata, incluidos los Profesionales, a quienes Amentia nos advirtió que les tiene preferencia incondicional, aún cuando no lo demuestre abiertamente. Todos desvían la mirada hacia el hombre de piel cetrina con los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago, quien nos observa como si fuéramos pequeños insectos. Supongo que esa es la actitud propicia.

- Tributos, tributos, pónganme atención si tienen agallas-. Desde luego que llama nuestra atención, puede que sea la única persona que no nos trata como peluches desde que llegamos. –Aquí dentro pueden ver una gran variedad de armas letales, arcos, cuchillos, lanzas que hemos diseñado especialmente para los más ansiosos de sangre. Los inteligentes mirarán las habilidades de supervivencia, los cegados irán por las armas. Yo y mis subordinados estamos aquí para ayudarlos en lo que necesiten. Sepan distribuir su tiempo, ninguno de ustedes ha pisado la Arena y cuando lo hagan necesitarán más que una espada para ganar.

Las palabras no me toman por sorpresa, sé que todo lo que dice tiene sentido, que los estúpidos irán simplemente por las armas. Yo ya tengo facilidad con algunas de ellas, pero debo ocuparme de mis debilidades, es lo que alguien inteligente haría. Me separo de Andranik de inmediato, puede parecer capaz, pero mi plan no es exactamente llamar a las miradas a todos los sectores a los que me dirija. Debo pasar desapercibido, y ella no ayudará en eso. Veo que la pelirroja se dirige de inmediato a los cuchillos y yo ruedo los ojos.

Analizo el centro, tomando notas de todos los demás y qué tan cerca están de mí. Tengo varias frases preparadas para alguien que pretenda acercarse, y una amplia variedad de planes para el día y los próximos dos. Es primordial perfeccionarme en todo, debo estar preparado para todo. Me acerco a la sección de camuflaje primero, dado que hay camuflaje y reconocimiento de plantas está claro que la Arena será en exteriores.

- ¿Puede darme de esas pinturas?- le digo a la mujer en el puesto, quien me da un vistazo más largo de lo normal. Tiene sentido, somos pocos quienes quedamos puros, mis facciones no son de las que se ven todos los días-. Por favor.

Mi insistencia la saca del trance. No debo permitir que nadie me haga perder el tiempo. Me volteo, asegurándome de que no haya nadie especialmente cerca.

Las pinturas y texturas son muy básicas, pero imagino que la combinación es lo impresionante cuando gozas de verdadera versatilidad con ellas. Insisto en dejar mis amadas armas para después, por más que me llamen, el camuflaje no se me dará exactamente bien.

- ¿Has practicado algo de esto?- pregunta de la nada la mujer frente a mí. Yo no subo la mirada de inmediato, pero ella mantiene la suya clavada en mí.

- Algo así, en casa me gustaba esto desde que era pequeño- las palabras salen fluidas, yo sintiéndome bien conmigo mismo por saber que puedo fingir tanto en casa como aquí. ¿Yo? ¿Practicando camuflaje cuando hay cosas mucho más importantes que hacer? Como preocuparme por mi tío y qué es lo que hace a toda hora del día. Las pinturas pasan a segundo plano, pero es conveniente que me conozcan como el artista.

- Me alegro, supongo que te gustará estar acá más que en otras secciones- celebra ella, emocionada. Está claro que este lugar no es muy concurrido por los tributos. Incluso estoy pensando en irme también.

- Sí…

Paso unos minutos más allí, esperando al momento propicio para dejar el puesto sin sospechas detrás. Cuando finalmente me voy, capto a la pareja del nueve, el chico a quien vi en los carruajes y no me quitó los ojos de encima por un gran tiempo.

Hago un par de maniobras evasivas para que no se acerquen a mí y escojo el puesto de los venenos. Eso me servirá, quizá de complemento para mis shurikens. Amentia me dio consejos sobre todo esto, y ponerlos en práctica me orienta un poco más, la mujer sabe lo que hace, a diferencia de Lancel, que se la ha pasado mirando a Andranik todo el tiempo, quien por cierto no está sola ahora. La veo acompañada por una chica quien no sé si es del siete, ocho o nueve. Bien por ella.

- Hola amigo, ¿qué haces?

La interrupción me deja marcando ocupado hasta que finalmente me volteo hacia el chico del nueve, quien mantiene el alto un recipiente con brillante veneno dentro. No respondo, sino que vuelvo a lo mío.

- Orissa y yo pensábamos que podrías venir con nosotros, pareces solitario- la decisión en su voz es desconcertante. La chica a la que hace referencia está detrás de él, inexpresiva, como si no hubiera querido venir, pero me sonríe forzada cuando nota que le pongo atención.

- Está bien- asiento, no muy seguro. Quizá algo puede salir de esto, puede que no sean completos inútiles.

* * *

**-Isaura Gicolis, Distrito Diez-**

* * *

Muchos tributos se forman en la fila de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, yo lo hago detrás de un chico enorme, quien tiene un parche con el número "3" detrás. Creo que es el tributo más alto, no los Profesionales le ganan en estatura. Lo he visto mucho con su compañera de distrito, al parecer ya son alianza. Como todos, ya conseguirán una y yo no, porque soy pequeña, soy la más pequeña de los juegos.

- Siguiente por favor- anuncia el entrenador que se halla encabezando la fila. Adelante pasa el chico del distrito cuatro, quien se enfrenta con los puños abiertos a su contrincante, un ayudante grande y capaz. De todas formas no nos pueden herir más de la cuenta, están aquí para contenernos.

- Distrito Cuatro, hay que verlo- susurra una voz en mi espalda. Es la chica del doce, quien sigue comentando con su compañero de distrito acerca de quienes pasan a la prueba de fuerza. No sé ni qué hago aquí, pero he pasado por muchas estaciones, y no estoy a la altura de ninguna. Yo tenía que venir a los dieciocho, no ahora, cuando soy pequeña y subestimada.

La fila es kilométrica, al parecer a todos se les dio por venir a esta estación a esta hora, justo antes del almuerzo. Justo detrás de mí está el otro chico que se acerca a mi edad. Creo que tiene un año más, pero no lo veo muy concentrado, está con la vista fija en una sección que no logro identificar. O quizá mira a alguien, no lo sé.

La lucha del chico del cuatro se prolonga por bastante tiempo hasta que su campanilla suena. Al parecer logró sobrepasar al entrenador, ambos están en el suelo y el tributo sobre él en una posición algo incómoda, pero desde luego todos lo admiramos desde nuestro lugar, él es un Profesional, es hábil y preparado, como yo iba a serlo cuando fuera mayor. Si sólo la cosecha hubiera esperado unos años más.

- Siguiente- repite el monótono entrenador. Pasa una chica algo enclenque y veo que quedan tres personas para mi turno. Me volteo hacia atrás, viendo como la fila se prolonga por seis tributos. Seis que verán cómo yo lo haré, que se reirán por detrás acerca de lo débil que soy. Como me gustaría que a ellos también los humillarán como lo harán conmigo. No debí venir hasta aquí.

El silencio se mantiene hasta que los luchadores comienzan con la contienda. La chica del Once, a quien reconozco esta vez, no es muy hábil, pero su altura la ayuda de alguna forma. Hace pequeños intentos de derribar a su oponente, pero no es capaz. Esta no es una práctica femenina, al menos no contra un cuarentón de ochenta kilos contra el que no tienes oportunidad. La chica forcejea una y otra vez, pero cuando acaba su tiempo, no se denota ningún avance, si que nos sacan el jugo en este lugar.

Pasan dos tributos más a los que no les pongo atención, no la debida puesto que Cadence nos dijo que debemos analizar a los demás tributos, saber qué es lo que sucede con ellos y en qué podemos sobrepasarlos. Eso iba en mayoría a Caleb, Cadence puso todo su futuro en él. Tiene razones.

- Disculpa- dice una voz a mis espaldas, sobresaltándome. –Es tu turno, te están esperando.

Es el chico del seis, quien antes parecía tan desconectado. Supongo que soy yo ahora quien le da la pelea. Mi observa con los ojos muy abiertos y brazos cruzados. No reacciono de inmediato, así que ladea su cabeza, lo que le da un aire inesperadamente tierno.

- Adelante- insiste él. Le hago caso, yendo hacia el suelo en alto donde el entrenador me espera, mirando hacia abajo. No me giro para ver al chico, él también sabrá que no tengo oportunidad.

En efecto. Paso los primeros treinta segundos intentando montarme sobre el hombre para derribarlo, pero es inútil. Me odio a mí misma por creer que iba a tener un golpe de suerte. Él no usa la fuerza bruta conmigo, sino que más que nada pone sus manos en frente para no dejarme avanzar. Hay un par de ocasiones en que logro esquivarlo y escalar hasta su espalda, pero él me despega de inmediato. La última vez caigo al suelo estrepitosamente, mi espalda se tuerce de forma que me duele por unos segundos hasta que por fin me pongo de pie. Todos los tributos observan, también el chico de atrás. Sólo quiero desaparecer, yo no pertenezco aquí.

* * *

**-Lyamond Farah, Distrito Once-**

* * *

La campanilla nos anuncia la hora del almuerzo, yo prácticamente salto desde la malla en altura, estoy hambriento, no puedo creer que tendré que permanecer tantos días con la posibilidad de no probar nada, no me siento preparado. La multitud de tributos se atrae hasta la amplia puerta del casino o cafetería, como prefieran llamarlo, intento colarme de los primeros, pero los Profesionales me ganan, entrando en masa.

Hay bastantes mesas distribuidas por el espacio, algo poco comunitario teniendo en cuenta lo pocos que somos. El lado de las comidas se repleta de inmediato y debo quedarme esperando por unos momentos antes de poder alcanzar una bandeja.

Hay algunos tributos ya unidos, algunas alianzas formadas. Veo a los dos del nueve con el chico del cinco hablando airosamente, quizá la pareja más que el de los ojos rasgados. Tiene cierto aire distinto, nada de lo que he visto antes, no me agrada. También veo a la pareja del tres y a la del doce intercambiando palabras que no escucho desde mi posición.

Necesito un aliado, allá adentro, completamente sólo, no seré capaz de avanzar. Alguien hábil, en quien pueda apoyarme y tener confianza, creo que esa es la clave de los juegos, si tienes a alguien que te brinde lo que tú también, las cosas se hacen más fáciles. En un principio pensé en acercarme a Fraise y quizá insinuar una alianza, pero es muy debilucha, no podrá correr lejos de la Cornucopia sin partirse por la mitad o que alguien la agarre. Necesito a alguien grande. Incluso a ella la he visto conversando con otros tributos, ha permanecido sospechosamente cerca del chico del ocho, al menos los divisé cercanos a las dagas hace más o menos una hora.

Finalmente puedo internarme en la fila, mis manos laten y están erosionadas por las cuerdas en la malla, estuve un gran rato escalándola, intentando tocar la campana en la cima, pero el último tramo era muy empinado y no quería caer, era muy peligroso, por más temerario que me considere, no pienso morir o quedar tetrapléjico antes de entrar a la Arena. La bandeja se posa en mis manos y reúno lo necesario antes de que el cocinero coloque mi plato sobre ella. No es como el festín que tenemos arriba, pero imagino que es más favorable entrenar cuestiones físicas más ligero de lo que terminamos en las noches, donde pienso que mi estómago se va a caer.

- Gracias- dice la chica detrás de mí cuando le entregan el plato. Lo diría, pero parecería muy forzado…. Porque lo es. Es extraño que les agradezcan a estas personas, que sólo son cómplices del espectáculo. La chica es del tres, y me echa una ojeada curiosa antes de ir por los bebestibles. Hay personas tan livianas y despreocupadas en este lugar, o al menos eso proyectan, esos son los que caen primero, quienes aún no se percatan de dónde están parados.

Estoy a punto de sentarme cuando analizo el terreno, quizá esta sea mi oportunidad para conseguir a un aliado, cuando son más vulnerables. Después de todo, el almuerzo es el momento del día más familiar, quizá es aquí cuando te abres más a la gente.

Hay muchas mesas ocupadas, veo a los pocos dúos, la mesa de los Profesionales, que domina la atmósfera. Paseo la vista por los asentamientos hasta que veo a un chico ya sentado, mirando concentrado su comida. Su cabello hasta los hombros le da un aire fresco, tiene facciones afiladas y no puedo enterarme de nada si no sube la mirada, pero debo intentarlo. Si no me equivoco, es el chico del Diez, lo vi practicar con hachas hace poco, no era del todo malo. Me escurro entre las sillas y mesas hasta alcanzar la suya, al parecer divisa mis zapatos a su lado, pero no levanta la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto con la voz más osada y tierna que encuentro, aunque le pongo decisión, deben saber que soy útil a primera vista.

Hay un silencio incómodo hasta que el chico asiente, levantando finalmente la cabeza y flexionando los brazos para apoyar su mentón sobre una mano. La tensión es evidente, pero me armo de valor para sentarme seguro. Poso el tenedor sobre la carne y comienzo a comer, hasta que su voz grave interrumpe mi minuciosa cirugía de salsa y verduras.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Sus palabras son concisas y serias, mido muy bien mi respuesta, este es mi momento de prueba, es como hablarle a uno de esos chicos mayores en la escuela, que saben que te pueden dar una paliza si los enfadas. Me tomo la situación con seriedad.

- Sólo pensé que podríamos hablar _bosh_, nada más.

Se toma su tiempo en decir lo siguiente:

- ¿Por qué dices _bosh_?- cuestiona, erizando sus labios más de lo normal cuando pronuncia la palabra. Nunca me lo han preguntado así de directo, sólo me sale, quizá es un tic o algo, a mí me parece que le da un toque a mi lenguaje.

- No lo sé, es natural- me justifico. –Por cortesía, soy Lyamond del Once.

- Caleb- repone él, bebiendo una cucharada de sopa.

* * *

**-Noam Dietrich, Distrito Dos-**

* * *

Dejamos a Marina y Agatha hablando en la sección de los tridentes y mazos, dudo que puedan manejar de esas cosas, pero no digo nada, sólo quiero acercarme a mis compañeros, con quienes he practicado siempre desde que el sueño se plantó en mi cabeza.

Stann y Cameron vienen conmigo, eso es raro, siempre veo a Cameron sólo, quizá pensando sobre cosas de las que no me interesa oír. Hablando de Stann, bueno, él puede estar por ahí lanzándole cumplidos a todos el mundo, es muy amable para este lugar, no parece un verdadero Profesional, pero es bueno con las armas, simplemente no podemos botarlo porque le falte la actitud.

- ¿A dónde?- pregunta el recién mencionado. Me he dado cuenta de que practica e alguna forma sus muecas amenazantes cuando nadie lo observa, y no sé si reírme en el acto o guardarlo para después. Al menos no interviene con nada que tenga que ver conmigo, así que no tengo nada por qué culparlo. Cameron, bueno, el no parece tener intenciones de molestar a nadie, siempre anda tan concentrado que me asusta, como dije antes.

- Voto por cuchillos, no los he tocado hace bastante tiempo- digo, ansiando el momento de tenerlos en mis manos. Las horas de entrenamiento se me han desfasado, y al hallarme tanto tiempo después dl estipulado frente a la sección, no encontré motivación en mí, fue extraño, pero era de esperarse. Mi entrenamiento comenzaba a las ocho y concluía a las once, aquí salí del ascensor a las ocho y media, y eso no está bien.

- Está bien, pero luego vamos por tridentes, las chicas se irán pronto, no les agradarán armas tan grandes- añade Cameron, resonando mis pensamientos previos, creo que comienza a agradarme este tipo. –Los cuchillos no son lo mío.

- De acuerdo, entonces hacia allá.

Cuando llegamos un par de chicos se van, están por su cuenta, pero captan el mensaje, no alcanzo a distinguir los número en sus espaldas. Le echo un vistazo a la estructura que alberga todos los cuchillos y mis ojos se prenden en llamas.

¡No!

De inmediato corro hacia ella y acomodo los mangos hacia la derecha, con los filos hacia abajo y ornamentos hacia arriba. Siempre ha sido así, de esa forma tengo mayor agarre al momento de hacerme con ellos, la inercia aumenta y se eleva el nivel de logro. Percibo como Cameron y Stann me observan atónitos, y no hasta que acabo de ubicar los cuchillos correctamente no me volteo para enfrentarlos.

- ¿Qué?- reclamo, a la defensiva, ellos no saben qué significa todo esto. –Es necesario, ahora a trabajar.

Ignoran la actuación y cada uno toma un ejemplar de arma blanca. Me pongo frente a una marioneta. Acaricio el cuchillo antes de lanzarlo y visualizo el objetivo. Escojo libremente uno de los tres objetivos mortales. Cabeza, es el más elegante y memorable, todos escogen el pecho en un momento, los más osados el cuello, pero la cabeza es para veteranos. Respiro antes y lo lanzo con energía.

¡Pum!

El cuchillo se abre paso entre el algodón y yo veo algo de relleno brillante salir, pero no exactamente del cráneo, sino que del cuello.

Mi cabeza comienza a vibrar de forma descontrolada hasta que puedo calmarme. ¿No le he dado? Soy experto en estas cosas, es imposible que practicando tanto tiempo con los cuchillos no le haya apuntado a la primera. Paso mis manos por el cabello, ojeando el mango del cuchillo culpable a metros de mí. Stann y Cameron no se detienen, sino que continúan con su tarea. No les envío ningún cumplido ni me encargo de hacerles saber que yo soy mejor de todas maneras. Esto es raro, camino con la dignidad en los suelos hacia el resto de los cuchillos, con su mango a la derecha y el filo hacia abajo, esperándome. Doy una oportunidad más, sino estoy acabado.

Blando el cuchillo con decisión y me concentro en el muñeco al frente. Me concentro en el cráneo, como siempre lo hago, esperando obtener los resultados usuales. Inspiro y expiro, entregándome al destino. Si no le di a la primera, ahora es cosa de suerte, no de qué tan bien lo haga. Y bueno, lo aviento.

Da en el blanco, como era de esperar, pero no estoy alegre ni orgulloso. Fallé el primero, no soy el mismo de antes, necesito entrenar más. Cuando Cameron y Stann me indican que es hora de ir a las lanzas porque Agatha –quien parece ser sorpresivamente nuestra nueva líder- los llama, yo no voy, ganándome un par de miradas de reproche. Pero no puedo, debo entrenar aquí, sino puede suceder lo mismo en la Arena y quién sabe qué más.

* * *

**-Eden Skov, Distrito Siete-**

* * *

- ¿No quieres ir?- le pregunto a Luzanne, con quien he hablado la mayor parte del día, es buena compañera, al menos no me critica por todo lo que hago, no como Cay. Es algo callada, y no piensa las cosas con suficiente discernimiento –antes pretendía quedarse comiendo en el casino cuando los Vigilantes nos ordenaron volver- pero es gran compañía.

- No gracias- repone, liviana y despreocupada. Aún sigo sin comprenderla del todo, pero supongo que es así todo el tiempo. –La verdad es que prefiero quedarme aquí, quiero ver más de estos mazos.

- Está bien, pero no debe ser tan malo, la mayoría van para allá. –Me sorprendo a mí misma escogiendo ir a donde va el gran porcentaje de tributos, eso es extraño, pero la verdad es que esa cámara me llamó la atención en el momento que la presentaron, vi una especie de grabación recopilatoria con los hologramas naranjos dentro y cómo ayuda a perfeccionar las habilidades con armas y el factor sorpresa integrado.

- Puede que luego vaya, suerte- confiesa, a lo que respondo con una mirada extrañada. Creo que he permanecido a su lado siendo testigo de una amplia gama de personalidades por su parte, pero imagino que así será. Tengo un aliado, eso es lo importante, o al menos eso creo, Luzanne no se veía muy acompañada cuando me acerqué a ella esta mañana. Supongo que ambas buscábamos a alguien.

Encuentro posición en la fila para entrar a la gran cámara que han descubierto los Vigilantes hace pocos minutos. Es una especie de habitación pequeña, ocho por cuatro en la que nos pondrán a prueba con hologramas, los que simulan ser otros tributos. Debo admitir que me llamó la atención, aún cuando sea la mitad los que han venido, por supuesto que los profesionales lo hicieron, aunque he podido formarme de las primeras, en este momento va adentro la chica del cuatro, quien entró bastante emocionada.

Hoy no ha sido un día muy productivo, me he internado en los infinitos conocimientos de la supervivencia y las armas, nada muy especial. En el distrito ya era buena con las hachas, al menos en el grupo, siendo la única mujer me conocían como alguien a quien respetar, al menos ese fue el mensaje que me encargué que le llegara a mi hermano, él debía saberlo. Las hachas no se me dan mal, pero es aburrido quedarse todo el tiempo en un mismo lugar, hay que aventurarse por todas partes, quién sabe si encontrarás algo interesante.

- Siguiente, señorita Crestwave por favor salga- anuncia el Vigilante, mostrando en la pantalla un punta de sesenta y dos por ciento, ante lo que la tal Marina no está muy orgullosa, pero de todas formas sale y va hacia el resto de su alianza.

Es el turno de un chico con el doce en su espalda, supongo que será el hijo de esa mentora del Cuatro, todos nos conmovimos ya por su historia, pero es hora de que avancen. Sea hijo de una ganadora o no lo sea, la preferencia no debiera ser brutal, he visto que encabeza las listas de votación. No le pongo atención mientras entra, sino que quedo anonadada cuando, delante de mí, se planta un chico, quien luce un "2" en la espalda.

- ¿Disculpa?- digo histérica. Ya sé que se trata de un Profesional, pero yo estoy en la fila. El chico se voltea con una mueca irónica. ¿Qué acaso pretendía pasar desapercibido? –Es mi turno después.

¿Qué se cree que sólo por ser hombre y Profesional puede quitarme el puesto? No gracias. Entorno mis ojos en los suyos, los que me miran con ironía excesiva.

- ¿Qué dices pequeña? Pero yo creí que me guardabas el lugar- asegura, experimentando aún más dentro del tono burlón. Siento mi cuerpo en llamas, por poco no lo empujo, pero debo calmarme, no estoy en casa, no puedo comportarme como siempre. Además, ¿qué me harán los Profesionales si me ven enfrentándome a uno de los suyos?

- Que es mi turno, te colaste en la fila- explico lo más sumisa que puedo.

Siento las miradas de personas atrás, quizá admirando mi audacia. No quito mis ojos de los suyos, concentrándome en no ceder ante la guerra de miradas, eso sólo me hará ver más vulnerable, y es lo último que necesito.

- Está bien, pequeña explosiva, adelante- cede, abanicando su brazo con parsimonia en el momento que el chico del doce sale por la puerta metálica protagonizando un armonioso sesenta y ocho. Mejor que la chica Profesional.

No hago mucho preámbulo, alimentando la tensión entre el matón del Dos y yo, ahora que lo pienso, se parece un poco a Zogat, el líder de nuestro grupo rival en casa, a quien le aposté que no sería cosechada nunca. Ahora mismo debe estar observándome en la televisión con palomitas y su inmenso séquito de leñadores. Lo imagino a él y me interno por la puerta hacia el desafío.

* * *

**Debo mencionar que tendré muy presente el tema de los reviews en esta instalación de SYOTs. Prefiero escribir para personas que leen lo que se publica, y los llamados reviews me permiten saber quién se mantiene al tanto de lo que sucede en la historia. Las muertes estarán basadas en qué tan factible sea la historia del tributo, encajada en su propia línea durante la arena y en relación a los demás, pero como es obvio, no es de esperar que el tributo de alguien que no reafirma su presencia, contonúe por mucho tiempo. Es necesario decir esto, prefiero no pasar malos ratos, y pienso de la misma forma en los autores que se mantienen en contacto con la misma historia. Gracias :3**

**El Blog de la historia está en mi perfil :)**

* * *

**Canción Original: Sovereign Light Cafe, Keane**

* * *

**Ok, es el capítulo que he escrito más rápido, yo creo que desde siempre, lo comencé ayer a las 10 y ahora son las 9:30, es un record, pero temo que la motivación no sea igual en todos los capítulos, ayúdenme a seguir así jajaja. Bueno, aquí van los primeros doce tributos, he tratado de imprimir la personalidad de cada uno en estas pocas palabras, pero deben saber que no es suficiente para decirlo todo :S **

**Me gustan todo, y hasta ahora hay unas pocas alianzas formadas, ejemplos: Profesionales (Agatha, Stann, Alice, Noam, Marina, Cameron), Luzanne+Eden, Minjo+Orissa+Rye, otras que se insinuaron no están confirmadas, pero en el próximo capítulo se muestran los otros dos días de entrenamient:)**

* * *

**Preguntillas:  
**

**- ¿Qué POV les llamó más la atención y por qué?**

* * *

**Promeeto que el próximo capítulo que suba será de En Tierra de Nadie jajaj :)  
**

**-I**


	5. Fantasmas

**Fantasmas **

_Some say I'm out of sight, how ironic that we're all so blind._

* * *

**-Rimin Blackstream, Distrito Ocho-**

* * *

La ventana no me refleja a mí, como lo hace en casa, sino que se trasluce completamente hacia afuera, como si de verdad no hubiera un vidrio intermediario entre mi vista y la ciudad; los montones de edificios, tiendas, personas excéntricas para cualquier ciudadano de los distritos pero aquí se disuelve entre todos sus pares, es peculiar, y extraño. Lo que menos me entra en la cabeza es que él pertenezca a este lugar y yo nunca lo haya visitado, es decir, quiénes están destinados a juntarse en algún momento lo harán de todas maneras. Yo misma me ocupé de firmar el contrato sin vuelta atrás.

Me ha ignorado de forma descarada, no me mira, y cuando cruzamos vistas, sólo la recoge para enviar su atención hacia otro lado. ¿Es que se porta así con todas las mujeres? Es algo grosero, pero más inalcanzable todavía, estoy obligada a recurrir a más méritos personales de los que estimaba antes de lanzarme a los leones.

¿Qué más puedo hacer? Ya tuve un entrenamiento ayer, durante toda la jornada, por lo que no pude echarle una mirada fuera del desayuno y la cena. Mi entrenamiento previo, en los días de distrito que ya me hacía partícipe de la reducida cantidad de personas –yo- que sabían que sería voluntaria, se hacía evidente. La técnica con algunas armas es excepcional, pero es exhaustiva e imperiosa la necesidad de perfeccionarme. Si quiero volver con él, debo ser la mejor, o al menos aparentarlo. Estoy segura que enviará paquetes cuando esté allá, le haré ver lo que valgo.

Esa es la frase que he reiterado en mi cabeza los últimos días. No hice esto por ningún objetivo. Papá y mamá, cuando fueron a despedirse luego de la cosecha, bajaron la vista hacia la alfombra inerte del Edificio de Justicia, alegóricos hacia el hecho de que su hija se hubiera transformado en una compulsiva irremediable, incontrolada y funesta. ¿Acaso ellos se denominan plausibles de remuneración? Siempre me llevaban la contra, y me aferré a la oportunidad de alejarme de ellos y todos en el distrito quienes se esforzaban en no dejarme vivir en paz.

Maté dos pájaros de un tiro.

Woof me llama nuevamente. Reitero que ya podría haber cruzado todos estos pasillos inmaculados hacia el comedor, pero el espejo lo impide. No sé qué rostro nuevo implementar al mirar a los ojos al hombre. Sé que no es recomendable idealizar personas hasta el punto que yo lo hago, pero con tantos valores y antivalores emergentes no puedo contenerme. No es posible contenerse ante alguien que lo tiene todo… para estar contigo.

De todas formas el uniforme de entrenamiento es lo único disponible en mi catálogo de prendas diarias, al menos hasta la entrevista. el resto puedo utilizarlas mientras me mantenga dentro del piso y fuera del alcance de las cámaras. Hago un par de muecas al espejo, practicando incisiones entre mi nariz y labios, pero nada cambia luego de numerosos intentos, supongo que tendré que recurrir al carisma natural que aún no soy capaz de localizar.

Un avox inclina la cabeza cuando salgo de mi habitación. Supongo que están aquí para arreglar mi habitación. Siempre tan corteses y considerados, probablemente mi madre necesite uno de estos. Las paredes pobremente decoradas –sólo es esta área, no crean que el comité decorativo del Capitolio se olvida de algo específicamente en este lugar- me rodean mientras describo el camino por milésima vez hasta el comedor. Los pequeños ciervos pintados en uno de los cuadros menos interpelados de la muralla me llaman la atención, pero el tiempo no es algo que aquí se desborde, debo hacer mis jugadas.

Cuando llego, ensayo mi mejor sonrisa y me siento a un lado de un inexpresivo Lien, quien no efectúa cambio en su postura cuando llego. El chico es extraño, aunque callado como yo, aunque algo me dice que lo suyo es permanente. Fijo la mirada en el largo cabello verde mar de Phelippe, inesperadamente perdiendo el habla, el también cruza miradas conmigo y yo percibo el balazo de partida.

- Hola a todos –expreso cortésmente antes de detenerme en el hombre que me quita el aliento. – Hola Phelippe.

Mi voz es más seductora de lo que esperaría una madre formal y orgullosa, pero no es tiempo de poner en la balanza lo que mi madre opinaría de este acontecimiento.

- Buenas, Rimin, ya era hora –saluda de vuelta, con un tono teñido por el desagrado al que no le hayo explicación. Quizá su jugo de arándano detoxificado no sabe bien. Sí, debe ser eso, pues le presta especial atención al líquido morado luego de mi intervención presencial en la mesa.

* * *

**-Matthew Neal, Distrito Siete-**

* * *

Ignoro la sección de las hachas en el momento que me doy cuenta de que me desplacé involuntariamente hacia ella, creo que es el único lugar que me recuerda a casa, y no quiero que eso suceda, hará más doloroso el momento en que de veras sepa que no voy a volver. Doy varios pasos lejos del lugar, intentando focalizarme en una estación de supervivencia, esas son las más solubles dentro de la imagen que doy, tienen que saber –si alguien por casualidad me observa- que no estoy aquí para darle un mal rato a nadie.

Ayer ya pasé todo el día practicando con hachas, al menos imaginando que Carter estaba a mi lado, que ambos nos preparábamos para acudir a nuestras respectivas casas luego del trabajo, no exactamente que me veía obligado a dejar ese lugar para subir siete pisos hacia mi corral. También papá se me viene a la mente, pero no tanto como las imágenes de un día normal rodeado de naturaleza arbitraria, y no un entorno indiferente y despiadado como este.

Tiendo a ver las cosas peor de lo que son, pero esto ya tocó fondo, ni siquiera he conseguido alguien que me respalde en la Arena, todos se ven imperturbables, perfeccionándose en armas y supervivencia, odiándote en secreto por ser una amenaza permanente. Cuando llego a un pequeño puesto con muchas frutas exhibidas, donde también son visitantes Eden y la chica del seis, veo mi pequeño error en no caducar los lugares en que haya gente que no quiera nada que ver conmigo. Eden es una de ellas.

- ¿Cuál es esta fruta? –pregunta al Entrenador su compañera, quien aún no ha atestiguado mi llegada. Su voz es tosca y demandante, pero intercambia sonrisas con Eden durante un par de segundos. Parecen dos chicas indiscretas en la escuela, riéndose de una tercera, no veo que se tomen las cosas muy en serio.

- Es un _granango_, intervención entre dos frutas, tiene un sabor ácido y algo harinoso, pero ayuda a combatir enfermedades estomacales, funciona para los malestares por frutas ya en descomposición, entre otras…

- Interesante, interesante. ¿Qué es lo que más me puede ser útil en la Arena? Persona que parece saberlo todo.

La mujer tose un par de veces, mirando a su catálogo y dándole vistazos preventivos a la niña pelirroja que no le quita los ojos de encima. Se detiene en una página, punteando una fruta blanquecina con manchitas verde vómito que nunca había visto en mi vida:

- Esta es una Bulba Albina, junto con las Jaulas de Noche, es la fruta más efectiva en el arte de matar al instante a quien la ingiera-. Me doy cuenta de que la mujer no es exactamente cuerda, sus ojos se iluminan al pronunciar la palabra "instante". No veo en primer plano la imagen de la pelirroja cuando le proporcionan esta información, pero tengo algunas pistas Lo bueno es que yo también lo sé, en caso de que me encuentre vagando por comida en la Arena y repentinamente caiga del cielo un bulto con pintas verdes.

- Esto me servirá, sólo espero que haya algún arbusto de estas preciosidades en la Arena, sería divertido- dice la pelirroja, que si más bien recuerdo, se llama Luzanne.

- Corrección- interviene la mujer de negro. –Éstas crecen en árboles, a bajas alturas, es fácil encontrarlas a la mano.

- Mejor aún.

Luzanne se voltea, imitando una sonrisa que me hace reminiscencia al cuento de una chica con la piel blanca como la nieve, que me narraron cuando era pequeño. Mi padre no tenía muy buen gusto en historias. La pelirroja me echa un vistazo y luego Eden la sigue, ambas fingen una sonrisa afable cuando se dan cuenta de que las he estado observando. La misma Entrenadora nota la tensión, pero las dejo ir de inmediato, no tengo tiempo para discusiones ni peleas de miradas, Eden se ha encargado de hacerme saber que no pretende llevarse bien conmigo, la recuerdo en el distrito, un par de veces la vi junto con su grupo de leñadores, insinuándose al líder de otro círculo. Ella era experta en el arte de pelearse con personas, y al parecer escogía con pinza a los hombres menos eludibles. Quizá quería atención, no lo sé. Conozco a su hermano y es un buen tipo.

- ¿Vienes por las frutas o a entenderte con esas chicas?- pregunta repentinamente la entrenadora, levantando un par de ejemplares frutales y colocándolos en un mostrador, como exhibidos en una tienda hecha y derecha.

- Emm, por las frutas. ¿Cuál es esta?

* * *

**-Agatha Stonefall, Distrito Uno-**

* * *

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? Las lanzas me aburren- reitera Marina, luego de tantas veces de decirlo que la consiento. La verdad es que perfeccionarme en este tipo de armas es lo más imperiosa, pero mi compañera de entrenamiento se aburre de inmediato de todas estas cosas, pero no puedo comportarme abrumada con ella, es tan alegre que me dolería.

- Está bien- asiento, casi sintiéndome como una madre dándole el dulce a una niña, pero desde luego Marina es más madura de que eso, supongo que ya tiene mucho con las lanzas, los chicos ya comienzan a mirarnos más agudamente que antes. – La mano ya me tiembla de tanto aventar, ¿Qué te parece por allá?- propongo, apuntando hacia los mazos, en condiciones normales, ese lugar no me sentaría muy bien, pero afrontarlo es lo primero.

- Más brazo, pero está bien, creo que ellos vienen, deberías decirles algo.

Decirles algo… claro, porque ahora soy una especie de líder a quien deben acatar. En primer lugar pensé que Noam era el ideal, pero no se le veía muy entusiasmado. Luego de varios intercambios de miradas incómodas, me lancé al vacío pronunciando ciertos consejos de entrenamiento que surgieron de le naca. Creo que ya la mayoría asumió en ese momento que yo tenía la madera de líder, pero sinceramente, no sé en qué me he metido. No es usual que los demás depositen su confianza en mí.

- Creo que las instrucciones aquí deben ser más esporádicas- pronuncio, sin siquiera saber lo que digo, creo que las palabras escasas en mi vocabulario deben salir más a la luz si quiero demostrar más paja de dictadora. –En la Arena habrá más que decidir, aquí que hagan lo que quieran.

- Entendido.

Creo que Marina ha sido quien más se ha tomado en serio my ascenso al poder. Ayer y hoy hemos entrenado juntas, y me ha llamado jefa un par veces, lo que no tiene mucho sentido pero tampoco me atrevo a contradecirla. Desde luego que se encuentra más avanzada que yo en todo lo que concierne a armas, yo voy más con las pequeñas y menos mortíferas, al contrario de todos mis compañeros. También soy la única cosechada de la alianza, y eso contrastado con de mi liderazgo no proporciona el cociente apropiado, pero quizá tengo más poder sobre ellos de lo que ellos tienen en mí. Al menos eso parece.

No nos topamos cara a cara con Stann, Noam y Cameron, pero sé que no pasamos desapercibidas al marcharnos de la estación de lanzas, quizá era lo mejor después de todo. Es extraño que una mujer actúe como la líder de los Profesionales, pero meterme en todo el embrollo de las lealtades quizá me de más preferencia dentro de los Patrocinadores, hay que poner todo en la balanza.

Alice se mantiene sin ser vista. Hace poco la divisé en las espadas, pero creo que tiene una habilidad especial para esconderse, tampoco es de las que se comunican con todos, aunque esas son las más peligrosas. Avery me ha dado muchos consejos, y aún cuando no sepa cuál seguir y cuál no, creo que una persona con experiencia es lo más útil. Me dijo que Stann puede ser una ventaja para mí, que el chico no es convencional en el ámbito de la actitud Profesional, y eso puede anotarme un par de porotos a mí en lugar de a él.

- Estos mazos son impresionantes- dice Marina, ya con uno de esos, más grande de lo con lo que una de nosotras se sentiría cómoda, pero ella parece tener más decisión y credibilidad en sí misma que yo. U en efecto, cuando practica aventándolo hacia un blanco en poca distancia, da a pocos centímetros del blanco.

- Creo que yo lo intentaré.

- Adelante, todas estas armas son tan… manipulables. Se posan en tu mano como si de verdad te tuvieran respeto… -se silencia por unos segundos, aparentemente admirando otra vez el anillo en su anular. -¿Te he hablado de este anillo?

Su voz entusiasmada pronostica quince minutos de charla unilateral acerca de la procedencia de la joya, que se ve muy costosa. No contesto, aunque un poco después, Marina se guía por la calidez del silencio y comienza a contarme una historia que comienza con un barco en medio del mar y acaba con un hombre arrodillado.

No le pongo precisamente mucha atención. En cambio, me encargo de sopesar el maso mediado en mi palma, dispuesta a lanzarlo hacia el blanco vecino del de Marina, mientras ella también se liga con el suyo. Cuando finalmente me decido a soltarlo, cae… en el suelo. Marina no parece notarlo, pero cuando me volteo, diviso a uno de los chicos en las lanzas mirando fijamente el arma en el suelo.

* * *

**-Archiee Willow, Distrito Seis-**

* * *

Las espadas se forman como un ejército sobre la estructura metálica. Todo allí refleja su alrededor, me veo proyectado, pero no alcanza para descifrar mi expresión. ¿Estoy feliz aquí? Desde luego, las espadas y dagas eran son armas excepcionales, al menos en casa, en el sendero hacia nuestro campo de batalla. Suena infantil, inmaduro, lo sé, pero yo y mis amigos teníamos incluso más diversión que los Profesionales en los juegos con las espadas de madera y escudos de plástico. Que desde luego nosotros mismos fabricamos, hablar de eso en un distrito es mortificante, con toda la atmósfera de los juegos rondando.

Encontrarme frente a una espada de verdad es… un privilegio. Otra vez suena extraño, pero cuando la acojo en mi mano siento como si hubiera estado listo toda mi vida. Claro, lo he sentido desde ayer, pero cuando intento tomarla prácticamente se desliza entre mis dedos. Son más pesadas de lo que yo pensé.

Quiero ir a escalar las cuerdas, a la pista de carrera al costado, o incluso adivinar plantas que nunca se habían cruzado en mi camino, pero las espadas me llaman. Las dagas son algo menos mortíferas, pero desde luego que iré por ellas después. Ayer practiqué con una de las espadas más pequeñas, y no soy precisamente mediocre. Todo fue miel sobre hojuelas hasta que surgió de la nada la chica del dos, con su entrenamiento bajo la manga y me quitó la dignidad, sólo en ese momento fui al combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahora me acompaña nuevamente, pero me acostumbré a ser siete veces peor que ella.

No sé qué decirle, supongo que ya unas dos horas, ambos ensartados en la misma sección, compartiendo espacio, sería una cuestión coincidencia, pero al parecer ambos tenemos cierto aprecio por estas armas.

En ese momento llega un entrenador y le pregunta si quiere ir uno contra uno. Desde luego que a mí me excluyen, generalmente veo a estos tipos yendo con los más experimentados. La chica –Alice si no me equivoco- asiente y ambos se colocan en el círculo de combate. Yo me alejo, ya no tiene mucho sentido estar acá.

Hay una variedad de secciones que me llaman la atención cuando tengo la oportunidad de acudir a todas. No evito precisamente las que son visitadas, pero sí las atestadas. Los cuchillos por ejemplo parecer hacerse vuelto populares. Veo a la pareja del tres turnándose para lanzar a un objetivo común. También a ambos del doce, quienes se unieron hace poco con el chico del siete y se pasean por las estaciones. Aún hay muchos tributos solos, pero las alianzas se van forjando rápidamente, y no quiero estar sólo allá dentro.

- ¡Hola!

La voz a mi lado me sobresalta, pero no lo suficiente como para gritar o algo así, sino que me entero que es la chica del diez. Su rostro algo más colorado de lo normal y las manos detrás.

- Hola- quizá mi voz surge menos entusiasmada de lo que pretendía, y eso desvanece su sonrisa ansiosa. De inmediato pretendo remendarlo, es la primera persona que me habla que no sea Luzanne, y ella no hace comentarios exactamente alentadores. –Hola- Esta vez parece más seguro, enderezo los hombros y cruzo las piernas, intentando proyectar mi felicidad.

- Me preguntaba si querías que entráramos a la cámara, la de hologramas. Es decir- tartamudea con lo último, al menos sé que ninguno de los dos está seguro dirigiéndose al otro. –Ambos somos los más pequeños, así podemos…

- Sí, por supuesto, vayamos.

Una sonrisa se pasea por su boca hasta que añade:

- ¿No quieres que entrenemos después? Todos son muy intimidantes, sería mejor…

- Sí, sí, yo también lo creo. Vamos- una sonrisa se refleja en mí, y no hallo una mejor pregunta que hacer que la siguiente: - ¿Qué edad tienes? Digo, para saber.

Se tarda en responder, pero no se muestra repulsiva, y eso me alivia.

- Tengo trece, cumpliré catorce en una semana.

No sé si decir felicitaciones por adelantado o lamentarme. Quizá ni siquiera llegue al decimocuarto cumpleaños, y eso es triste. Lo mismo va para mí, pero yo ya tengo catorce. No respondo, no hallo las palabras adecuadas y me siento algo estúpido, pero lo reemplazo por la premura de planes.

- Bueno, vamos a la cámara, no he entrado ni una sola vez.

* * *

**-Fraise Ross, Distrito Once-**

* * *

Lien y yo nos colocamos en la línea de partida, lista para la carrera. No sé exactamente por qué estamos haciendo esto, pero quizá una pequeña medición de velocidad nos ayude. De todas formas sé que él lo hará más rápido. Somos del mismo tamaño, pero está claro que la fortaleza es diferente, yo soy de las más flacas entre las chicas, y mis piernas son algo torpes.

- Cuando las luces lleguen a verde, parten- nos avisa el Entrenador a un lado. La verdad es que no sé para qué se necesita uno de esos en una estación de carreras, pero no discutiré, hay muchas cosas aquí que no cuadran. Veo de reojo a Lien asentir y yo lo imito.

Las luces especie semáforo se intercalan entre rojo y amarillo, hasta alcanzar el verde que me entrega la partida. Son unos cincuenta metros hasta la meta. No me siento lo suficientemente cómoda sobre el suelo, aún cuando se adiestre a las suelas de mis zapatos. Sólo me sorprendo cuando veo que a más o menos veinte metros de la partida, voy mucho más adelante que Lien. Mis piernas no avanzan exactamente rápido, y quizá hasta la chica del doce me rebasaría, pero es extraño no tener a alguien adelante.

Cuando alcanzo la meta, Lien va unos metros más allá, pero no llega muy cansado que digamos, lo que no tiene sentido.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto extrañada.

- Mi rodilla está lastimada. Fue un accidente cuando tenía quince, no puedo correr muy rápido, pero tú lo hiciste de maravilla.

No sé de dónde surge esa facilidad para entregar cumplidos, más de lo normal. Lien lo hace a menudo y yo o soy precisamente quien reciba más halagos, soy flacucha y algo desaliñada. Desde el momento en que comenzamos a hablar más que con los demás, y de ahí pasamos a entrenar juntos, Lien parece tener un don no recíproco para bañarme en cumplidos. No me molesta, pero me gustaría tener una explicación más convincente que las afirmaciones de que sea natural. Tampoco es como que se lo haya comentado.

- ¿Qué ahora?- pregunta él, sobándose el tobillo en protesta a la carrera. Me siento algo culpable por haber insistido en que fuéramos a esa estación, pero desde luego que no lo sabía.

- Creo que ya tuvimos mucho con armas ayer, quizá podríamos seguir con la agilidad hoy, pero tu tobillo no se ve en buenas condiciones…

- No te preocupes Malva…

Pestañeo un par de veces hasta identificar lo extraño en su frase. Para cuando me percato, él parece no haber notado el cambio.

- ¿Malva? Soy Fraise- digo quizá más ofendida de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Se muestra muy sorprendido, y frunce el ceño antes de afirmar en respuesta:

- Dije Fraise- muy tozudo, sacando el pecho.

- Bueno, creo que escuché mal. –Dese luego que no lo hice, pero no estoy de humor para discusiones acerca de qué salió de su boca y qué no. Ha actuado un poco raro últimamente, y no es la primera vez que lo oigo pronunciar ese nombre, pero actúo como si nada hubiera pasado. – Bueno, vamos a los obstáculos.

Nuevamente olvido lo del tobillo antes de hablar, pero él no parece ofendido. De hecho, calza una sonrisa en su rostro y asiente. También tiene ciertos cambios de ánimo, pero la verdad es que no haber cruzado palabra nunca antes con alguien con quien te comienzas a comunicar de forma brusca y sorpresiva tiene sus desventajas. No sé con exactitud cómo actúa Lien en ocasiones de estrés, y él tampoco sabe sobre mí.

- Ése ya está ocupado, pero podemos tomar el último- propone Lien, cuando alcanzamos el área de obstáculos, que se apropia de vamos metros cuadrados en tres recorridos. El primero expropiado por los chicos Profesionales y el segundo por los del nueve y el chico de ojos rasgados del cinco. –No se ve fácil, aunque creo que se pueden actualizar los niveles de dificultad.

En efecto, cuando alcanzo el panel, muestra cinco niveles que actúan crecientemente en la rapidez de los obstáculos o péndulos en aparecer y deslizarse. Tomo el primer lugar, dejando a Lien detrás. Presiono en la pantalla en número tres, sabiendo que el cinco será como adentrarme dentro de una centrífuga, y el uno no se ve precisamente demandante. Tomo aire, exhalo y parto con el bip.

- Suerte- suelta Lien desde atrás. –El primero va hacia la izquierda.

Tengo impulsos de volver y decirle que ya lo sabía, que puedo sola, pero ya me metí en la pista y volver sería un acto suicida contra los primeros caballetes.

* * *

**-Hashtag Blake, Distrito Tres-**

* * *

Doy la partida discreta y Scarlett engancha su mano en el cilindro de la estructura, impulsándose hacia adelante. Hay un instante en que creo que caerá, porque se tambalea, sin dirección hacia adelante, pero se recompone y pasa al segundo. Esta especie de prueba está en mucha altura, y no confío en las colchonetas abajo, sólo espero que Scarlett no caiga, y yo tampoco. De todas formas es ágil, cruza sin problemas hasta el otro lado, quizá con más sonidos guturales de los necesarios para darse ánimo, pero no le discuto, no habla mucho.

Cuando llega al final y se posa sobre el escalón de metal en altura, cuelga sus manos de la liana recogida. Se supone que el balanceo en la liana te lleva a un nuevo conjunto de cilindros en altura, eso a una liana más de ahí en adelante otro tipo de obstáculos. Le avisé que esperaría a que cruzara y luego iría yo, pero siento que hemos perdido mucho tiempo, y mucha gente viene para acá, será mejor partir ahora.

- ¡Voy!- le grito, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que escuche, pero bajo nivel para los demás. No tengo reposición, lo que me hace suponer que no le incomoda que vaya detrás. De todas formas ya acaba de forcejear con el vaivén de la liana y va a la mitas del segundo recorrido metálico cuando yo parto.

No me es difícil, pero la acción me da algo de vértigo al saber que una caída, aún con las colchonetas debajo, no será humilde conmigo, y debo mantenerme en forma para el día que se viene en unos pocos. Son quince tubos a los que me aferro, con los pies y el resto del cuerpo colgando a cuestas. Me apresuro debido a la presión, casi resbalándome, pero me recupero rápido. Llego al escalón firme sin muchos contratiempos y diviso a Scarlett ya enfrentándose a la angosta plataforma en altura luego de la segunda liana.

- ¿Vas bien?- pregunto hacia adelante, precipitándome un poco en el tono.

Nuevamente no tengo respuesta, lo que me deja marcando ocupado, pero luego sopeso la posibilidad de que no haya escuchado, o que no pueda hablar bien en altura, quizá tiene vértigo como cualquier persona normal.

Cruzo hasta la segunda liana sin preámbulo, sintiéndome más ligero con cada nuevo metro dejado atrás. Me preparo para ascender por la plataforma metálica cuando atestiguo un par de presciencias al costado de las raíces de la estructura. Son tres Profesionales, los tres hombres. Des de ellos no se ven muy interesados en lo que acontece aquí en las alturas, pero el chico del dos levanta la voz más de lo aceptable para alguien que se dirige específicamente a sus aliados.

- ¿Muchos problemas allí arriba chica?- suelta sonriendo burlonamente. De inmediato me doy cuenta de en quien deposita esa y un par más de frases que prefiero no repetir. Scarlett va un poco más adelante, y tiene el cuello rígido, sin atreverse a iniciar con la siguiente fase, que es una malla en altura algo más compleja que el resto del recorrido.

"Detente chico, preocúpate de tus asuntos". Las palabras no se desligan de mi lengua, y no hallo en método para que funcione, dejando a Scarlett a la deriva. La verdad es que no hay mucho que hacer contra unos, o un Profesional marcando territorio, eso nos lo dijo Sable en la mañana mientras Keston asentía a todos sus consejos como si fuera un tributo más.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Te ves… afligida.

Las intervenciones del chico no suben de tono, pero algunos tributos comienzan a observar la escena. Miradas curiosas que no me dan más incentivos que abofetear. Métanse en sus asuntos. Veo que Scarlett no pone a prueba su audacia, sino que permanece inmóvil, captando todas las pesadeces del chico del dos. Sigo sin encontrar una forma de intervenir, de hecho, me doy cuenta de que yo tampoco avanzo, sino que me mantengo como Scarlett. De hecho, el victimario se fija también en mí.

- Ayúdala tú, chico bonito, se quedó petrificada.

Escucho por lo bajo como el chico del cuatro se ríe en silencio. Él también es cómplice. Todos se unen contra los débiles, eso hacen quienes se tienen tanta confianza. La dificultad va en cómo contrarrestarlos.

Yo no lo hago, sino que diviso a Scarlett dar un paso hacia la malla mientras muchas miradas se clavan en ella, incluida la mía. Le aplaudo en silencio mientras se aferra a las cuerdas, y debo decir que en un principio se las apaña bastante bien. Quiero ver el rostro del chico del dos, ya me dispongo a tomar una fotografía mental cuando oigo un chillido agudo surgir desde la malla. Scarlett cae hacia las colchonetas con un gran estruendo, y seguidas carcajadas del chico del dos y uno de sus compañeros.

* * *

**-Andranik Agatay, Distrito Cinco-**

* * *

Pobre niña. El Profesional no acaba con ella sino cuando se aleja caminando entre risas. No sé cómo está la chica, cayó de mucha altura, aunque espero que las colchonetas hayan jugado su rol en el negocio de las caídas, para eso están. Veo como su compañero se apresura sobre el obstáculo para enterarse de la composición de su aliada. Veo un bulto en el suelo, pero mueve sus extremidades con más facilidad que alguien que desde cuatro metros de altura.

Los Entrenadores y personal de Emergencias se acercan a ella, extrayendo de inmediato todos sus implementos de reconstrucción de tributos heridos. No veo a la chica del tres muy golpeada, pero desde luego que le harán examen hasta del apéndice para buscar indicios de una catástrofe antes de la Arena. No se van luego de más de diez minutos, cuando su compañero ya se acerca y la ayuda a levantarse. Cojea levemente, pero nada que no pueda mejorar hasta unos días más. Por su bien debe hacerlo. Lo único que me desagradó más que su caída, fue la risa del chico del dos, no lo soporto, ya lo he visto con sus cuchillos, quiero verlo cuando uno de ellos esté fuera de sitio.

- Está bien, acabado el escándalo, vamos a alguna parte, perdemos tiempo- se apresura a decir Rimin, mientras planeo meticulosos planes en mi cabeza acerca de cómo pisotear al chico del dos. Pero no tiene sentido, no estoy aquí para enfadarlo a él.

- ¿Dónde no hemos ido?- le pregunto armándome de paciencia. Puede que Rimin tenga un año menos que yo, pero actúa como una niña mimada de ocho años. Lo positivo es que tiene cierta habilidad para las armas. No es que justifique su estúpida e irrazonable ocasión de voluntariado, pero al menos tuvo cierta preparación antes, sabía en que se metía.

- A muchos lugares, y tenemos sólo un día y medio para ir a todos- esta vez su voz suena acosada por el tedio. He notado que sufre de ciertos cambios de actitud. Bueno, no se puede decir que sea una persona balanceada. He conocido muchas personas que se despegan de su mismo molde, he tratado con muchas. Trasladarte por tantos hogares en los primeros años de entrega distintas visiones de la vida… y de desordenes familiares.

- Creo que es hora de que cubramos más terreno, así cuando una de las dos halle una estación que de veras valga la pena, le notificará a la otra- enfatizo en el "notificará" esperando que eso la estimule a seguir el plan con más dedicación.

- Está bien. Iré hacia los cuchillos, creo que no he…

- No, no, yo lo haré, necesito ver si tengo algo de puntería, tú ya tienes técnica de sobra con las navajas, deberías asegurarte más por allá.

Le echa un vistazo al puesto de dichas armas, quizá balanceando las opciones. Creo que no he dado una explicación muy convincente, pero espero a su contraataque.

- Pero necesito saber de todo, quién sabe si no tendré una navaja en la Arena…- su voz comienza a oscilar entre la decepción y aflicción.

- Si yo me aseguro con los cuchillos y tú con las navajas, tendremos más posibilidades en caso de que un Profesional venga a atacarnos, seremos diestras en las armas propicias- mi discurso o está precisamente caracterizado por una línea concreta, puede que ambas convicciones sean correctas, pero algo de los cuchillos me llama la atención. Además, tengo mayor poder de convencimiento que Rimin, de eso estoy segura.

- Ya- se entrega secamente, alejándose hacia las navajas mientras yo hallo mi camino hacia el destino en discusión. Está el chico del dos, y rozo imperceptiblemente con la estructura que alberga sus preciados cuchillos, empujándola hacia un ángulo absurdamente distinto, pero sé que él lo notará.

Creo que ya sé por qué lo desprecio tanto. Tiene un aire, sólo un aire, a ese hombre. Howard Panitz, el que estiró la pata hace apenas un año. Era ya crecido, tenía cuarenta cuando las cosas tomaron un mal camino y tuve que dejar su casa al igual que la de los otros buenos samaritanos. No abrí la boca luego de los acontecimientos, pero él pagó con su vida unos meses después. De alguna forma, eso se ha reiterado cada una de las veces, y el rostro del chico del Dos –quizá su expresión o la orientación de los rasgos- me recuerda Howard Panitz, y las corneas me hierven cuando pienso en él o sus predecesores.

- ¿Qué tanto miras?- interviene él luego de unos segundos de contemplación algo inapropiada de su fisonomía. Yo misma me sorprendo saliéndome de la raya, siempre estoy muy contenida, hasta hace poco el puesto de camuflaje me servía de recreación, pero decidió no perder más tiempo con los dibujos, ya tenía suficientes en casa y con mi piel.

- ¿Qué tanto preguntas?- respondo despuntada. Su rostro me enerva, no creo poder verlo en la Arena.

Me alejo dramáticamente mientras vuelvo a golpear la estructura, botando un par de cuchillos que resuenan en todo el salón.

* * *

**-Marina Crestwave, Distrito Cuatro-**

* * *

La mesa se repleta en segundos con docenas de platos copados con delicias. Es interesante como los mismos pigmentos en la ciudad son imitados también en las comidas, se enfatiza el color original haciéndolo chillar. Una pasta que debiera ser de manzana verde –quizá para el postre, porque no se me ocurre un acompañamiento de plato principal- es tan verde y clara como la misma cáscara de la fruta. Lo mismo sucede con las alas de pollo o el arroz amarillo, siento como si estuviera comiendo alimentos de plástico, pero cuando tocan mi boca recobran su especialidad. Bueno, de esa misma forma son los rostros de quienes se sientan a la mesa.

- ¿Qué tal va la alianza? Alguno de sus compañeros tiene alguna habilidad… preocupante- insinúa Mags, mientras todos giran su atención hacia ella. De todas formas los tenedores continúan con su cauce. -¿Del Uno? ¿Del Dos?

- Creo que están todos bien, no me he dado el tiempo en todas las estaciones aún- respondo avivada. Está claro que yo me apodero de la jovialidad de ambos. Cameron habla lo justo y necesario, incluso menos.

Silas tampoco abre mucho la boca, y menos ahora que come. Creo que tiene una obsesión sobre los límites por la comida, de alguna forma sus manos se aligeran y planean por la mesa. Debe de hacer mucho deporte para mantenerse en esa forma.

- ¿Tú Cameron? ¿Cómo ves a la alianza?- Ante la carencia de respuesta por parte del chico a mi lado, Mags se frota la frente insinuando una mueca con sus cejas. Yo también perdería la paciencia si nadie tuviera la disposición necesaria para mantener una conversación sobre ruedas. -¿Alguna inquietud?

- Hemos hablado bastante con Noam, acerca de la rubiecita- farfulla él sin intenciones de elevar el tono para que todos comprendamos. –Tomó el poder demasiado rápido.

- Eso fue porque nadie más hizo presencia, Agatha nos dirige porque sabe hacerlo- intervengo yo, ambos me miran asombrados, creo que ninguno creía que yo era capaz de contradecir una afirmación.

Cameron respira y lanza su cabeza hacia atrás, aparentemente tomando fuerza para devolver el golpe de una forma que me duela. Bueno, si el lo toma como un golpe, yo no lo detengo.

- Creo que el hecho, –lentamente, toma un tomo matizado de agobio y también algo sofisticado, como si hablar conmigo fuera un favor– de que no haya comenzado este reto como todos nosotros, no le favorece al tiempo de tomar decisiones.

- ¿Hablas de que no fue voluntaria? Eso no tiene sentido, ella misma dijo que era la voluntaria original, pero su nombre salió por casualidad.

- Y desde luego, tú le crees.

Su forma de hablar es tan peyorativa que me dan ganas de abofetearlo, pero obligo a la sonrisa a permanecer en mi rostro, sino puede que algo no tan bonito ocurra después, aún cuando sepa que mi fuerza bruta es irremediablemente más baja que la de él. Quizá pueda alcanzar su cara y luego conversamos. Algo me dice que Mags no tendría mucha intención en intervenir, después de todo, es práctica para la Arena, en cinco días todo el público aclamará para que le ponga mis manos encima a todos. Está bien, no certifico nada de lo que pienso, pero sí respondo:

- No hay razón por la cual no creerle- intento sonar convencida, ya que la única razón por la que me encuentro en el lado de Agatha en esta discusión, y no me quedé callada, es porque nuestro entrenamiento juntas nos ha unido de alguna forma. Ella me escucha, escucha todo sobre Tyler y mi hogar. Es la persona más cercana y la única en quien podría confiar cuando ya estemos e competencia. – Además, ustedes no hablaron en un principio, creo que ella hace un gran trabajo.

- Claro- suspira Cameron, aparentemente perdiendo aún más el interés. –Manipulándote.

Siento como las mejillas se me tornan rojas y la sangre sube a mi cabeza. Cálmate Marina, él no vale la pena. Eventualmente, Mags se dispone a intervenir, no le conviene que su tributos pasen que sea una hora enemistados, eso solo perjudicará a la alianza que tan idealizada está.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Tú pasas con los otros dos todo el día, parecen zombis detrás de Noam, incentivando todo lo que hace. Podrían haberse callado ante lo de esa chica del Tres, no tenían por qué hacerlo.

Cruzo mis brazos teatralmente cuando acabo. Cameron no varía en su expresión.

- No sé de qué hablas. Tuvimos un entrenamiento sano y _productivo_.

- ¿Qué insinu…?

- Está bien, está bien, ya se acabó- Mags finalmente levanta la voz. -Veo que el entrenamiento fue constructivo por ambos lados, y su alianza va hacia el norte. Eso es lo importante, que mañana sea un mejor día.

* * *

**-Ian Thompson, Distrito Doce-**

* * *

- Creo que es mi turno.

Sí, en efecto, el Entrenador vestido de negro me indica que pase adelante, hacia la cámara en que prácticamente todos los tributos han pasado, pero nosotros preferimos dejarla para el final, según me enteré, son dos pasadas por aquí por cada tributo en los tres días, y sé que hay gente que ya utilizo ambas.

- Suerte- murmulla Marie Elizabeth en mis espaldas, mientras Matthew asiente. Ya tengo claro que es un hombre de pocas palabras. Yo asiento, dejando a mi alianza detrás e internándome por la puerta hacia lo desconocido.

Puede que lo haga bien. De hecho espero hacerlo bien, me proyecto triunfando, lo importante es no sobresalir de una forma avasalladora, de esa forma sabrían que mamá me entrena más d la cuenta, aunque lo más probable es que estén informados ya de eso hace tiempo, y esa se haya convertido en la razón principal por la cual salí elegido. No puede ocurrir tanta coincidencia.

Sé que Marie Elizabeth y Matthew están por el promedio de tributos. Es natural, no digo que yo no lo esté en ciertas facetas, pero no quiero que se sientan inferiores debido a mi avance previo. No sé si mi eventual resultado en esta prueba denote que tengo más práctica. Lo importante es que en la Arena me sea útil, tanto para protegerme a mí como a ellos, espero que todos pasemos del Baño de Sangre.

Las luces se iluminan, lanzando ciertos rayos anaranjados de forma oblicua desde arriba hacia las esquina inferiores contrarias. Yo tomo aire, sé que ésta práctica consiste en ciertos hologramas que surgen de distintos puntos de la habitación, y tú debes deshacerte de ellos. Sólo me incomoda un poco que el ventanal a mi derecha se trasluzca directamente hacia la pequeña fila. Me siento como en una pecera, y aún cuando sean pocos quienes esperan, sé que la mayoría le echa un ojo a esta esquina, yo lo hice en un par de ocasiones cuando se trataba de los Profesionales.

Me dejan ingresar con dos armas. Escogí el carcaj y la hoz, creo que ambos representan ambos extremos de armas, poniendo en práctica destreza y rapidez. Además, las flechas son el arma en que menos experimentado me siento. Echo un último vistazo hacia los espectadores afuera, casi como si se trataran de los mismos Capitolinos. Bueno, no existe mucha diferencia, ambos ejemplares observan curiosos a todos tus movimientos. Unos con el objetivo de analizar tus debilidades, otros para hacerse una idea de cuanto apostar a tu favor. Ninguna de las perspectivas me entusiasma demasiado, pero de todas formas debo dar lo mejor e mí.

Sin previo aviso, las luces decaen en intensidad y de una esquina delante, aparece un holograma caminando con aparente sigilo por una aparente Arena. Me tardo un poco en reaccionar hasta que una de mis flechas lo atraviesa, convirtiéndolo en cientos de pequeños cubitos anaranjados. Ya me comienzo a entibiar. No fue mi mejor tiro, pero al menos me deshice de él. De inmediato pienso en la situación cuando ese holograma se convierta en una persona de verdad. Tastabillo mínimamente ante este pensamiento cuando el próximo cuerpo se desprende de una pared a mi espalda mientras tanteo el terreno, pero lo derribo con otra flecha incluso más convencido que antes.

_Esto no es difícil. _

Con los próximos que se hallan a una distancia considerable escojo las flechas aún, pero en el momento que tengo ya pocas armas y comienzan a insinuarse más cerca que al inicio, blando la hoz con decisión. Percibo a los demás mirando desde afuera, puede que me encuentre llamando la atención, mis movimientos se asemejan a los profesionales, pero desde luego que es más en la retórica, quizá sólo doy un buen espectáculo para un tributo de distrito marginado.

Me compenetro con la hoz de forma bastante eficiente para lo que pronosticaba antes de que los hologramas se me acercaran tanto. Después de todo no son hologramas en todas sus facultades, emiten cierta presión cuando los aporreo con el arma. Bueno, es más motivación, lo que me incita para acabar con la actuación de forma magistral. No me doy cuenta cuando ya todos los cubitos se han desvanecido y un bip me anuncia que debo salir, no me fijo en todas las miradas devorándome cuando salgo, incluida la de mis aliados.

- Buen trabajo- me alienta Marie Elizabeth mientras le comunican a ella que es su turno. De todas formas su expresión detona la sorpresa, sabe que soy una amenaza. Doy unas palmaditas en su espalda cuando nos deja para ingresar a la habitación metálica, mientras Matthew se dirige a mí asombrado:

- Qué técnica amigo.

- Sí… Marie Elizabeth también lo hará bien.

Luego de decirlo intento convencerme también de la suposición.

* * *

**- Orissa Blaise, Distrito Nueve-**

* * *

Luego de la magnífica y amenazante actuación del distrito doce, quien obtiene un setenta y dos porciento, entra su compañera de distrito, acumulando treinta y tres. La alianza completa se retira cuando pasa el siguiente miembro y es el turno de Minjo luego. Me interesa observarlo, desde que se nos unió en la alianza he intuido que tiene algo bajo la manga. Quizá un indicio en su mirada en la manera que nos echa vistazos fugaces. No me ocupe cuando ingresó, pero a diferencia de Rye, no es completamente confiable.

Rye es distinto, él me acuchillará por la espalda el día en que las piedras se acaben, lo tengo a mi favor, y mientras nada suceda, será mi respaldo y yo seré del de él, incluso nuestra relación de compañeros se ve beneficiada por la gran autonomía que mostramos en darle cumplidos o apoyar al otro. No es que me adjudique la medalla de la más entusiasmada –al menos no me siento así- pero funciona. Dudo que sea igual con Minjo.

Cuando sale, luego de tener una participación mediocre con las armas –cosa que no me esperaba- su puntuación indica un treinta y nueve. Su rostro ante la noticia no demuestra emociones repulsivas ni nada por el estilo. Creo que el chico es raro, o al menos guarda algo que podría serme útil. Necesito lo más posible para la Arena, yo no quise esto, y supongo que el karma hacia la situación misma funciona de alguna manera.

- Bien hecho- consiente Rye chocando su mano airosamente con la de Minjo. Creo que mi compañero de distrito intenta fortalecer la relación con Minjo, y las reposiciones del chico del cinco son algo suspicaces. Muchas veces me intriga su manera de hablar, aunque se ve que cuida mucho lo que dice. Rye no parece notarlo. Minjo contesta con un casi inaudible "gracias" y luego se coloca a mi lado.

No intercambiamos palabras por un gran rato, pero sé que planea decirme algo, es de las persona que no se colocan respirando tu mismo aire si no quieren traspasarte cierta información, al menos eso intuyo. Tengo razón, en unos segundos me habla:

- Veo que lo tienes bien adiestrado- susurra, cuidando que el chico del seis detrás no tenga intenciones de escucharnos.

¿Qué? La pregunta ronda por mi cabeza durante unos segundos, hasta que veo a Rye entrando dócilmente hacia los rayos dentro y finalmente se difunde.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No lo sé, se ve que tienen una buena relación- dice, y yo me vuelvo a encontrar envuelta en esa situación que no sé de qué me habla. ¿Es acaso sarcasmo?

- Claro que sí, es mi compañero, y tú también.

La verdad es que no sé de dónde surge todo ese compañerismo de mi parte, pero desde luego que no se complementa con una sonrisa, eso sería demasiado pedir. Minjo analiza la afirmación unos segundos antes de volver a intervenir.

- Creo que él se muestra más dócil de lo que es- vuelve a echar una mirada a la rotonda y fija sus ojos en mí. –Y tú persigues más de lo que muestras.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –No es que me sea dificultoso mantener mi fachada de indiferencia entusiasta, pero de veras quiero hallar su punto.

Rye destruye un holograma con su hoz dentro de la cámara. Al parecer es a prueba de sonido, al menos hacia afuera, no se oyen ni los pasos ni un eventual berreo de pánico o desesperación. Vuelco la atención a Minjo, Rye lo hace bien, y me interesa en cierto sentido lo que el chico de ojos rasgados tenga para decirme.

Cruzo mis brazo delante del estómago en señal defensiva.

- Habla pues- repito desprendiéndolo de su atención a nuestro compañero.

- Sí lo sabes, tú eres la dominante y él es, por decirlo así, tu mascota. No creas que no observo a la gente.

- ¿Y porqué me dices eso a mí? –De veras que me importa, no creí ser tan notoria. Mi desprecio por esta instancia, que inesperadamente se ha aligerado desde que me subí al tren, no es algo que proyecte a cada hora del día.

Y no creo que Minjo me ponga atención solo a mí.

- Porque me agradas, tienes clase.

No sé a qué se refiere. Soy igual a las domas, quizá con más historia traumatizante en los juegos, pero nada muy especial. Me esfuerzo más que nada en intentar que nadie me tome como una amenaza.

- Bueno, supongo que tengo que decir gracias- comento con apremio, automáticamente luego del cumplido. Mientras veo a Rye finalmente salir de la cámara de hologramas y proyectar un promediado cincuenta y dos, veo a la chica del cuatro pasar a nuestro lado con otra rubia.

Involuntariamente, me concentro en una mirada odiosa, la que se prolonga hasta que ambas aterrizan en la estación de ganchos y trampas. Me volteo instintivamente luego, sabiendo que estoy siendo muy drástica con mis actos. Minjo me observa entre burlona y despreocupadamente.

- Como digas.

* * *

**-Alice LeBlanc, Distrito Dos-**

* * *

Mi espada atraviesa todos los sectores mortales del muñeco varias veces seguidas hasta que e cercioro de que, en la vida real, ya no tendría muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir. No lo disfruto como otros lo denominarían un placer, pero es algo que debe ser hecho. Las marionetas sólo nos preparan para lo que se viene en la Arena.

Me he mantenido últimamente alejada del gran grupo. Tanto los chicos como el resto de féminas escogen ir acompañados. Puede que tenga sus ventajas, tanto como contrarias, pero sé que sola soy más eficiente. No me he mantenido más de la mitad del tiempo disponible distanciada de la sección de espadas, pero es un placer culposo que prefiero no dejar atrás. No el acto de matar, sino que el desliz de la espada en el aire, es ostentoso, me siento elegante, me siento productiva.

Aún recuerdo al pequeño del seis que se postuló más bien dicho como mi acompañante en la sección, hasta que encontró a una pequeña de su edad y me quedé sola. No es que dificulte mi actividad ni nada, sólo me agradaba sentirme acompañada. No tenía intenciones de intimidarlo, mejor dicho, indirectamente le daba ciertas clases acerca de cómo asir la espada, o deslizarla por el aire. Cada vez que él hacía algo de forma errónea, me preocupaba de imitarlo, pero con el movimiento perfeccionado. Noté de un principio que no era arbitrario su aprecio por las armas blancas. Han venido un par de entrenadores desde donde se alojan las mismas espadas, con uno de ellos luché por unos minutos, pero no fue divertido, yo prefiero llevar el mando y no enfrentarme a alguien que preferentemente lo hará mejor.

Quizá por esa razón permanezco tan distante de mi alianza, quienes por cierto ya parecen tener sus problemas internos. Veo que Noam es el más osado a la hora de darnos a conocer. Me gustaría decirle que hable por él mismo, pero no encuentro las palabras, lo más probable es que respondiera no muy agraciadamente. Tampoco me dirige mucho la palabra en el departamento.

Agatha se consolidó como líder ayer, y Marina las sigue a todas partes, aunque se ve que ambas ya tienen un lazo difícil de romper, sé que aquí, cuando puedes morir en cualquier segundo ya en la Arena, buscas enlaces con otros individuos. Una vez vi video acerca de las hormigas, que se amontonan juntas cuando hay fuego cerca. Es una acción voluntaria de los seres vivos, y siendo Profesional o no, también lo pondremos en práctica.

Bueno, no sé si yo, siempre he permanecido en mi propio mundo y dejo que los demás vivan el suyo. Hay elementos que fortifican mi unión con otros simbolismos, y eso hace mi día, lo mejora en situaciones de estrés y me estimula a seguir como soy. Ni Noam ni nadie más me sacará de allí.

- Hola Alice.

¡Dios!

Salto involuntariamente como reacción al saludo inoportuno. Es Noam, su voz es reconocible a cien metros, tiene un tinte agudo que me desagrada, pero debo soportar. No lo miro a los ojos ni nada, sino que empuño con más fuerza en mango de la espada y vuelvo la concentración al muñeco. Si lo ignoro puede que se vaya, por desgracia no me es permitido atravesarlo con la espada… aún.

- Eres buena- suelta, carente de sonrisas o muecas reprobatorias, es más un comentario, pero de todas formas no lo reflecto.

Veo que Naom no toma ninguna espada ni demuestra el interés por hacerlo en un futuro próximo, lo que me asegura que está aquí para hablar conmigo. En el centro de entrenamiento nunca nos comunicamos, él siempre estaba con su grupo cerrado de amigos con manías extrañas y yo sola, pero supongo que la comunicación es la base en una alianza que pretende actuar de forma exitosa.

- Sólo venía a pedir tu opinión, voy a ser muy directo, Cameron y yo estamos interesados- sus palabras son concisas, como él las describe en primer lugar. Eso me suelta un poco, dándome realces para contestar a lo eventualmente pregunte.

- Adelante.

- No es nada fuera de lo común, sólo quiero saber qué piensas de Agatha, ¿qué te causa? ¿Confianza?

No entiendo su pregunta en un primer lugar, es retórica y engatusadora. ¿Qué se supone que debo responder? Supongo que es lo mejor mantenerme en la línea del conformismo. No digo que esto sea una trampa moral ni nada por el estilo, pero Noam sí parece hablar en serio.

Pienso más de lo necesario mi respuesta, tiempo en que Noam le da un análisis infatuado a las espadas por aquí. El empujón personal por continuar con mi práctica se hace más evidente dentro de mí cuando lo veo haciendo eso, por lo que apresuro mis palabras:

- Creo que está bien. Es quien lo haría mejor de todas maneras.

No sé si mis palabras lo hieren de alguna forma, pero ya lanzada una mirada crítica, se aleja. En el fondo, no me interesa lo que piense acerca de mis opiniones sobre nuestros líderes, pero podría haber ido peor.

Ahora, de vuelta a lo importante. Espadas y muñequitos.

* * *

**-Caleb Steeve, Distrito Diez-**

* * *

Resuena la campanilla que pone fin a nuestro entrenamiento y yo suelto la trampa que me he tardado media hora en hacer, resolviendo en el golpe de dos estacas de madera dentro de las víctimas delante. Se abren paso por el algodón dándome un suspiro, al menos esos últimos minutos de práctica no fueron en vano, ahora no tendré más, y las sesiones privadas son mañana.

Me despido de Lyamond cordialmente, mientras él patea la trampa que no ha podido finiquitar.

- Ya tendrás para eso en la Arena- lo animo, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo. Últimamente me he comportado como un respaldo para la gente que se muestra disconforme. Cada vez que un tributo practica su rostro triste o descarado, me encargo de recalcar una mueca en el mío. Es infantil, lo sé, pero así no me siento inútil.

- Sí, esperemos, nos vemos mañana.

Nuestra relación de compañeros se ha afianzado también, en un principio pensé que sería una pérdida de tiempo, que Lyamond era más una especie de joven con excesos de ansiedad que sólo me causaría problemas, pero resulta que sí goza de ciertas técnicas que nos pueden aventajar, y actúa como respaldo para mí.

Al menos de eso creo que se trata esta práctica de las alianzas. Estoy feliz de tener a alguien a quien recurrir en la Arena sin necesidad de temer a que me apuñalen por la espalda. Algo me dice que Lyamond no haría eso, tiene un sentido de fidelidad similar al mío.

El ascensor de detiene en los pisos tres y seis antes de que podamos bajar Isaura y yo. También estoy feliz por ella, creo que su pequeño enlace con ese chico que parece hablar solo, la entusiasm más para intentar ganar. Hasta hace poco mis conversaciones con ella, desprovistas de un rumbo definido, se trataban de cómo no tenía probabilidades de pasar el Baño de Sangre. Ahora, si eso ocurre, al menos tuvo una estadía en el Capitolio no tan penosa como la de alguien que no se intercala con nadie.

- ¿Qué tal les fue? Estuve toda la mañana negociando con Patrocinadores- dice entusiasmada Kenzie cuando nos ve. Sus brillantes ojos ambarinos me atraviesan cuando la veo hablar con ese tono. Cadence la sigue por detrás y me saluda con la mirada.

- Bien, Archiee me ha enseñado mucho sobre espadas- dice Isaura, quien pasa como una brisa a su habitación. No la culpo por no querer ponerle atención a su mentora por un segundo, Kenzie es algo… petulante y sobre entusiasmada. Actúa como si todos sus tributos fueran a vencer. Pobre Isaura.

Yo también me dispongo a ingresar a mi habitación, estoy muerto de hambre y la cena será en veinte minutos, será mejor bañarme antes, pero Cadence intercepta mi ruta.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

- Bien- corto, sin saber de qué otra forma describir mi experiencia en un entrenamiento pobremente constructivo para mis habilidades en un juego que requiere más que tres días intensivos.

- Palabras, Caleb, adjetivos- suspira mi mentora. De todas formas agradezco que no se muestre tan insipiente como Kenzie, pero no sé cómo entregarle un reporte de actividades diarias o algo así.

- Lyamond y yo practicamos supervivencia y algunos nudos, son más fáciles de lo que creía.

Es verdad, antes de poner un pie en las estaciones de plantas extrañas o nudos extravagantes no me tenía la suficiente fe, pero todo se volvió más fácil, incluida esa última trampa-nudo que podría recrear muchas veces más. Fui meticuloso, y la memoria no me fallará.

- Eso me sirve, ¿qué tal la unión con el chico? ¿Qué sabe hacer?

- Esto parece un interrogatorio, ¿no te parece?

- Puede que ese sea el objetivo, pero necesito saberlo, hay más Patrocinadores interesados en ti de lo que tú piensas. No es exactamente el mismo caso con Isaura, Kenzie no sabe qué más hacer.

Bueno, eso no es muy de extrañarse, por un lado me alivia saber que tengo una multitud que me apoya ahí afuera, sólo me entristezco fugazmente por Isaura, espero que los números suban, aún cuando la única forma es que tenga un puntaje milagroso en la sesión de mañana y en las entrevistas demuestre ser más que una cara bonita y una niña pequeña.

- Qué bien- afirmo, sin estar seguro de qué más decir.

- Creo que Kenzie querrá comunicarse contigo de ahora en adelante. No me preguntes por qué, creo que ya lo sabes, sólo intenta, no golpearla cuando se muestre muy evidente. Isaura necesita apoyo y Kenzie es incluso más infantil que ella.

- Entendido.

Describo una mueca y despego dos dedos de la frente en señal de almirante. Ya quiero un baño, y siento el aroma de la comida viajando hacia mi boca en pocos minutos.

- Y podrías sonreír un poco más, los Patrocinadores se muestran más generosos con alguien que feliz sobre la situación.

Es una última frase algo extraña y necesitada de interpretaciones magistrales de las que carezco en este momento. Pero dejo una nota mental para más tarde.

* * *

**Debo mencionar que tendré muy presente el tema de los reviews en esta instalación de SYOTs. Prefiero escribir para personas que leen lo que se publica, y los llamados reviews me permiten saber quién se mantiene al tanto de lo que sucede en la historia. Las muertes estarán basadas en qué tan factible sea la historia del tributo, encajada en su propia línea durante la arena y en relación a los demás, pero como es obvio, no es de esperar que el tributo de alguien que no reafirma su presencia, contonúe por mucho tiempo. Es necesario decir esto, prefiero no pasar malos ratos, y pienso de la misma forma en los autores que se mantienen en contacto con la misma historia. Gracias :3**

**El Blog de la historia está en mi perfil :)**

* * *

**Canción Original: Ghost in the Machine, B.o.B. **

* * *

**Bueno, una semana y dos días, espero mentenerme más o menos así, creo que escribí rápido los últios POVs porque Chile acaba de clasificar al mundial y eso me motiva :3 gracias por los reviews y a quienes no lo han hecho, bueno, no puedo obligarlos, pero espero que sigan ahí :)**

**Las alianzas definitivas serán puestas en el blog lo antes posible, aunque ya las saben :)**

* * *

**Preguntillas:)**

**- ¿Qué POV te llamó más la atención y por qué?**

**- ¿A qué tributo ves más preparado de cada alianza?**

* * *

**Adiossiiito:) Los amo a todos.**

**-I**


	6. Caminando A Ciegas

**-Caminando A Ciegas**-

_All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

* * *

**-Cameron Sidwell, Distrito Cuatro-**

* * *

Las cortinas se abren con un sonoro desliz y la primera imagen de la mañana es apropiada por Silas, quien se figura como el responsable de la repentina rabieta de la luz en mi habitación.

-Arriba muchacho, nuevo día, nuevas metas, el Entrenamiento Individual te espera, y los Vigilantes también. El desayuno está servido.

Su tono es mutilante para mis inequívocos deseos de continuar en la cama, pero tiene razón, si sólo…

-Si salieras de mi dormitorio sería más fácil- le reclamo mientras corro las sábanas lejos del área de contacto, mientras menos las sienta, menos querré permanecer aquí.

-Y yo que creía que ustedes venían preparados para un desafío tan insignificante como levantarse temprano, allá en el distrito el Entrenamiento debe ser duro, no han aprendido nada.

Resoplo un par de veces, enmarcándolo con el odio en mi mirada. Silas levanta las manos, fingiendo ser enceguecido la luz –al menos eso espero que pretenda- y sale por la puerta que entró. Todas estas personas son tan entusiastas, si tan sólo supieran lo que la vida les depara tarde o temprano.

Me coloco el uniforme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la malla se ajusta a mi cuerpo y me siento energizado, aunque es algo extraño desayunar con uniforme de entrenamiento, aún cuando se halle en el protocolo, aquí una de las cosas que más veneran es el tiempo. Sabia doctrina. En la mesa todos parecen correr con un cohete apresurándolos en la espalda, incluso Marina, quien se ve más que nada entusiasmada.

- Estos muffins están muy buenos, pruébenlos- nos incentiva Jamia, mi estilista luego de un pesado silencio. Esperaba que los mentores nos dieran ciertos consejos acerca de las Sesiones Privadas, al parecer la comida es más importante.

-Desde luego, son terciopelo rojo, si no me equivoco-. Mags le sigue el juego a Jamia, desplazando uno de los muffins hacia su plato y testando el territorio en caso de que alguien se encuentre observándola más de lo necesario. Eventualmente encabezo su lista de culpables. Da un mordisco, esbozando la intención de hablarme luego. –Y bueno, Cameron, ¿qué has pensado para tu entrenamiento? ¿Algún acuerdo entre aliados?

-Claro, si quisiera que fuéramos hechos en serie.

En teoría sí lo somos, pero prefiero ironizarlo a equipararlo con otros asuntos de Profesionales, ya tenemos mucho con estereotipos. Espero que Marina no decida hacer una de sus exposiciones acerca de alianzas volátiles y concretas, hay palabras que incluso no calzan en el supuesto sentido.

- Te parecer mucho a Angelique, ella también se dirigía a mí en ese tono-

Ciertos recuerdos crudos aporrean mi cabeza internamente mientras digiero su comentario. Nadie nombra a Angelique, y menos una persona que no conoce lo que significa. Mis puños se endurecen de a poco, mientras proporciono algo de solubilidad a mi enfado. No debo reaccionar de mala forma, pero su comentario fue tan poco práctico, tan irreverente…

-Ni hables de lo que no te incumbe- estampo, arremetiendo contra mí mismo para no decir nada más. Debo seguir así de imperturbable, sereno, es lo más eficaz.

-Y sigues así, ábrete más chico, no todo es evocado para molestarte. Desde luego que lamento tu pérdida...

El fingido consuelo de Mags me hace hervir por dentro. ¿Qué esta gente no tiene algo de respeto? Incluso Silas ha insinuado el tema.

-Deja a mi hermana fuera de esto, no fuiste capaz de ayudarla. –Mi puño colisiona con la mesa, exaltando a Marina y Silas, quienes prefirieron concentrarse más en su desayuno que nuestra aireada conversación. De todas formas no me importa, no puedo quitar mis ojos de Mags, quien sufre el mismo percance.

- Claro que fui capaz de ayudarla, estuvo tan cerca, desafortunadamente no tuvo…

-¡Ya basta! No me importa lo que hayas o no hecho por Angelique, no puedes remendarlo.

Dejo la variable cuantitativa fuera de la discusión, el hecho de que Angelique haya alcanzado el segundo lugar es peor todavía, pensar que se encontró a un paso, a una persona, a una muerte de sobrevivir y volver a casa es aún más frustrante, y no estoy aquí para que su incompetente mentora haga comentarios al respecto. La odio tanto como a los Capitolinos que permitieron todo el embrollo, es por eso que me encuentro aquí.

- Ya cálmate, y mentalízate para lo que viene, depende de tu puntaje qué tanto los Patrocinadores te tendrán en mente- respira lentamente, quizá preparando algo que preferiría no pronunciar. –En efecto, fue eso lo que llevó a Angelique tan lejos, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, y un puntaje ejemplar…

Me levanto de la mesa violentamente, quizá más de cómo lo haría en una ocasión normal, pero el pensamiento se apodera de mi cabeza: aún respaldada por todos los Patrocinadores y acompañada por el entrenamiento anterior, mi hermana murió en los juegos, y eso nadie lo cambiará.

* * *

**-Marie Elizabeth Mason, Distrito Doce-**

* * *

El temple de Ian es excesivamente sereno al momento que todos los tributos nos hallamos congregados en la habitación, esperando a que llamen al primero de nosotros. Hay instantes en que me hallo analizándolo más de lo aceptable. Se ve tan despreocupado, como reflexionando acerca de algo que no tenga nada que ver con lo que sucede. Yo no puedo pensar así, estoy nerviosa, pero sé lo que debo hacer allí dentro.

Matthew es parecido, pero se ha expresado un poco más desde ayer más o menos al mediodía, cuando asumió que ya pertenecía a una alianza con nosotros, eso era más o menos lo que necesitábamos, una persona más apoyándonos. Además, Matthew se ve como una persona confiable, además de en ese entonces estar rogando por una alianza con su mirada.

- Debemos saber qué haremos en el Baño de Sangre. –La voz de Ian surge desde la nada en nuestra pequeña atmósfera. Matthew se espabila con eso, y yo hago una nota mental acerca de su capacidad de cambiar de estado tan repentinamente.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Sí, es necesario, todos tendrán uno, y correr por ahí como gallinas no es la respuesta- afirmo, intentando hacer una pequeña broma para alivianar el aire a nuestro alrededor, mientras más se acercan los juegos menos adolescentes nos vemos. Siempre preocupados de todo a nuestro alrededor y dentro de nosotros.

- Marie tiene razón- me respalda Ian colocando las manos juntas sobre la mesa, como iniciando una sesión de diálogo.

Creo que es necesario que nos tomemos esto en serio, y me alegra que Ian haya dado el primer paso, todas las alianzas tienen al menos un punto fuerte, en distintos ámbitos, y es primordial sobrepasarlos en lo más posible, de eso depende nuestra estadía. Los Profesionales son obvios depredadores, pero he visto tanto a la chica del cinco como del ocho desenvolviéndose prolijas con algunas armas, y también al compañero de distrito de la pelirroja anterior. Hay muchas amenazas este año, y yo también tengo que convertirme en una si quiero seguir en carrera.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? Al menos además de correr lejos con algunas provisiones- pregunta Matthew, aparentando interés en la conversación, pareciera como que no tiene mucho vigor por este tema.

- Primero debemos conseguir las provisiones, y para eso esquivar en el peor de los casos las armas de los Profesionales.

Entrecierro los ojos ante tal escurridiza actuación por nuestra parte. Quizá Ian pueda, pero evitar un cuchillo que viaje a la velicidad de la luz, directamente hacia tu pecho, sería algo de ensueño para mí.

- Por eso digo "en el peor de los casos"- se da a entender Ian. Yo me impaciento, ¿a qué viene todo esto? – La idea es ser más rápidos que los Profesionales y salir de allí antes de que todo se desencadene. Así al menos podremos correr lejos del evento.

- Eso sí tiene sentido, lo que viene ahora es apañarnos para _ser_ más rápidos que los Profesionales.

- ¡Stann Kobold! Distrito Uno.

El llamado al primer tributo estremece a todos en la sala. El chico del Uno, quien no parece muy sorprendido, se incorpora lúcidamente y nos deja, sucediendo a la habitación del lado. El Centro de Entrenamiento en el que hace un día podíamos practicar. Ahora será nuestro lugar de evaluación. Eso me mancha un poco mis ansias por salir de aquí rápidamente, pero sé al igual que todos que de esto depende en mayor parte mi futuro.

- Bueno, siguiendo con la conversación, creo que todo depende de qué tan lejos o cerca nos ubiquemos de los Profesionales en los pedestales- continúa Matthew, adoptando la misma posición reflexiva que Ian.

- Eso es al azar, o al menos así sucede para nosotros, los Vigilantes piensan todo con detalle. –Esa pequeña declaración deja a Ian pensando unos segundos, mientras veo algo de revuelo en la mesa de los Profesionales, intento enterarme, pero mi aliado continúa. – Así, que ese tema no nos incumbe, hay que esperar hasta encontrarnos en la Arena.

Eso nos lleva a absolutamente nada, pero no se los hago saber, creo que los tres sabemos ue no hay un camino trazado para alejarse de la Cornucopia. Todo se entrelaza con la suerte, con las intenciones de los Profesionales, con su rango de visión, o qué tanto llames la atención. Sé que Ian será de los que más llame la atención, al contrario de mí, creo que muchos me dan por muerta en el Baño de Sangre, tendré que probarles que tengo algo que dar. Al igual que en el distrito, los de la Veta tenemos mucho que demostrar, pero nos lanzan hacia el subterráneo de las expectativas sociales o humanas.

- Entonces hay que enterarnos de donde está cada uno, y unirnos antes de que acabe el Baño de Sangre. Después de eso conoceremos la Arena- decreta Ian, serenamente.

- Creo que ese es el plan.

Mi puntualización nos deja en silencio.

* * *

**-Noam Dietrich, Distrito Dos-**

* * *

Luego del pequeño revuelo en nuestra mesa todos nos silenciamos. Agatha y Marina charlan hasta que llaman a la primera y nadie dice ni una palabra más. Yo me concentro en no darme a conocer mucho más, por más que desee sacar de las tinieblas a esta alianza, no debo alterar nuestro orden y afinidad. No puedo irme más en contra de ambas rubias, sino seré carne de batalla cuando alguna chispa nos haga explotar.

Alice y Cameron son los que menos hablan, el chico amaneció arraigado a cierto espíritu individualista que nada ha salido de su boca más que un tosco "buenos días" cuando todos nos congregamos en la mañana. Alice nunca ha sido de muchas palabras, y debo admitir que ni aquí ni en el distrito me ha agradado, siempre tan poco comunicativa. Esboza ciertas intenciones silenciosas de permanecer planeando algo, pero en el fondo sé que es inofensiva, será de las que primero caigan en esta alianza. Entre compañeros de distrito deberíamos ser al menos más confidentes, entre la alianza, pero hablando en serio, no me agrada ninguna de las mujeres en este grupo, por distintas razones que se hacen evidentes día a día.

- Agatha Stonefall, Distrito Uno.

Agatha se para ante al llamado, algo temblorosa. Si fuera una verdadera Profesional, estaría más entusiasmada que nada. Sé que todo el testimonio acerca de cómo supuestamente ella era la voluntaria original no es más que un pase para entrar en la alianza. Ya hubiera demostrado pertenecer aquí, y además de no haberlo hecho, se apoderó del título de líder. Tampoco yo lo hubiera preferido, pero ella es más que nada un complemento a la alianza, obedeciendo más que nada a la tradición del Distrito Uno.

Bueno, no tengo mucho de qué preocuparme, si está capacitada, sobrevivirá en la Arena. Lo único que de veras me preocupa es su poder sobre Marina, creo que la chica del Cuatro si tiene potencial, pero está a portas de convertirse en el perro faldero de Agatha. Eso no puede suceder, ¿qué ocurrirá si hace eso con toda la alianza? Sé que Marina no es exactamente reacia a la manipulación, pero Agatha no tiene nada qué perder. Sólo necesito a alguien de mi lado en caso de que la rubia ataque, y tengo pocas opciones.

Por un lado está Stann, pero sé que él aprecia lo suficiente a Agatha como para respaldarme a mí. Alice sería una equivocación, la chica se expresa tanto como una roca, y ayer no se vio exactamente entusiasmada cuando se lo insinué. Eso me deja con Cameron.

Puede ser, el chico no muestra preferencia por nadie, pero sí que sirvió de apoyo en el asunto de la chica del tres –quien por cierto estaba en una situación perfecta para lo que sucedió, casi lo pedía a gritos-. También he escuchado que no se lleva precisamente de maravilla con Marina, y eso lo ubica más o menos inclinado hacia mi persona que hacia el dúo. Es necesario, imperioso que lo adjudique a mi lado. No exactamente como mi perro faldero, pero al menos que me acompañe en las decisiones.

- Hey Cameron, ¿nervioso? –Debo comunicarme con él más seguido, y esta es de las pocas oportunidades que tengo.

El chico levanta la cabeza y asiente levemente. Es más de lo que esperaba, últimamente pareciera como que planea dormirse en cada lugar al que va. Fue infantil mi intervención en nuestro silencio, pero necesario, como dije antes.

- Noam Dietrich, Distrito Dos.

Así que Agatha ya hizo lo suyo. Está bien, mi turno. Obedezco a quien sea que me haya llamado y me coloco frente a la puerta corrediza metálica que me lleva al escenario de la acción. Echo un vistazo a mis aliados, quienes eventualmente levantan la cabeza para enterarse de que de veras me marcho. Bueno, los veré mañana, y a Alice en el departamento después. No tiene de qué preocuparse.

Cuando la puerta se abre, todos los implementos surgen con extrema modestia, perfectamente colocados en sus aposentos, esperándome. Al igual que los Vigilantes, quienes me siguen con la mirada hasta que estoy en el centro de la habitación.

- Puede comenzar, señor Dietrich- sentencia una mujer con el cabello muy negro y en una cola de caballo, esa debe ser Asya Planski, la Vigilante Jefe.

Sin más demora, me escurro hacia la estación de los cuchillos, pulcramente vaciada de tributos, especial para mis intenciones. Ya no tengo a nadie que me estorbe para demostrar de lo que estoy hecho. Me aseguro de las condiciones propicias en la orientación de los cuchillos y tomo un respiro.

* * *

**-Lyamond Farah, Distrito Once-**

* * *

Caleb y yo iniciamos una conversación espontánea para aclarar la tensión. Los tributos salen de esta habitación tan rápido que la sensación de que algo de los tragara y no volverán hasta aquí se hace cada vez más grande. De todas formas así de rápido nos iremos todos en un par de días, así que escojo evitar el pensamiento, y sé que Caleb no prefiere lo contrario, se ha convertido en un chico amable después de todo. Cada día agradezco aún más el coraje que me indujo a acercarme a él.

- Eden Skov, Distrito Siete.

La chica se incorpora, dejando incluso a menos de nosotros detrás. Esto es de veras satánico. Deberían considerar cambiar este formato. ¿Qué no será algo fantasmagórico ser el último en la lista?

- ¿Qué planeas hacer?- dice Caleb, liberándose ya un poco más. La pregunta es muy genérica, pero la agarro por el extremo concreto. No tengo espacio para bromas aquí.

- Lo que se me dé mejor, supongo. –Esa no es una respuesta muy convincente, está claro, pro la verdad es que estipulo tiempo en cada una de las áreas, no hay nada en lo que sobresalga mucho. De todas formas no me explico. - ¿Y usted? ¿Qué tiene en mente?

La mención a nuestra diferencia de edad se ha hecho más presente en mi vocabulario; pero como método para alivianar ese factor dentro de nuestra área de debilidades comunicacionales. Caleb se lo toma a la ligera, y eso reafirma que mi plan es efectivo.

- Voy a ir al grano, pequeño. Creo que las hachas serán suficientes, ya trabajé con ellas, si no me dan un puntaje aceptable, no sé qué más hacer.

- Tendrás que confiar en mí para defenderte, _bosh_- me burlo, alzando las cejas mientras deslizo la cabeza de un lado para otro.

- Eso nunca- decreta, empujándome levemente por encima de la mesa. Desde luego que Caleb se ha soltado. Antes abría la boca sólo para decirme qué tanto nos faltaba para acabado el día. Ahora incluso hace comentarios acerca de las otras alianzas, y no necesariamente constructivos.

Miro a mi alrededor mientras llaman al chico del ocho.

- Milagro, es primera vez que los veo a más de un metro de distancia- comento haciendo referencia al chico y a Fraise, quien baja la mirada en el momento que su aliado atraviesa la puerta metálica. – Me preocupaba que llegara a nuestro piso durante el desayuno y se sentara con nosotros.

- Déjalos, necesitan compañía ahora que están solos contra el mundo, como nosotros.

- Eso es verdad- afirmo ante su comentario. Mientras recuerdo a mi familia, una duda me asalta, expresándome lo más cuidadosamente posible. - Muchos deben esperarte en casa, al igual que todos.

- Si hablas de los del orfanato, está bien, tienen su lado luminoso.

Como siempre, fui más lejos de los estándares morales. Siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí, y mientras quito la mirada de los ojos de Caleb, pienso en como nuestras realidades son tan diferentes…

- Por ti sí que deben pedir muchos…

- Si te refieres a los doce hermanos, sí tienen su lado amable.

Creo haberme pasado, pero me voy por el camino de la despreocupación, no puedo estar así cuando tengo días contados. Caleb tampoco se ve como un tipo encarecidamente observador acerca de lo que dicen de él o cómo lo provocan, me aferraré a esa faceta de él.

- ¡Pero si eso un ejército!

Me rio de su denominación de mi familia. Es verdad, somos un pequeño ejército de niños, pero la verdad es que por más que haya querido salir de ese lugar, y rezado por ser más acaudalados, tienen algo de sentimiento lo que dije de ellos.

- Syl estaría de acuerdo, intenta de mantenernos disciplinados. –No me importa qué tanto de verdad tenga esa afirmación, pero extraño a Syl de todas maneras. Su impaciencia, su vanagloriada grandeza. Siento que nunca lo respeté lo suficiente.

- Creo que vivir rodeado de gente en mi misma situación siempre me mantuvo alejado de las familias como esa.

- Tiene sus pros y contras. Nunca nos poníamos de acuerdo al desayuno.

Caleb suelta una risa silenciosa, pero ambos sabemos que la conversación no acarrea más potencial del necesario. Nos callamos de ahí en adelante, presenciando a los tributos irse de a uno hasta que es el turno de Caleb y yo me quedo sentado en esta silla de madera perfecta y cuadrada. Aún me impresiona la diferencia entre este lugar y casa, al igual que el alrededor previo de Caleb como el mío. No puedo quejarme de esta situación, en dos días tendré potencial de comida de perro, y eso se clasifica como peor que todo lo demás.

* * *

**-Isaura Gicolis, Distrito Diez-**

* * *

Luego de la partida de Caleb, siento como mi respiración se agita. Yo soy la siguiente. No intercambio palabra alguna con nadie, el único en el radial es Archiee, y se fue hace ya un buen rato a los vestidores. Cada vez hay menos gente aquí, pero aun al bajar la densidad, siento que una especie de aire me sofoca. Esta es mi prueba de fuego.

Muchos lo llamarían una prueba de fuego, no existe otro evento que califique tus habilidades de forma cuantitativa que las Sesiones Individuales, y es quizá esa la razón por la cual me hallo tan nerviosa. Siento las ansias de enrollarme en posición fetal y dormir hasta mañana, y no necesariamente porque mis párpados se cierren, sólo quiero olvidar todo esto.

Me dedico los cinco minutos restantes antes de mi llamamiento para observar a los demás a mi alrededor. Son los únicos que quedarán luego de mi partida. Ambos del once permanecen impertérritos. Sus respectivos aliados ya pasaron por las brasas y salieron ilesos, eso espero. El compañero de Caleb echa miradas tediadas a cada muro de la habitación. La chica se mantiene erguida sobre la silla, casi apoyada sobre una de esas varas destinadas a mantener el tallo de una planta rígido. Ambos del doce hablan, a duras penas. Nadie muestra motivación, por alguna razón extraño a los Profesionales adueñándose de las corrientes del lugar, me agradaba más quedar en segundo plano y no ser obligada a analizar a mis acompañantes, sabiendo que ellos hacen lo mismo. Me siento observada, quiero salir. Al parecer la hiperactividad no es algo que se tarde en desarrollar.

- Isaura Gicolis, Distrito Diez.

Finalmente. La mención de mi nombre no me injerta precisamente felicidad, pero al menos luego de cumplir con mi tarea podré ir al departamento tranquila. La puerta corrediza me da el paso y echo un último vistazo a los chicos restantes. No se molestan en devolver el gesto.

Frente a mí, cuando ya sé que no existe vuelta atrás, veo el Centro ordenado y vacío. Un Vigilante, ya algo bebido, se pasea por entre los demás, mientras ellos llaman a un avox para que lo retire del área de evaluación. Es algo inapropiado, pero no soy quien para juzgar, ése es su trabajo. Yo debo actuar.

- Puede comenzar señorita Gicolis, tiene quince minutos- se alza uno de los hombres, de los que parecen aún inmersos en todo este tema de los tributos. Al parecer Caleb no destacó exactamente. De aquí en adelante todos tenemos la dura tarea de mantener todos esos ojos en nosotros. Asiento levemente, captando todas las estaciones disponibles, y en las que acarreo mayor probabilidad de éxito. No son muchas, y desde luego ninguna conlleva un ayudante que actúe como oponente. Sé que las áreas de agilidad o larga distancia son mis fuertes.

En efecto, disminuyo el trecho hacia la malla gigante. Sé que al ser tan escurridiza, puedo deslizarme por ella. También soy liviana, otra ventaja.

Permanezco tres minutos ascendiendo y desplazándome, desenroscándome por entre las cuerdas, lo más disueltamente que puedo. No hay mayores impedimentos, esta es mi estación estrella, podría estar todo el día aquí, pero debo hallar un lugar que demuestre la débil capacidad para defenderme. He practicado lo suficiente con los discos como para saber que tengo potencial.

Me acerco tímidamente hacia ese lugar, poco concurrido según mis estadísticas. Sé que pocos lo consideran como un arte de daño considerable, pero los cuchillos me eran muy grandes, y estos instrumentos aplanados tienen su estilo propio. Los aso a cada uno por la pequeña abertura, dirigiéndolos hacia el muñeco más cercano. Ninguno se hunde por completo, sino que presencio a la mayoría rebotar con la superficie del algodón y pasar de largo.

Me mantengo así por un rato hasta que la cantidad de discos desparramados por el suelo de cemento es abrumadora. El muñeco presenta mínimos daños, y debo aguantarme las ganas de gritar-

- Señorita Gícolis, puede marcharse.

No le pongo atención, sino que añado más de los pequeños instrumentos a la pila del suelo. Algo debe salir de todo esto, no puede ser el vano todo el entrenamiento en el que me he sumergido. Son tres días, debo ser buena para algo, pará decía que sobresalía en muchas técnicas, o que al menos lo haría cuando fuera grande…

- Señorita Gicolis, el tiempo de ha acabado.

Salgo como un suspiro al momento que dos Agentes de la Paz se acercan para quitarme a la fuerza del lugar. No dejaré que me toquen. Las puertas del elevador se juntan silenciosamente, llevándome hacia arriba.

_Podría haberlo hecho mucho mejor._ Es el único pensamiento que ronda a mi alrededor hasta que aterrizo en el departamento.

* * *

**-Luzanne Fayeworth, Distrito Seis-**

* * *

La conversación entre Eden y yo no llega a puerto en ninguno de los intentos, induciéndonos a un silencio incómodo que sólo se rompe cuando llaman a Archiee y comienzo a temer. Sólo unos pocos minutos y será mi turno. He intentado focalizarme ya durante un insidioso trecho temporal, pero no hallo dentro de la primicia algún arma que vaya a ayudarme, mí único vuelco efectivo podrá desembocar en las técnicas de supervivencia, pero tampoco soy buena en eso.

Me animo histriónicamente dentro de mi cabeza, lo que suena extraño, pro no resulta foráneo, casi visualizo a mi tía berreando instrucciones, atentando contra mi joven paciencia, y a mi primo detrás de ella encargándose de enmarcar con gozo el borde del poco concurrido retrato. Yo no estoy allí desde luego, yo figura más que nada como el acompañamiento, a veces pienso que si ella tuviera la oportunidad o el dinero, me vendería con la casa como un combo fiscal y conveniente. Ahora no tiene la oportunidad y debe de estar arrancándose los sesos por la pérdida de tan versátil elemento. Creo que una vez mencionó que le agradaba mi cabello, pero no a los visitantes. Tuve que sopesar y analizar el comentario durante muchos días para enterarme de su significado.

- Luzanne Fayeworth.

Los quince minutos vuelan con la brisa más rápido de lo que mi atolondrado sentido temporal puede registrarlos. Eden me echa un vistazo antes de darme la oportunidad de sopesarlo, casi como si hubieran pronunciado nuevamente mi nombre desde arriba del escenario en el distrito, y tuviera que caminar al estrado tragándome la ira. Esta no es la misma situación, aquí el contexto no es tan beligerante, pero lo siento similar, y me afecta de forma similar. Antes no suponía una obligación demostrar mi facha fuera de la inutilidad.

Aún no tengo el esquema completo cuando me encuentro frente a frente –quizá más lejos de lo que suena- con los Vigilantes. La única ocasión en que se dirigen a mí es cuando decretan el comienzo de mi etapa de prueba. Intento tragar todo el nerviosismo y sacar lo mejor que encuentre dentro. Una ola de confianza no pronosticada me envuelve, llevándome a ciegas hacia una estación que me obsequia filas de armas protuberantes y pesadas, aunque quizá con algunas heroínas que salven mi día. Tomo el mazo más pequeño que encuentro, pero sé que no es inofensivo, los clavos sobresaliendo lo demuestran. Es una extraña combinación. Quizá a los Vigilantes les agrade y me califiquen mejor de lo esperado.

Creo que durante los siguientes segundos experimento cierto control sobre mis acciones del que no estoy familiarizada. Golpeo el muñeco frente a mí, aminorando el paso de forma imperceptible cada vez que estoy pronta a colisionarlo. No me siento poderosa ni nada, pero creo que es lo mejor que lo puedo hacer. No miro a las personas en la habitación en ningún momento, cada vez que capto la presencia de alguien etiquetado como indispensable para este proceso, pongo a prueba mi capacidad de adaptación, pero estoy algo cansada. Además siempre que me excedo, que cruzo la raya, no encuentro ninguna otra solución que gritarles a todos, y proyectar una imagen algo más voluptuosa en lo que a mal genio se refiere.

Los Vigilantes susurran por lo bajo, no sé qué hablarán de mí. Paso unos minutos encargándome del inofensivo muñeco en frente. El resto, aprovecho mis lecciones sobre vegetales y camuflaje para indicar que no solo aprendí a degollar muñecos en los tres días.

Sé que haberme convertido en una de estas bestias es anti moral, despreciable y todas las palabras peyorativas que se me vengan a la mente, pero quien gana es el instinto de supervivencia. Eden se mostró mucho más fuerte desde el principio, y sabía que yo también debía demostrar que valía algo. Quizá no de inmediato, tuve que asimilar muchas cosas, pero de a poco siempre distingo lo que me conviene. Permanecer tantos minutos aporreando una hipotética víctima de fieltro y algodón es lo que me conviene. Eden hará lo suyo por su parte y tendremos auspiciadores si hacemos bien nuestro trabajo.

Cuando me doy cuenta casi por instinto absurdo del rostro tenso y decidido que tengo, suelto los músculos. Casi creo que luzco algo ridícula, al menos habrá servido. La mujer con la cola de caballo chupada me dice que me retire –no se porta precisamente amigable- lo hago, desapareciendo detrás de las puertas del ascensor.

Hay algo peculiar en todo esto, y es que ya no estoy en esa sucia casa del guetto, rodeada de todos esos olores y vigilada por esa mujer. Todo este lujo contrasta de forma absurda con esa situación. Un pensamiento rebota en mi cabezo, o más bien una pregunta, ¿es realmente mejor ese lugar que una antesala de la muerte como los Juegos del Hambre?

Interesante incógnita.

* * *

**-Scarlett Tannerson, Distrito Tres-**

* * *

Luego de subir al apartamento y juntarme con toda la población allá arriba, dándome una ducha y poniéndome ropa limpia, me acerco a tomar un refresco, me siento agotada, aún cuando mi sesión privada no haya sido de las mejores. Mi brazo está dañado, y por más que me diga a cada momento que todo dolor es mental, no dejo de pensar que esto me afectará mucho en lo que se viene. Los médicos hicieron todo lo necesario para dejarlo en el mejor estado.

Lo flecto mientras espero que la avox traiga mi jugo. Me siento mal dándole órdenes a esas personas resulta tan ambivalente a mi visión de todo este asunto que una gran riña moral se forma dentro de mí. Pero al tener ser, y una posibilidad de saciarla con unas simples palabras, bastantes dudarían en sí aprovechar la comodidad o retar a tu garganta a soportar otro discurso de Sable antes de volver a la normalidad. Me ha sucedido más de las ocasiones recomendadas en una cierta cantidad de días, y prefiero no dejarlo dentro de los grandes enigmas personales. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

Sí, he intentando focalizarme de la forma más dura posible. El entrenamiento, exceptuando mi infructuosa caída, fue bueno. Hash y yo guardamos la complicidad necesaria, sólo no puedo dejar de pensar en ese chico del dos que me grito mientras me encontraba en la malla. ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo ese pavoneo? No me atreví a gritarle nada, era inútil, y Hashtag también lo supo así, pero ¿acaso no tienen mejores cosas qué hacer? Todo el asunto de la intimidación no cuadra en mis esquemas. ¿Viene aquí supuestamente a ganar, no es así?

El avox trae mi limonada, y mientras me encargo de tragarla al seco, Hashtag se acomoda en la silla a mi lado.

- Sable continúa transmitiendo sobre los puntajes, me escapé de ella- dice entre dientes, incitando a mi risa.

Es verdad, Sable a veces es un poco muy neurótica acerca de nosotros, le hallo toda la razón, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea neurótica. Al menos actúa por Keaton y ella, teniendo dos mentores de ese tipo pasaría más tiempo en mi cuarto que afuera.

- Aún quedan seis horas, y no creo que deba esperanzarse mucho, no fui de las mejores.

- Eso no lo sabes, no viste a los demás en sus sesiones, puede que tengas un buen puntaje. –Hash parece dudar de lo recién dicho, y espero al reemplazo de conceptos, que llega luego de anticiparlo. Es verdad, unos cuantos días con ciertas personas te llevan a conocerlos bastantes, a veces más de lo que te gustaría. –No digo que no estuviera seguro, pero los demás… Espero que nos vaya bien a los dos.

No añado nada inmediatamente después de su borrosa aclaración. Bueno, quizá no para mí, yo también estoy nerviosa, digo cosas que no debería. Ayer lo único en mi mente era decirle a Sable lo poco que me entusiasmaba entrenar con espadas, y finalmente tuve que hacerlo de todas formas. No porque ella me obligara, sino porque me sentía estúpida e infantil negándome a probarlas.

- Ya lo veremos, de eso depende qué tan cerca estará Sable de nosotros hoy y mañana.

Trago saliva ante esas palabras. Desde luego, hay muchas frases prohibidas en nuestra instancia, y esta insinúa a una de ellas. Sé que todos aquí han asumido su destino de una forma y otra, pero pensar que sólo existen hoy y mañana como días hábiles para contar con nuestra presencia es algo melancólico y fatalista, aunque no se puede luchar contra la sensación. Esa que te enjuaga por dentro junto con todas las expectativas de vida plena.

- Es curioso- comenta Hash, juntando ambas manos de respectos codos apoyados en los braceros- pensando en lo que acabas de decir. Que la mujer se proponga permanecer tan al tanto de nosotros estos días. Tantos tributos, tantos renegados…

- Sé que quieres decir, los mentores no deben de ser los más felices.

Resulta extraño decir eso, pero tiene algo de sentido. Sable se ve siempre estresada, y Keaton tampoco es la persona más entusiasta del mundo. Nosotros somos una lechuga fresca en comparación con ellos. Se ven cansados, y por más que los demás mentores demuestren algo más de vivacidad, ninguno cumple con los requisitos de una persona propiamente emocionada… por la vida.

Después de todo, tantas vidas perdidas deben de inducir a aférrate a la más cercana. Nosotros. Va por nuestro deber dales a ellos felicidad de un nuevo miembro, y a nosotros la supervivencia. Suena como que todos triunfáramos, pero hay muchos más factores que sólo esos dos. Empezando por la regla del único ganador, y continuando con la exuberante cantidad de sacrificios para que uno no se complete. Del todo.

* * *

**-Stann Kobold, Distrito Uno-**

* * *

Ya con los estómagos repletos luego de la cena, nos congregamos en la habitación contigua, aguardando el momento en que los puntajes son anunciados. Tanto Avery como Trystan han puesto sus esperanzas en nosotros… durante todo el día. No detienen la transmisión, ni nos permiten olvidar qué tan importantes son estos números. Creo que lo hice bien, suficiente como para reafirmarme, espero que Agatha y los demás tengan cifras elevadas, hay un gran potencial en los Profesionales este año.

Sentado en el sillón con Trystan a un lado y Avery susurrándole a Agatha en el oído, presencio como la pared se enciende. Aquí no hay controles ni nada, en el instante que las transmisoras emiten algo de nuestro interés, o enlazado con los juegos, la pared se ilumina, o mejor dicho se oscurece, ya que todos los muro en este piso son blancos. A veces me gustaría haber quedado en un piso más alto, debido a la panorámica de la ciudad, pero luego recuerdo el distrito al que pertenezco, y como eso es mejor que una vista. Tengo muchas fuentes estructurales que me lo confirman.

La imagen de Lucien Queller nos espabila a todos. Avery se silencia y Trystan voltea la cabeza hacia la imagen. Puede que no lo admita a viva voz, pero detrás de todas las cosas, hay una pequeña célula de nerviosismo en mi cuerpo. ¿Qué sucederá si mi puntaje no es el propicio? Es probable que los Profesionales te expulsen de la alianza, ha sucedido algunas veces. Podría suceder, pero me digo de todas formas que estando solo tampoco es del todo malo. Mi imagen puede ser raída por las circunstancias, y si muero, de todas formas habrá más gente en competencia con más oportunidades.

Desde luego que si Trystan leyera mi mente ya me habría lanzado hacia el incinerador.

- Ha llegado uno de los momentos más esperados de esta jornada- anuncia Lucien Queller, el hombre con el cabello blanco y espumoso. Los rumores corren de que su reemplazo es inminente para la siguiente edición. Los candidatos no faltan, ha ejercido como entrevistados desde la salida de Mischo Willis. – La revelación está cerca, sabremos los puntajes. Ya les he echado un vistazo y están de muerte.

Siempre he escuchado polémicas acerca del señor Queller. Dicen que en muchas ocasiones se desliga del guión y se vuela con frases que rozan lo indiscreto. Yo nunca he atestiguado ninguna expresión fuera de lo normal, pero papá y mamá siempre lo comentan. Quizá esa es otra de las razones por la que planean sacarlo.

- En el Distrito Uno, nuestros rubios favoritos. Un saludo a Avery de parte de la producción- susurra entre risitas.

No sé a qué viene esta mención, pero la mentora no parece reaccionar mal. Es conocido que no es exactamente repulsiva a la farándula, y de vez en cuando es un propulsor para sus tributos. Agatha y yo enderezamos la espalda, estoy nervioso, desde luego que puedo estarlo. Trystan parece impacientarse más que yo, pero lo comprendo. Casi percibo su cabello peinado hacia atrás erizarse por la tensión.

- Primer tributo: Stann Kobold se figura con un _9_.

Aceptable, promedio, me agrada. Trystan palpa mi hombro un par de veces. No está exactamente contento, pero yo sí lo estoy. Un ocho hubiera sido mediocre, y un diez demasiado. No pueden decirme nada. Avery también me echa un vistazo, pero no es exactamente aprobador. Lo estilistas y Rhyssa también me felicitan, yo agradezco esperando el puntaje de Agatha.

- Agatha Stonefall con un _7_.

El ambiente del aula se apacigua un poco con el puntaje de Agatha. Es bajo para un Profesional, hasta yo lo sé, y Avery se queda helada. Reacciona luego de unos segundos, pero todos sabemos que no es lo que esperaba en primer lugar. Trystan se queda callado y yo le lanzo una mirada calmante a Agatha, quien no decide hacia donde observar. La comprendo, pero debe tener algo bajo la manga. Es nuestra líder y es capaz de varias cosas, nadie mediocre encabeza una alianza como esta.

- Esta bien Agatha, mañana en la entrevista debes reafirmarte. Yo y Rhyssa mañana tendremos charlas con ambos antes del gran evento. –La voz de Avery es pausada, tiene expectativas para mañana.

- Además nuestros estilistas son de primer nivel- añade Trystan, sorpresivamente respaldando a Avery en una afirmación.

Yo también lo pienso así, las entrevistas son solo el broche de oro. Deben tener planeado para mí un perfil algo novedoso para un Profesional, pero saben lo que hacen.

* * *

**-Minjo Black, Distrito Cinco-**

* * *

Me impongo a clasificar los puntajes en mi cabeza. La competencia es mordaz, y estos números dicen mucho; revelan a los peligrosos y olvidan a los mediocres, aunque sé que en toda calificación existe un margen de error. Debe haber gente que piensa como yo, no puedo ser tan egocéntrico como para pensar que soy el único cerebro que especula las cosas de esta manera.

El distrito uno fue en el promedio, Lucien va por el dos. Andranik se ve concentrada, despechando toda la cuota e concentración que no he notado en los últimos días. Hay algo que me perturba de esa chica, pero sé que es de las peligrosas, a quienes hay que ponerles un ojo encima. Bueno, desde luego que Lancel ya lo ha hecho, Amentia insinúa detener su indiscreción de vez en cuando, pero sé que Andranik no es estúpida.

- Noam Dietrich con un puntaje de _10_.

Eso es alto. El Profesional con números más elevados hasta ahora, y probablemente de quien más se deba temer. Lo he visto, no es espumoso como los demás, él tiene un objetivo, por más neurótico que se muestre.

- Alice LeBlanc orgullosa con un _9_.

Por alguna razón, luego de observarla tan tenaz e imperturbable, pensé que usurparía el puntaje más alto de los Profesionales, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Aquí no hay nada escrito. La dinámica de los Profesionales es muy particular. Esa rubia liderando y el chico del dos permitiéndoselo. Tanto el chico del Cuatro como la recién nombrada por Lucien se mantienen al margen, pero de vez en cuando los veo expresarse de forma mínima. No tiene la mejor comunicación, y eso bastará para que su destrucción transcurra desde dentro. Más fácil para todos los que rezamos porque eso ocurra.

- Del Distrito Tres, tenemos a Hastag Blake con la cifra de _6_, y Scarlett Tannerson con un _4_.

Normales, no hay nada de qué preocuparse con esta alianza. A parte, la herida de la chica la debería marginar como vulnerable. Por más antibióticos o píldoras que tome, eso le supondrá una desventaja. La vi intentando lanzar luego de la caída. Me extrañaría no verla dentro de las primeras muertes.

Hace unas pocas horas hablé con Amentia acerca de mi alianza con Rye y Orissa. Ella no está muy convencida de la efectividad de mis juntas, pero me encargué en asegurarle de que tengo todo controlado. He notado que Amentia no es la mujer más fácil de convercer, siempre pretende estar un paso más adelante, y criticar mis decisiones, lo que después de todo me ayuda más que perjudicarme, pero me siento seguro en mi decisión. Veo de reojo como la mujer me observa, quizá especulando mi puntaje. Le dije que daría todo de mí, pero lo más seguro es que sospeche algún cambio de planes. No hubo uno propiamente, desde el principio que concebí la decisión de mantenerme en el límite entre mediocre y aceptable. Por razones obvias. Algo me dice que Andranik piensa de la misma forma, de vez en cuando me arrepiento de no haber formado una alianza con ella, se ve que la suya con la chica del ocho no es precisamente débil.

- Directamente desde el Distrito Cuatro, Cameron Sidwell con un _10_ y Marina Crestwave con un _9_.

No se salen de lo esperado, pero hago una nota mental acerca del chico, había anticipado un nueve o algo así, nunca un diez, creo que sí está al nivel del chico del dos después de todo. Los Profesionales sí que se ven fuertes, pero rezo por inconvenientes personales. Es inminente después de todo.

Sé que no puedo subestimar a nadie, menos a esos chicos. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, mis percepciones acerca de mi tío eran de lo más sanas. Siempre salía con él a recorrer el distrito, creo que era un niño bastante encantador, aún cuando no lucía como los demás, todos los amigos o colegas de mi tío siempre me lo hacían saber. Lo ubiqué en un pedestal, y de un momento a otro todo se derrumbó. Mis padres murieron de un momento a otro, y las especulaciones oscilaban entre el famoso psicópata del distrito o una banda de Agentes de la Paz ebrios en busca de alguien en quien despecharse. Algo siempre me dijo que las cosas no estaban bien, soy bastante intuitivo, y no era capaz de mirar a mi tío con los mismos ojos.

Todos estos chicos en los juegos son impredecibles, tanto los Profesionales como los más débiles. No me acostumbro a juzgar a un libro por su portada, y menos por sus antecedentes. Puede que no haya admitido a los cuatro vientos mis sospechas, pero si gano esto lo primero que haré será alejarme de ese hombre. Volveré con Marina, mi chica, seguiré mi vida impulsando las sociedades secretas, pero me alejaré de él cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

**-Eden Skov, Distrito Siete-**

* * *

Rydel le pide un refresco al avoz luego de mencionados los puntaje del distrito cuatro, estos días ha estado algo irritante, pero da a conocer lo suficiente como para saber que es todo lo que sabe o puede hacer. Ya hace tiempo que dejé de depender de un mentor para hacer efectivo mi trabajo. ¿Qué es un tributo que se respalda con su mentor para la supervivencia? Ellos estarán fuera de la Arena, indiferentes a lo que nosotros estemos sintiendo.

Así parece trabajar Rydel también, aunque se encarga de demostrar su esfuerzo mediante tediosas charlas acerca de los refugios y el alimento, las quemaduras y plantas, a veces brinca fuera de lo general para adentrarse en temas específicos que dudo me ayuden, pero después de todo comienzo a registrar todas las informaciones que tengan que ver con auspiciadores. Eso es lo que me importa,

Esas personas pueden ser completamente indiferentes a mí, pero mi imagen es lo que los estimula a ayudarme. Personar anónimas que pueden salvarme. Nunca lo había pensando así, y aún siendo de las facetas más superficiales y despreciables de los juegos, debo dejarme caer en ella. No sé qué tantos auspiciadores tengo, pero Luzanne y yo debemos esforzarnos lo más posible por todos esos factores. Nuestra alianza puede pasar algo desapercibida, pero confío en ella.

- Del Distrito Cinco surgen sorpresas- dice Lucien queller, estrujando los bordes de la hoja inmaculada en un dispensable acto de euforia. No puedo luchar contra él de todas maneras, me han contagiado con todo este espíritu de los juegos y no me lo puedo quitar. Estuve todo el día esperando los puntajes, y en los últimos diez minutos antes de la transmisión, creo que despedacé mis uñas hasta el punto que mi Equipo de Preparación me abofeteará mañana. –Minjo Black tiene un _7_ y nuestra mordaz pelirroja Andranik Agatay con un _8_.

Creo que la última descripción va de más, pero eso confirma mis sospechas acerca del tacto de esta chica. Creo que ya todos le habían puesto los ojos encima antes, tanto los excéntricos tatuajes como el cabello y la perforación en una de sus orejas. Se compenetra con las armas, y por sus puntajes anteriores en pruebas al azar sobre conocimiento, tampoco es una incompetente. No he visto la cifra de la chica del Ocho, su aparente aliada, pero ya me preocupo por ambas, y sé que no soy la única.

- A continuación el Distrito Seis.

- El puntaje de Luzanne- murmuro sin poder detenerme. Tal como temo de los otros puntajes, me preocupo del de Luzanne. Rydel me observa y asiente afable. Puede no ayudarme de forma abrumadora, pero sé que tengo su apoyo incondicional, de alguna forma eso es lo que espero. No es de esos hombres que se saben superiores y escogen una faceta que se asemeja a la actitud de una piedra. Rydel de alguna forma pierde el orgullo, y me agrada.

Matthew es otra cosa, prefiero no relacionarme con él. No es de las personas que me agrada ser amiga, y él tampoco ha mostrado interés por lo contrario. Tiene su alianza y yo la mía, además, Blight me desagrada, estuve feliz desde el principio acerca de sus elecciones de tributo.

- Archiee Willow con un puntaje de _4_.

No esperaba más del compañero de Luzanne, es pequeño y algo delirante. La pelirroja siempre me cuenta acerca de cómo tiene la cabeza en otra parte. Me compadezco un poco por él, aún cuando el puntaje no sea del todo malo.

- y Luzanne Fayeworth con un _5_.

Sí. No está mal, aunque podría ser mejor. Eso es lo que pienso mientras el número se compenetra con mi cerebro. Es mejor que algunos que han salido. Mejor que el de la chica del Tres, o el de Archiee.

- Vienen ustedes ahora- dice Blight, mirando indiscretamente a Blight y echándome una ojeada penetrante a mí. El hombre no está en sus cabales, pero coincido en lo que a nerviosismo se refiere. Sin comentarios, Lucien se traspasa a nuestro distrito.

- Comienzo con la otra mitad de adolescentes. Del Distrito Siete, Matthew Neal con un puntaje de _5_.

El mismo número que Luzanne. No dirijo la mirada hacia Matthew, no sé cuál será su reacción. Honestamente, a mí no me agradaría del todo, estoy acostumbrada a exigirme mucho. La sala se queda en silencio luego de que informaran la primera cifra, y mis brazos se tensionan hasta que capto el titilante _6_ en la pantalla luego de mi nombre.

Rydel me felicita, lo mismo que Cordelia y mi estilista. Blight se queda en silencio y Matthew simplemente me observa, pero sin predecirlo, me quedo conforme. No es como que esperar mucho por lo que hice en la Sesión Privada. Es útil, puede funcionar y tengo mucho por delante.

* * *

**-Rye Rice, Distrito Nueve-**

* * *

Orissa chista ante la mayoría de los puntajes, han salido bastantes elevados, y sólo puedo pensar en cómo nos perjudican. Nuestra alianza es fuerte, lo sé, pero cuando nos lancen al matadero será todo diferente, será mucha cosa de suerte. Además me preocupa el repentino cambio de humor de mi compañera, antes –hace dos días- hablábamos abiertamente, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, y no sé qué sucedió. Debe de estar dolida por algo, no creo haber hecho nada malo, pero no dejo de pensar que puede ser mi culpa. Siempre que Clary se enfadaba conmigo era por razones de las que no me enteraba hasta que ella me las revelaba.

Las mujeres son extrañas, pero conozco la historia de Orissa, tanto en el distrito como aquí escuché sobre su hermano mellizo, al que cosecharon hace unos años. Debe estar destrozada por dentro, y eso solo me incita a protegerla, que sepa que no está sola en esto.

- Del Distrito Ocho, Lien Merino aterrizando con un _6_ y Rimin Blackstream con un _7_.

Bastante buenos puntajes. Ambos chicos no se ven completamente inofensivos. Desde que conozco a los tributos, creo que guardo cierta semejanza con él, con el del Ocho, creo que tenemos ideales parecidos, quizá en la forma que me expreso y él lo hace mientras nos encontramos en la misma habitación. Algo me dice que hubiéramos hecho una buena alianza, pero ya no se puede. Lo he visto mucho con la chica del Once.

- Creo hay un par de chicas que sobresalen- acota Sondra, quien no se molesta en guardar su preferencia por las chicas, pero es mi mentora. Ambos –Rolph y Sondra- se han ido por Orissa y por mí, creo que no les agrada mucho el secretismo de un mentor para cada uno, y para ser sincero, eso me ayuda, y también a mi alianza con Orissa. Tanto Rolph como la mujer nos han mencionado sus opiniones mixtas sobre Minjo, y debo decir que yo tampoco lo tengo exactamente en un pedestal. Pero es un aporte para la alianza, y a Orissa parece gustarle. Ella fue la que me incitó a preguntarle que se nos uniera, mi estrategia en primer lugar era estar solo, pero quizá es buena idea. Quizá tener gente cuidándote la espalda sí sea bueno.

- Del Distrito Nueve. Rye Rice tiene un _5_, y Orissa Blaise lo iguala con la misma cifra, un _5_- anuncia Lucien.

Pretendo que ambos giremos la cabeza al mismo tiempo, como en esas ocasiones que anticipas el compañerismo con alguien que estás convencido de que algo sucederá de forma simultánea, pero me encuentro solo. Pasan unos segundos hasta que la gente parece reaccionar en el salón y Orissa también lo hace, siento como si el tiempo hubiera pasado más lento para ellos, digiriendo el puntaje.

- Felicitaciones- reacciona Sondra, dando golpecitos en mi espalda y ofreciéndome uno de los bocadillos salados que han traído por pedido. Cojo uno, inquiriendo que Orissa me imitará, pero no lo hace, sino que se acurruca en su lado del sillón y continúa viendo los puntajes.

Un cinco es algo bajo, pero no puedo pedir más. No me sentí en mis completas facultades mientras me desenvolvía en la Sesión Privada. Orissa no me habló de la suya más de lo necesario, pero al parecer tuvimos una actuación similar.

-Pasamos al Distrito Diez. –Lucien traga saliva, inyectando cierta tensión a donde quiera que se encuentren los tributos del Diez. Esa chica pequeña con el cabello de callampa y el chico mudo. También los he visto, pero no comentado abiertamente. El hombre de cabello espumoso se peina el bigote con los dedos al parecer haciendo algo de tiempo, le dicen algo por el auricular. – Sí, Distrito Diez. Caleb Steeve se presenta con un _6_. Isaura Gicolis tiene un _3_.

Continúan los puntajes promedio, pero me inclino un poco ante la disminuida cifra de la pequeña. Es la menor de los juegos, nadie esperaba más alto. Caleb se ve fuerte, y tuvo un puntaje más alto que yo. Hay varios chicos así en estos juegos, y eso me preocupa un poco, los Patrocinadores esperan auspiciar a alguien que sobresalga.

- Del Distrito Once, Lyamond Farah con un _5_. Fraise Ross con un puntaje de _4_.

Orissa se levanta silenciosamente, al parecer cansada de escuchar puntajes. Sorprendido la llamo, al igual que Rolph, pero continúa caminando sin chistar hacia su habitación. Permanezco sentado, insinuando ciertas posibilidades de su cambio de actitud. La verdad es que no he hecho nada malo. Quizá cambie nuevamente y todo vuelva a la normalidad. No puedo hacer nada contra lo que esté sintiendo como para ignorarme.

Continúo viendo los últimos dos puntajes, sentado solo en el sillón. Esperaré hasta mañana, quizá sea sólo el momento. No estoy acostumbrado a la personas así, en casa mi abuelo siempre fue hecho y derecho, nada de convencionalismos, Clary y Rush también. Se le pasará, los juegos le afectan a todos de una u otra manera.

* * *

**-Lien Merino, Distrito Ocho-**

* * *

Los puntajes del distrito Doce son anunciados en último lugar. El chico surge con un sorprendente 8, pero sin lugar a dudas no me sorprende. Tiene su historia, su pasado, hay más incógnitas acerca de la chica del Cinco, no de él. La compañera de distrito del hijo de Malie Frye se postula con un 4 y la transmisión se acaba, desvaneciendo a Lucien Queller con ella.

No hay grandes comentarios luego de los puntajes. Rimin me sobrepasó, lo que me dejó algo desconcertado, pero eso sólo la convierte en una amenaza más para Fraise y para mí. Ella tuvo un cuatro, tendremos que cuidarnos en la Arena.

Me he dicho en todos los tonos que Fraise no es Malva. Mi amiga está en casa, junto con Piu, observando los juegos mientras a mí me alistan para la parafernalia. Me lo repito, pero cada vez que le echo un vistazo a mi aliada, no puedo detener la corriente de pensamientos acerca de Malva. Ell beso en las despedidas y antes de la Cosecha, la desenraizada posibilidad de un futuro juntos, creo que es más que nada la desesperación que me lleva a todos estos actos poco deliberados. Luego es el turno de la culpa, por ambos lados.

No puedo dejar a Fraise sola, ambos tenemos una alianza, y funciona muy bien por todos lados, pero tarde o temprano la culpa me corroerá. Quiero protegerla, pero Malva se aparece en todas partes y no puedo sentirme bien sabiendo que me encuentro apoyando a alguien que no es ella, y por las razones equivocadas. Esto es más complicado de lo que esperaba.

- Vayan a la cama de inmediato, mañana será un día de preparación para las entrevistas. –La voz de Woof resuena en mis orejas, mientras Rimin se incorpora, estirándose y anunciando que lo hará. Da una de esas miradas perturbadoras a Phelippe y se marcha, dejándome con ambos mentores, estilistas y el escolta.

Todos los mayores se dirigen al comedor, donde piden a un avox un par de bebidas, argumentando la "presión" y justificando que será solo uno, luego irán a dormir. Nerissa no va con ellos, se queda sentada en el poof a dos metros de mí, mirando el suelo y con las manos juntas sobre el regazo.

- Dios mío, no sé qué ocurre con esa chica, no me saca los ojos de encima- reclama Phelippe cuando los tragos arriban a la mesa y cada uno toma el suyo. Al menos eso supongo que acontece, puesto que me hallo de espaldas. –Es espeluznante. ¿No te ha violado a ti con la mirada, Woof?

- Para nada- asegura el mentor de Rimin dando un sorbo. –Creo que estás delirando Phelippe…

- Eso no es verdad, ¿acaso no la vez? Ya sabía que era rara en el momento que se presentó voluntaria. Otra demostración de que las mujeres tienen la cabeza en otra parte, solo mira a Nerissa, parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Se callan por un tiempo, luego los estilistas dan un par de acotaciones acerca de los trajes mañana y el perfil de cada uno de nosotros. Woof se da a conocer sobre la reacia actitud de Rimin para actuar sobre algo que no es, como le gritó que no pensaba hacerlo. Phelippe y mi estilista se ríen a carcajadas y yo aprieto los puños. Puede que no me agrade Rimin del todo, pero ellos están aquí para ayudarnos, no para mofarse mientras no escuchamos. Aunque al parecer les importa un comino que yo vaya y le cuente todo a la chica.

- Está bien, puede ser que la chica esté un poco mal de la cabeza, no ha hecho nada más que discutir todo lo que le digo. Con esa disposición no llegaremos a ninguna parte. ¿Qué tal tú Nera? ¿Cómo es tu chico?

No me volteo, pero sé que nos miran a mí y a Nerissa intercaladamente. Mi mentora eleva la vista, sonriendo con dificultad y dándose a conocer:

- Lien está bien, no ha causado ningún problema.

La mujer no da más información que esa, sino que luego de hacerlo se incorpora al igual que Rimin y sale de escena, dejándome a mí con los hombres parloteando acerca de las entrevistas de mañana y de cómo Lucien Queller lo estropeará todo. Me impresiona su facilidad para denigrar a otras personas de esa forma, todavía más de Woof. No le doy responsabilidad a las bebidas, ellos mismos se la buscan, Phelippe es despreciable, los comentarios que hace acerca de Rimin. Instintivamente, tengo la visión de Rimin pateándoles el trasero a todos los tributos y ganando los juegos, cerrándole la boca a Phelippe de una vez.

Bueno, para que eso suceda también debiera desparecer yo, y no estoy exactamente a favor de esa situación, pero me contento con la imagen de los débiles arrasando. No puedo hacer nada para combatir con quienes desprecio, pero puedo levantarme y caminar lejos como lo hizo Nerissa.

En efecto, lo hago, sabiendo que no puedo y no me conviene luchar contra lo injusto, siempre será así. Hay cosas más importantes. La riña se hierve cuando me doy cuenta de que todo este asunto e una tremenda injusticia; alejarme de Malva y poner a Fraise en lugar de ella. Voy a dormir con la cabeza dando tumbos.

* * *

**Debo mencionar que tendré muy presente el tema de los reviews en esta instalación de SYOTs. Prefiero escribir para personas que leen lo que se publica, y los llamados reviews me permiten saber quién se mantiene al tanto de lo que sucede en la historia. Las muertes estarán basadas en qué tan factible sea la historia del tributo, encajada en su propia línea durante la arena y en relación a los demás, pero como es obvio, no es de esperar que el tributo de alguien que no reafirma su presencia, contonúe por mucho tiempo. Es necesario decir esto, prefiero no pasar malos ratos, y pienso de la misma forma en los autores que se mantienen en contacto con la misma historia. Gracias :3**

**El blog de la historia está en mi perfil.**

* * *

**Canción Original: Open Your Eyes, Snow Patrol**

* * *

**Me atrasé un poco, pero he tenido muchas cosas, estuve enferma y no puedo escribir cuando estornudo y toso y derivados, pero aquí estoy y con un capítulo nutritivo. No soy especialmente una fan de este capítulo en el Capitolio, y no estoy muy convencida, pero van 12 tributos más, los de la primera ronda. **

**El el blog pondré los puntajes mencionados en el Capítulo para quien quiera verlos nuevamente, las alianzas ya están puestas. El próximo capítulo será de entrevistas y lanzamientos, espero tenerlo la próxima semana, luego loooos juegos:) Como he dicho otras veces, gracias por los reviews, y espero que los desaparecidos sigan ahí y lean la historia junto con sus tributos :D**

* * *

**Preguntillas:**

**- _¿POV que te llamó más la atención?_**

**_- ¿Puntajes que te hayan sorprendido?_**

* * *

**Hasta la próxima semana!**

**-I**


	7. Todas las Mejores Jugadas

**Todas las Mejores Jugadas**

_Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

_Yeah were going down._

* * *

**-Caleb Steeve, Distrito Diez-**

* * *

Weiss se aferra a las hebillas de mi traje más tiempo del que considero heterosexualmente adecuado, pero cierro mi boca. No es contradictorio a lo que se empeña en hacer todo el día, y con eso no me refiero a disminuir la distancia; se ve que tiene amor por su trabajo más que por cualquier ser viviente en la faz del Panem.

—Está claro que esta tela ignora los estándares con los que yo trabajo— reclama por enésima vez en renovados conceptos. También se empeña en asegurarme por los mil amores cuánto se merece un distrito como el Uno o el Cuatro, pero ya he aprendido a asumir la naturaleza peculiar de todas estas personas. Además, de ellos depende mi puesta en escena, lo que por desgracia, importa tanto como tus habilidades al salir de la caja.

Mi equipo de preparación dejó el cuarto hace poco más de quince minutos, mientras Weiss ajusta el traje a mi figura. No es una prenda genérica, mezcla los colores Verde y negro de una forma que me asombra. No me he contemplado en el espejo, pero dada la excepcional vista superior, no puedo esperar menos.

—Enviaré los reclamos correspondientes, CeCe me lo comentó esta mañana, los proveedores están dispuestos a la mejor calidad en envíos, pero son los organizadores quienes eligen acortar presupuesto. Es inconcebible.

Así se ha portado por un buen rato, y yo me privo de interceptar sus reclamos con comentarios, de la naturaleza que sean. Me sobo la frente con la mano, todo este entorno blanco y brillante atienta contra mis nervios, y nunca he sido una persona especialmente estresada. Gracie hubiera dicho que mi paciencia era la culpable, es verdad que nunca se ha alzado como algo desarrollado en mi persona, pero eso combina específicamente con mi trabajo y mis inadecuados compañeros de labor, no hay que confundir términos. Gracie aún no sabe lo que significa trabajar rodeada de carniceros, llamándote a ti mismo uno de ellos, no es cómodo, pero tampoco el fin de mundo, estoy segura que si ella viera nuestros productos anteriores al cercenado, moriría de un infarto.

Es por eso que no puedo visualizar a individuos tan pequeños en este lugar, donde sucederá más o menos lo mismo que en mi puesto de trabajo. Es irónico, nunca pensé acabar como mi materia prima. Creo que la vida está repleta de estas sátiras.

—Puedes voltearte, por Dios santo, ayúdame en algo que sea— retumba la voz de Weiss mientras la imagen de Gracie se desvanece en mi mente. Estoy seguro de que si yo me tratara de alguien con el aguante minúsculo como los Profesionales, ya lo habría bajado de un puñetazo. El hombre no se ve precisamente fuerte.

—Tranquilo viejo, si ajustas más esos pantalones no podré caminar.

Creo que Lyamond si me ha contagiado después de todo, esa expresión sólo la visualizo saliendo se su boca.

—Esa es la última fotografía de moda en las últimas semanas, así irán tu pantalones— espeta él, tercamente mientras induce más presión en mis muslos.

—¿Estás diciendo que caminan como robots allá afuera? Me alegra ser parte de mi familia ahora, por desgracia no llegaré al escenario.

Weiss no reacciona ante mi sarcasmo, incluso parece focalizar más de su empeño en dar el ajuste perfecto un centímetro más abajo del anterior. En lugar de enfadarse por mi repentina salida de la concha, continúa con el tema:

—Podríamos conseguirte una alfombra voladora.

—¿Acaso también tienen de esas? —inquiero instintivamente, con voz tan inocente e incrédula que hasta yo me sorprendo, callándome por obligación Weiss sólo suelta una carcajada espontánea, dejando su minuciosa labor de prensado.

—No exactamente, pero es buena idea, aunque en mi opinión si podrás caminar, al menos hasta el escenario y luego puedes desgarrarte la ropa fuera si quieres.

Mi desconcierto es palpable. Esa expresión no es de las que colaría dentro de su vocabulario, y además, creo que el inmenso amor por sus creaciones siempre ha ido más allá de mi comodidad.

—No te preocupes, yo lo haría si todas estas telas fueran de Queen's o Mia Stoccero, pero siempre traen lo más conveniente. No piensan en la calidad, sólo en la imagen, así no son los diseñadores prolijos.

Me sorprende su plausible percepción acerca de un tema que me importa tan poco, pero es notable qué tanto aprecia tu trabajo. De alguna forma es como yo, por más que desagrade a dos tercios de la población lo que suceda dentro de la finca de carnicería, será mi ocupación. No hay mucha variedad que digamos. Aunque por el contrario, se nota que Weiss fue cocinado para esto.

Una sensación familiar me induce a lo siguiente.

—Weiss…—dice con seguridad, hace ya tiempo que la frase se trancaba en mi lengua. Creo que está dentro de mi naturaleza no admitir lo contrario. —Gracias, gracias por todo.

—Eso estaba por venir, de nada.

* * *

**-Hashtag Blake, Distrito Tres-**

* * *

Me encuentro con Scarlett en la escalinata directo al transporte que nos llevará al lugar del evento. Sé que no está muy lejos, pero a los Vigilantes no les haría mucha gracia enterarse de que sus intocables tributos estén caminando por la calle como carne fresca, presas de todas miradas. Plasmo la imagen en mi mente y tampoco me agrada del todo. Además, estos buses con apariencia interplanetaria han captado mi atención como a todo habitante orgulloso del distrito tres. No dejan la tendencia minimalista, eso está claro.

Scarlett camina lúcida, arrastrando la cola del vestido anaranjado con las manos. La prenda podría pasar por un vestido de novia con indiscreciones tonales, pero la mayoría están pronosticados para seguir ese tipo de tendencias, al menos eso me dijo mi estilista mientras me vi obligado a memorizar todas las marcas de ropa traslúcida y geométrica que surgen a diario del emprendimiento. Aquí la cosas pasan muy rápido, y no puedo detener la inercia mental de asociar esos hechos a una conducta futurista y poco personalista, aquí los modelos se ven caminando por la calle, multiplicados en cada uno de los rostros. ¿Qué porcentaje de todo el ingreso gastarán en belleza? Ni idea, al menos lo que me concierne a mí es gratis.

Una masa de gente se abalanza contra las barreras de contención en el momento que subimos al transporte. Analizo el instinto animal y desgarbado de la multitud y me quedo atónito. Parecemos celebridades, incluso yo que no he hecho nada exactamente memorable.

—Qué alegría que tendremos asiento preferencial, alejados de toda esa gente —comenta la arpía estilista de Scarlett, quien ya he asumido, no se guarda los comentarios. Mi compañera tampoco discreta su mirada avergonzada, pero la retira de forma instantánea, creo que le teme un poco a Sonnya, la recién mencionada, quien goza de una percepción de proporciones inimaginable. El vestido de Scarlett se ajusta como un mantel a la mesa del comedor.

Los demás tributos no se oyen por encima del sonido del auto, todos se sumergen en sus cabezas quitando el toque social a una reunión pasajera de tantas personas en un espacio tan reducido. No me jacto de ello, probablemente yo haría lo mismo si las afueras del cristal polarizado no me llamaran tanto la atención.

Es un viaje corto, hasta en plena avenida los límites de velocidad son poco considerados, pero veo que esta gente tiene unos reflejos increíbles, los colores juegan su rol en lo que a ansiedad se refiere. Cuando arribamos al sector subterráneo en el que descendemos, pareciera como que todos los tributos hubieran sufrido de cierto shock eléctrico, pues se incorporan enérgicos, yo por el contrario no lo siento así. Puede que sea abierto y sepa relacionarme, pero hasta cierto punto, no al momento de ser el centro de atención de tantos millones de personas. Eso me hace querer vomitar, el solo pensar en esos tres minutos.

—Tributos hacia la derecha, estilistas a la izquierda —nos indica un Agente de la Paz mientras todos nos reunimos a su alrededor. Bueno, no es tanto tiempo el que tenemos disponible para analizarnos los unos a los otros, pues los agentes de atrás nos rodean por cada uno, quitándole el sentido a todo el anuncio previo de direcciones.

—Señor Blake, camine más centrado.

Las palabras del agente me toman por sorpresa, sintiéndome un tonto mientras me enderezo en el camino. ¿Qué acaso un centímetro a la derecha será crucial? Levanto la cabeza, sólo para erguirme por un momento sobre mis acompañantes, sé que soy más alto que ellos, y que lo noten será gracioso.

Caminamos por un pasillo estrecho –aparentemente destinado a que pasemos desapercibidos- iluminado por tubo fluorescentes en las esquinas superiores del prisma. No me atrevo a mirar atrás, pero de vez en cuando se divisa una ranura en la pared que me hace pensar acerca del secretismo de este asunto. Hay muchas cosas extrañas aquí, y estar rodeado de hombres máquina no me ayuda, me siento aislado, solo, y eso no me gusta. Ojalá pudiera hablar con Scarlett, va delante de mí, la distancia detrás de las mujeres es mayor, puesto que muchas de ellas tienen vestidos largos.

Cuando llegamos a una especie de cámara amplia nos distribuyen para ingresar al escenario que aún no distingo en un escape. Nos mantienen unos minutos en desconcierto hasta que una voz resuena desde afuera, una voz aguda que no puede pertenecer a nadie más que Lucien Queller. Da la bienvenida a todas las personas e insinúa nuestra llegada gloriosa en unos minutos. Veo muchos hombros enderezándose y pies temblorosos, intento evitarlo en mí mismo, pero sé que el estímulo vocal nos alcanzó a todos en distintos grados, incluso los Profesionales se ven algo reducidos por la voz del presentador.

Nos van a desmenuzar, frente a todo el Panem.

* * *

**-Agatha Stonefall, Distrito Uno-**

* * *

Tanto el Agente como la voz de Lucien Queller nos indican que es el momento de subir al escenario y sentarnos en las sillas destinadas a alojarnos durante la velada. Yo soy primera en la fila y en ser entrevistada, me siento expuesta, pero preparada, tengo el repertorio punteado y puedo añadir algo de mi cosecha, Lucien me ayudará mientras no comience a hablar de Avery.

Subo los escalones encabezando a fila hasta que alcanzo mi asiento al final, sigo las instrucciones, aguardando a que todos se encuentren frente a sus sillas y me acomodo cuando capto la señal. Por primera vez contemplo a increíble público que nos devuelve la mirada, pero en mayoría. Intento canalizar los nervios con la idea de que esta es una oportunidad grandiosa para probarme a mí misma, y que seré la primera en salir del embrollo. Funciona, al menos hasta que Lucien prosigue las caricias vocales hacia cada uno de nosotros con el llamamiento de mi nombre.

—Agatha Stonefall, ¿nos harías el honor de venir hasta acá? —hace Lucien la petición. Los tacones se sacuden bajo mis pies cuando me incorporo, pero mis piernas se enderezan con seguridad, tengo las de ganar. Soy lista, eso es lo que importa en estos acontecimientos.

Saludo a Lucien son un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarme, centro de todo el espectáculo.

—Agatha, rubia, ¿qué tal tu día? Te vemos incandescente, qué hermoso vestido, y zapatos, ¿quién es tu estilista?

Todos ríen ante el exceso de información por parte de Lucien, quien luego se inclina hacia el público, formando una barrera con su mano, cubriendo la boca y susurrando hacia el público.

—Ven, se los dije, esta chica me pone nervioso.

Probablemente no es lo que haría cualquier entrevistador, pero a todos les gustan las salidas de libreto de Lucien, incluso yo me río por lo bajo esperando una pregunta contundente, la que por supuesto, viene después.

—Me contó un pajarito que tienes a los personajes Profesionales aquí presentes en la palma de tu mano. ¿Cómo diablos lo haces? —Ahora se dirige al público—. ¿Qué no ven a ese grandulón de allá? —dice, apuntando a Noam quien no parece divertirse con la entrevista en lo más mínimo.

—Creo que soy lo que esperaban —replico con una sonrisa inocente. No sé si de veras creo lo que estoy diciendo, pero mis compañeros lo entenderán, es necesario. Desde luego todo esto sucede por el bien de la alianza.

—Eso tiene sentido, esa pequeña banda de carniceros merece una cabeza capta para el puesto, y vemos que no haz perdido el tiempo, sólo tenemos una duda. —Se limpia la garganta, lanzando miraditas que me hacen saber que está ansioso por decir lo siguiente—. Todos vimos tu cosecha, ¿te sentías preparada ese día? ¿Qué pensaste cuando fuiste elegida? Hay rumores de que tú eras la voluntaria oficial, pero necesito escucharlo de tu boca.

Este es un asunto algo delicado. Desde luego que yo nunca fui la voluntaria original, nunca supe de quien se trataba, pero cuando mi nombre fue llamado sentí por alguna razón la responsabilidad de continuar con el juego, mis padres estarían orgullosos de lo que haría, y de alguna forma me sentí muy confiada subiendo al escenario. No me he arrepentido, por supuesto, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo quebrarme, hay mucho en juego.

—Por supuesto —miento, lo que me hace sentir culpable por un instante— era yo quien iría en primer lugar.

—Bueno, eso es suerte entonces, ¿quién lo diría? Que tu nombre salga en el momento que pretendías fuera glorioso para ti. Se excede de polémicas —me susurra al micrófono en su mejilla, al contrario que antes—, pero todo está claro ahora.

Algo me dice que no se lo compra, pero no lo dice. Yo mantengo la sonrisa hasta que desvía la mirada y me pregunta acerca de puntaje de entrenamiento. Mis comisuras tiemblan antes de responder, pero sé qué decir, él no me ganará.

—Creo que no tuve tiempo para mostrar lo suficiente, en la Arena podré probarme. Si me dan el tiempo y las herramientas.

Dios, esa frase salió de mi boca. Tengo el impulso de reponerme y desmentir la anterior declaración, pero algo me dice que funcionará, eso es lo que el público quiere oír.

—Eso esperamos todos, créeme, tus compañeros y nosotros.

* * *

**-Andranik Agatay, Distrito Cinco-**

* * *

Las entrevistas van y vienen con un vaivén que me incomoda, la mía cada vez está más cerca, y estoy segura de mi presentación, pero hay bastantes tributos que han sabido llamar la atención, tanto profesionales como no. Creo que ya todo el Capitolio se ha enamorado de la chica del Tres y su compañero, sus palabras fueron dulces y acongojantes, victimarias, es quizá eso lo que debiera hacer, Lancel dice que me pega, pero no está dentro de mis opciones, vine aquí sin quererlo, actuaré como quiera.

— Qué agradable charla Cameron —se exalta Lucien Queller, haciendo atributo de las palabras del chico del Cuatro, quien se dispone a darme el lugar. No me observa mientras vuelve al asiento, solo analiza el paso de sus pies y se lanza a tierra firme. Siento mi cuello tensarse y mandíbula imitarlo cuando escucho las palabras. — La siguiente, Andranik Agatay del Distrito Cinco.

El tono chillón del hombre con cabello algodonoso es seguido por mi triunfal puesta en escena. Bueno tal vez no triunfal, con suerte me contengo en estos zapatos, pero según las encuestas que me han informado, y a diferencia de los tributos, en el Capitolio tengo varios seguidores. Hay razones de sobra, pero debo explotarlas si quiero continuar con esto.

— Andranik, que sorpresa, casi no te veía con los tatuajes, ¿qué no nos contarás tu fuente? —se excita Lucien, tanteando el tatuaje en mi hombro derecho zanjado por el tirante el vestido.

La verdad es que ese es uno de los más nuevos, cuando pequeña escogía sectores menos exhibidos para la práctica con mi pistola, pero quise romper el esquema hace un año más o menos. Ahora están por todas partes, y le tengo cierto cariño a este, la mayoría de la gente se queda mirándolo a primera vista y yo siento el impulso por explicar su significado.

— Ese es de los nuevos —explico, proyectando mis recuerdos. Creo que estos son los más vívidos que tengo del distrito. No es como que desee guardar muchas memorias de ese lugar, yo misma intenté crear una especie de escudo, y funcionó. El hecho de que lo haya roto la cosecha es irónico y catastrófico, tal vez para una persona normal, y muchos me han dicho que yo no soy normal. — Esas flores siempre me han llamado la atención.

—Sí nos dimos cuenta, y también los animales —explicita, apuntando hacia los dibujos en mis tobillos. Creo que mi estilista se las dio de creativo haciendo un corte extra al vestido para exhibir mis piernas. —Dime una cosa, —murmura Lucien quitando la vista de mis inferiores— ¿es verdad que es tu distrito corren de ti?

¿Qué? La pregunta me toma por sorpresa, pero luego de sopesarla, no se hace tan inesperada. La gente no escapa debidamente de mí, simplemente me evita. Mantengo comunicación con menos gente de la usual, pero es porque prefiero relacionarme con quienes de veras me aceptan. No tengo el pasado más pomposo de todos, o al menos no en el buen sentido.

Desmiento la insinuación, pero continúo.

— Creo que soy de las que no se juntan con cualquiera, tengo a la gente correcta en mi vida, eso es todo.

— Interesante, Andranik, veo que eres una chica decidida, yo quisiera ser así, de veras. —Lucien se voltea al público y murmura en voz baja—: Como si ya no lo fuera…

La gente suelta risitas silenciosas.

— No, pero de veras, pelirroja, creo que eres adorable, todos esos dibujos, y el cabello, hablemos ahora del 8 en entrenamiento. ¿Qué diablos hiciste con los Vigilantes? No me digas algo indiscreto, hay niños observando.

Me río con sus palabras, aún cuando me pongan incómoda. Tengo que soportar todo esto.

— Lancé un par de cosas por aquí y por allá, también me encargué de unos maniquíes. No fue la gran cosa, pero al parecer me merecía el 8.

— Desde luego, y no me gustaría ser de esos ejemplares por allá abajo —confiesa, apuntando hacia el suelo en renombre al Entrenamiento.

De repente suena la alarma que interrumpe la entrevista, Lucien parece asombrado, pero sé que lo sabía, incluso se las arregla para acabar con una risa sonora cernida por todo el teatro. No me río junto con la gente, sólo me despido de él y me desea buena suerte. Admito que todo esto es un poco desagradable.

* * *

**-Rimin Blackstream, Distrito Ocho-**

* * *

Luego de la entrevista un tanto desparramada e intrigante del chico del siete, veo que el público se exalta por tener a más tributos a los que abuchear o por los que alborotarse. Es mi turno, y Andranik lo hizo bastante bien, debo estar a su altura si quiero que nos tomen en cuenta.

Bueno, ya tenemos lo suficiente. Creo que además de los Profesionales, somos la alianza que más atención capta. Yo con mi voluntariado inesperado y Rimin con su… apariencia, hemos sido el centro de las polémicas y programas de farándula acá. Creo que ya tenemos un club de fans, o al menos eso escuché. Nuestros puntajes fueron de mucha ayuda, el pequeño entrenamiento que tomé antes de venir fue efectivo. Ahora sólo queda la entrevista pero… no quiero hablar con ese hombre.

Es tal como mamá y papá, siempre intentando descifrar el discurso correcto para hablar en buenos términos. Siempre enraizados por sí mismos en el escenario de nuestras disputas, o al menos masacres contra mí, Lucien es igual, intenta decir lo indicado para que lo hagamos –relucir a él. Que no me vengan a decir que estoy equivocada, yo sé cuando lo estoy, y no envuelve la situación a un hombre con un traje amarillo patito.

—Rimin Blackstream, quiero verte aquí arriba ahora —resuena su voz dentro del anfiteatro. Algunos rostros viran en mi dirección, devorándome de a poco mientras me hago presente luego del reclamo del presentador. Quiero que todo esto salga de maravilla y reafirmar nuestra alianza como algo más conveniente de lo que supone, pero ese hombre me quema los nervios.

—Buenas noches Lucien, linda peluca —digo al hombre que se incorpora para saludarme en ambas mejillas. Se exalta frente a mi saludo y veo sus ojos inquietarse, pero se contiene. Después de todo, él es el maduro aquí.

—Buenas también Rimin, interesante nombre —insinúa haciéndome ojitos. Siento el enfado surgir, pero no puedo permitirme caer peor que él. —Y no hablemos de pelucas, no hay ninguna en este lugar, hablemos de tu hogar, lo mejor es comenzar por esa rama.

—No creo que haya mucho que decir —dispongo, echando una ojeada a mis piernas temblorosas debajo de la tela negra. Sí, quisieron enmarcarme como una completa reina gótica debajo de este vestido, y claro, yo tuve que aceptarlo.

—Desde luego que hay cosas que decir, ¿qué hay de tu madre? ¿tú padre? —pregunta ansioso, veo que las emociones se le pasan rápido.

Boceteo varias veces la respuesta acorde a qué tan encantadora es mi familia, pero no hallo los adjetivos suficientes. En cambio, digo lo que primero se me viene a la cabeza, Woof dijo que eso funcionaba.

—Mi padre es zapatero, puede que los zapatos que tú llevas los haya confeccionado él.

—Oh, lo dudo querida, estos son originales de Boots & Bits, de la ciudad, la fábrica de la esquina que claro, tú aún no haz visto —me corrige, ladeando la cabeza como si de veras tuviera que soportarlo.

Está bien, lo hago, con el dolor de mi alma, pienso en Andranik y los Patrocinadores unos segundos, pienso en mí misma en la Arena muriéndome de hambre, una canasta con panecillos descendiendo en mi auxilio y… el rostro de Phelippe. El rostro de ese hombre cautivado por la chica que hizo todo por estar unos segundos junto a él. No he llamado su atención, al menos no en buenos términos, pero algo puede suceder, no es el fin del mundo, no aún.

—Veo que te callaste. Público, denle un aplauso para que salga del limbo. —Lucien espera la respuesta y yo no sólo me privo de la reacción propicia, sino que giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia el presentador luego de asimilarme.

—Sí, pero puedes seguir preguntando, es tu trabajo.

El público corea un pertinente "uuu".

—Sí, de hecho lo es, y el tuyo es responderlas.

—Adelante.

—Por supuesto.

Hay un silencio en el que no se cae ni un alfiler en todo el lugar, creo que hasta los tributos se sumen en la tensión. Yo no me siento aplastada ni nada parecido, de hecho, esto puede convenirme nadie le hace frente a Lucien Queller, no pensé que fuera impertinente. Mi cuello está rígido mientas continúo con la pelea de miradas, luego, el hombre reacciona saliéndose del tono poco profesional y me esfuerzo por hacer lo mismo. A menos que…

—Creo que tu escote está muy abajo, ¿quieres matarme? —dice perturbado Lucien mientras esconde su boca. —Será mejor que llamemos a tu estilista para que te tenga decente para mañana.

Por consiguiente, retumbo la vista hacia el vestido que de veras está más abajo. No noto nada, pero sí respondo a Lucien.

—Buen día, —ondeo mi mano, desprendiéndome del asiento hacia la fila de atrás. No miro a nadie, sé que sus respuestas no serán de lo más alentador. La alarma me acompaña mientras hago mi salida triunfal y escucho las últimas palabras de Lucien.

—Buenas noches corazón.

* * *

**-Orissa Blaise, Distrito Nueve-**

* * *

Luego de la entrevista de la chica del Ocho todos quedamos algo impactados, yo menos que el resto, vi incluso a los Profesionales hablando entre ellos, cosa que nos prohibieron explícitamente cuando subimos al escenario. Admito que en primer lugar me sorprendió, pero la verdad, es que no se me hace extraño, de hecho, la reacción de Rimin fue parecida a la mía en esa circunstancia. Creo que si Lucien comienza con ese tipo de planteamientos durante mi entrevista, haré una actuación a capella de cómo eso no es correcto.

—Directamente del Distrito Nueve, la dama, Orissa Blaise.

Los aplausos abundan mientras hallo la vía hacia la tan frecuentada silla. Continuó con los presentimientos de que la entrevista no será de las mejores, pero mantengo la sonrisa, aún con los nervios y la rabia a flor de piel, este es el mismo hombre que entrevistó a Haas hace cinco años, no puedo apreciarlo ni un poco cuando aún recuerdo su rostro con mi hermano en su lugar.

—Orissa, creo que a todos nosotros nos eres familiar, yo he visto esa nariz en otra parte —comienza, emocionado.

Sí, desde luego que prefiere ir al grano, sobre todo luego del prolongado saludo que tuvo con todos los demás antes de mí. No respondo de inmediato, de hecho, él continúa con la idea ante mi silencio, creo que la experiencia con Rimin le enseñó ciertas lecciones.

—Todos te apoyamos, desde luego, por la experiencia que vivió tu hermano hace unos años. Lo sabemos, y tú más que nadie, ¿crees que es su presencia la que te motiva a ganar los juegos?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Acaso se supone que debo romperme en lágrimas y confesar lo que siento al encontrarme en su mismo lugar? Desde luego que podría hacerlo, pero no frente a todos estos individuos sedientos de drama. No lo haré, tanto por la memoria de Haas como mi compostura, ya tocaron este tema con Cameron del Cuatro y tampoco reaccionó de lo que podría decirse bien.

Aún no encuentro las palabras para evadir la pregunta sin parecer una insensible ante el recuerdo de mi hermano, cosa que acaba importando. El hecho de que exista alguien del Distrito Cuatro en mi misma situación me pone los pelos de punta, quiero comprenderlo, pero el hecho de que sea un distrito Profesional no me hace compadecerme, todo lo contrario. Esa chica eligió pertenecer al asunto, Haas nunca lo quiso.

—Veo que todos están mudos hoy, ¿incomoda la pregunta?

Su acento me irrita, me contengo para no lanzarle una mirada de odio y respondo: —No, solo que se me hace difícil hablar de Haas, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Fueron las palabras correctas, la rabia crece dentro de mí, pero logro suplirla con un temple agraciado, como si reproducir palabras alegres en el mismo contexto de mis pensamientos sobre Haas fuera convincente.

—Repito, todos lo sentimos por ti, pero eso te dará más fuerza desde luego —concluye, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Pasemos a otro tema, veo que has estado muy cercana a Rye, tu compañero de distrito a quien tendremos en vivo en unos minutos. ¿Ya tienen un plan?

Me incomoda un poco que pregunte sobre Rye. Las palabras de Minjo el otro día fueron prescindibles para repentino cambio de humor, pero no sé qué pienso sobre Rye. Fuimos muy cercanos en un principio, ahora lo veo como a un aliado, pero por alguna razón, creo que Minjo será más útil, o quizá más conveniente. He visto que Rye es… muy blando, o muy compasivo, y mientras sea conmigo yo feliz, pero más adelante no lo sé.

Quiero que mi alianza me lleve lejos, y con eso me refiero a que planeo ganar, tanto por Haas como por mí misma. Por los hermanos que me quedan, no estoy aquí para hacer amigos.

—No sé si se apodaría plan lo que hay, pero sabemos que tenemos las de ganar, entrenamos muy duro y estamos preparados.

Las palabras son más alentadoras que la sensación que me sobrecoge, pero puntualizo en ese lugar, antes de que comience a hablar de más.

—Desde luego, también hemos visto Minjo, el joven del Cinco que se nos dirigió hace poco, con ustedes. ¿Crees que su grupo llegue lejos? ¿Qué lo que han hecho sea suficiente?

—Parafraseándote, diré que desde luego.

—¡Eso es lo que me gusta! —exclama Lucien, tomando mi mano y alzándola junto con la suya hacia el cielo. Siento adrenalina, pero más que nada siento desprecio por el hombre que intenta hacerme ver bien. Aunque o sea exactamente lo que hace. No sé si es el desdeño lo que lleva lejos a las personas, pero yo confío en mi caso, tengo de sobra.

* * *

**-Ian Thompson, Distrito Doce-**

* * *

Las palabras de mamá retumban en mi cabeza, las que se esforzó en comunicarme sin quebrarse antes de la entrevista. Me explicó lo complicado que resultó que le permitieran venir al Capitolio justo el último día antes de los Juegos, admito que fue feliz verla, pero no creo que nada más pueda darme esperanzas. Más de las que tengo, estoy en un estado neutral.

Netamente me dio consejos sobre las entrevistas –atestigüé lo difícil que le fue- acerca de Lucien, y como ese tipo de hombres yacen en esas sillas por variadas razones, la de él va por lo simple, y debo seguirle el juego. Gracias a su consejo sé que no debo imitar a la chica del Ocho ni a Mattew, quienes se fueron a la defensiva, y menos siendo el último en salir a escena.

Lucien se entretiene con Marie Elizabeth, pero percibo el fulgor en el público, ellos pretenden esperar hasta el final, quieren ver al hijo de Malie Frye enmarcándose para la muerte. Puede que muchos apuesten por mi victoria, los números me acompañan, pero siento otro tipo de vibras, y me he entregado a ellas.

Luego de la última pregunta, Marie se ríe de forma estridente, quizá desbordando las instrucciones que le dio Harlow, y Lucien la despide insertando ciertas muecas que aniquilan el posible buen comportamiento de la entrevista de mi aliada. Me hace ojitos mientras vuelve a su lugar y palpa mi hombro cuando el hombre corea mi nombre con el público. "Lo mejor para el final", escucho de entre la multitud.

Debiera estar gozando de todo el apoyo, pero continúo con los malos presentimientos.

— Miren aquí, nada más y nada menos que Ian, el hijo de Malie Frye, —Lucien escupe cada palabra como si las disfrutara, como si yo le diera más escenario por mi título— o mejor dicho, Malie Thompson.

—Mi madre prefiere Thompson.

Lucien dramatiza un asombro y se lleva ambas manos a la boca.

—Pero qué considerada con Roger, perder el apellido de la triunfadora por el de su romántico caballero, ¿qué no todos los hombres de este anfiteatro morirían por eso?

Escucho un sonoro y grave "ooo" por parte del público y no sé si alegrarme o incomodarme ante la respuesta perturbadora de los machos. Me encojo de hombros, rezando por otra pregunta. Por supuesto, si el hombre desea cambiar el tema sobre los pretendientes de mi madre.

—Yo me sumaré a ese grito —añade Lucien eufórico como una niña de tres años. De veras, es tan extraño como lo describen, me pregunto qué lo hará encabezar el ranking de seguidores en Ruitter. —Está bien, está bien señores, la mujer ya tiene dueño. Ahora Ian, hablemos de tu hogar, ¿cómo están tus hermanos? ¿Saben que los incluyeron en la lista del top diez en los gemelos más encantadores?

—No, no lo sabían, y yo tampoco.

Sus preguntas son extrañas, ahora comprendo a los demás tributos, sobrevivir aquí arriba se compara a lo que sucederá mañana. Al menos tengo un objetivo en esta entrevista, y es capturar respaldo para Marie Elizabeth y Matthew, quizá para mí también. Los Patrocinadores están alerta y ya tengo mi propia ventaja.

—Hablemos del 8 en entrenamiento Ian, —inserta Lucien en la conversación, por fin algo en lo que puedo desenvolverme sin que mi familia se entrometa. No hablo de que no desee hablar sobre ellos, pero cualquier cosa puede repercutir de mala forma, sé más que bien cuánto cuidado se debe tener con los medios de comunicación. — creo que nadie estuvo sorprendido, tu madre sabe mucho sobre las corto punzantes, mostraría su osada participación en la lucha final pero no me lo permiten ni el proyector alcanza, pero tu debes de haberla visto un millón de veces.

—Puede ser.

—No seas modesto, debes de gozar con esa cinta, sabiendo que esa es tu madre —insinúa Lucien.

No, no lo gozo, ver a mi mamá aniquilando a esa chica del once no me complace para nada, pero no soy de los que se lo dirían, más que nada me silencio cuando el tema surge. Pero prefiero volver a lo del entrenamiento.

—Creo que ese puntaje me será de gran ayuda. Nadie sabe con qué te puedes encontrar en la Arena. —No me convenzo con lo dicho, pero no puedo volver atrás.

—Creo que discrepo con eso, quizá lo de victorioso viene en las venas y te embarga cierto sexto sentido, ¿quién sabe?

Ni que lo digas.

* * *

**-Fraise Ross, Distrito Once-**

* * *

Me doy cuenta de que la entrevista del chico del Doce va de maravilla y concentro mi atención en otra cosa, me siento bien con la propia, pero no puedo competir contra un hijo de ganador, creo que hasta los Profesionales lo tienen en la mira. Me entretengo con el vestido verde agua durante unos sombríos minutos en que sólo escucho celebraciones del público, hasta que Lucien finalmente concluye y nos indican volver hacia donde vinimos en primer lugar. Siento las piernas entumecidas, tensas luego de los minutos que me tocaron estar sentada luego de mi entrevista.

Aún no sé, ni nadie supongo, por qué nos trajeron hasta acá en lugar de mantenernos en el anfiteatro original, el que siempre sucede a la exhibición de los puntajes en el orden cronológico de los juegos. Nadie nos ha informado, y las posibilidades van desde remodelaciones hasta bombas molotov, así que no me quiebro la cabeza dilucidándolo.

- Señorita Ross, por aquí por favor –me dice un funcionario que parece destinado a dirigir mi trayecto. Luego le acompañan unos cuantos más. Veo que nos separan en dos grupos hasta que ya no vislumbro las cabezas de los otros doce en el extremo opuesto. No existe un orden lógico, incluso pareciera que nos llevan al azar, veo a Lien dos tributos más adelante, con la cabeza gacha. Recuerdo que su entrevista fue de las más emotivas, asunto inesperado para todos en el Panem, incluso para mí. Las menciones a una tal Malva me sacaron de la duda acerca de mis repentinos títulos con ese nombre, pero necesito más respuestas. No puedo preguntarle ahora, y menos con todos los funcionarios rodeándonos como si efectivamente nos dirigiéramos a un sanatorio.

El camino hacia la van ahora más pequeña y consiguiente trayecto hacia el Centro de Entrenamiento se efectúan sin contratiempos. Uno de los agentes me acompaña hasta adentro y luego nos dejan a nuestra suerte, junto a los mentores, escoltas estilistas. Es ese lugar en que nos encontramos con la otra mitad de tributos. Hago el ademán de dirigirme hacia Lyamond y Seeder, pero alguien me arrastra hacia un lugar en las sombras, por detrás de los ascensores.

No tengo que voltearme para reconocer la mano firme que se apodera de mi antebrazo, he practicado con Lien sé lo que supone, la única razón por la que lucho es por la incertidumbre. ¿Por qué me lleva con él y porqué hacia un lugar escondido?

- ¿Qué pasa? Me lastimas –reclamo yo, intentando sorber mi brazo de su gruesa mano, sin resultados.

- No, disculpa, no fue mi intención, sólo quiero que hablemos antes de mañana, luego tengo en presentimiento de que no se podrá antes de vernos las caras en la Arena.

Su forma tan directa de hablar me asombra, no acostumbra a ser así. Y menos, a comunicarse con la gente, pero lo escucho, la verdad es que yo también tengo el presentimiento de que nuestro próximo encuentro será adornado por las armas y la competencia.

- Sólo tengo una pregunta y creo que es hora de que la respondas –me impongo, intentado no oírme tan autoritaria. ¿Quién es Malva?

Lien toma un gran respiro y voltea su vista hacia el suelo unos segundos en los que permanezco desconcertada ante la repentina dificultad de la pregunta formulada.

-Sólo lo digo por las veces que la mencionaste en tu entrevista, y no digas que no me llamaste como ella una vez en entrenamiento, creo que es adecuado que…

-Malva es la hermana de mi mejor amigo –me intercepta Lien, haciéndome callar levantando su dedo. –Es complicado, tenemos una relación algo complicada y algo… algo pasó antes de la Cosecha, y después, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Nada que ver conmigo? ¿Estás seguro? Porque creo que esa chica es más importante que…

-Lo que importa ahora es estar listos mañana, ¿cierto? –me interrumpe nuevamente. Creo que debiera estar enfadada, pero sorpresivamente, las palabras de Lien inducen el mismo efecto que cuando mi hermano me interrumpe cuando le doy una instrucción. No puedo negarles la intercepción, por alguna razón de fuerza mayor.

Me siento inadecuadamente incómoda, pero respondo con lo obvio.

-No, no lo estoy.

- Por supuesto, yo tampoco, pero debemos saber que el otro dará todo por sobrevivir.

Habla como si nos conociéramos hace años y ésta fuera una lucha entre mejores amigos. Yo lo tomo como mi aliado, lo aprecio y todo eso, pero no iré con las charlas existenciales, no son para mí, y no mentiré diciendo que estoy lista cuando me siento como un pollo desnudo listo para el horno.

- Sólo quería decir que nos tengo fe mañana, sólo seguir el pequeño plan y encontrarnos en caso de que algo salga mal –se explaya Lien, poniendo una mano en mi hombro, lo que causa un escalofrío.

- Sí, tienes razón –es lo único que atino a decir antes de escuchar la voz de Seeder preguntando por mí, y desprenderme de las sombras.

* * *

**-Alice LeBlanc, Distrito Dos-**

* * *

¿Será normal analizarlo todo demás? Porque eso es lo que sucede conmigo últimamente, veo los objetos y los escudriño hasta hallar la falla, creo que los nervios me juegan contra. Porque todos sienten nerviosismo, ¿cierto? Todos saben hasta qué nivel se es posible llegar actuando de forma estoica.

Bueno, yo continúo así, con suerte Iona me ha dirigido la palabra y debo admitir que la respeto, sólo cuando Lev se mantenga, sino mi mentora se vuelve irritante, y ese tipo de personas no van conmigo. Digo, ¿qué mejor que evadir lo que o te conviene, y en cambio, te perjudica? Debo mentalizarme para todo lo que suceda en los siguientes días, y eso no sucede en un lapso de veinte minutos. Siempre he destinado las horas de sueño netamente para descansar, pero quizá pueda prepararme para la Arena mientras duermo.

Si sólo Noam y Lev pudieran cerrar sus bocas.

Han estado discutiendo, tanto en buenos como en malos términos, desde hace quince minutos, quitándome minutos valiosos de sueño. Siempre he dicho que prefiero la fauna a la personas, y continúo con ese pensamiento, creo que discernirlo no es cosa de genios. Sus voces retumban en el pasillo y a través de mi puerta aparentemente hermética, qué sorpresa, han logrado burlar la soberana tecnología arquitectónica del Capitolio y me dispongo a aplaudirlos. Como me gustaría disponer de un control remoto para cortar sus voces.

Me levanto de las sábanas, es imposible dormir así, y no se figuran las palabras en mi boca para encararlos y obligar su necesario silencio. ¿Qué acaso discuten en el pasillo? Dudo que el sonido en el comedor se cuele hasta estas estancias, eso sería catastrófico. Mis pies sobre la alfombra mullida se sienten cautos y tranquilos, como yo pretendo pasar mi noche y los siguientes días, si tan solo mi odioso compañero pudiera cerrar la boca.

Es cuando recuerdo el pequeño balcón que nuestra escolta tanto auguró mientras viajábamos en tren. Tengo la visión de mí misma sentada vulnerable a las brisas nocturnas, hasta que todas las presencias en este edificio se inclinen ante Morfeo, pero sé que eso no ocurrirá, además, dudo que mi escolta esté durmiendo, y el balcón es su lugar favorito luego del bar. Tengo algunas otras ideas que contrarresten mis necesidades, pero ninguna apunta hacia el mayor nivel satisfactorio.

Analizo mi habitación, se encuentra a oscuras pero distingo las siluetas luego de acostumbrarme a la falta de luminosidad. De repente, capto sobre mi velador una protuberancia no registrada y la palpo con mis dedos hasta reconocerla como es extraño control remoto que vi cuando ingresé por primera vez tengo el impulso de dirigirlo hacia los sonidos fuera de la habitación y rezar por un milagro, pero en cambio, decido que esta será mi forma de distracción. Siempre necesito una.

Lo enciendo con el tacto y de inmediato surge la pared de en frente, a un lado de la ventana, una avenida repleta de autos chillones, tanto en colores como contacto de los neumáticos con el asfalto. Lo reconozco de inmediato como una de las calles del Capitolio, y presiono el metal buscando deshacerse de la horrenda imagen.

Mucha gente, caminando, metiéndose en mi espacio, aun cuando permanezcan detrás de una pantalla.

La siguiente imagen móvil es una especie de centro comercial atestado de consumidores. Veo bolsas –igualmente chillonas que los autos- tambaleándose de aquí para allá y a la gente deslizándose atareada por los pasillos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Siguiente.

-¿Quién escoge estas escenas? –pregunto entre dientes a nadie en particular.

Los siguientes escenarios son similares a los previos, el más asilado supongo que es una representación exacta de un Centro de Entrenamiento equipado con todos los últimos modelos de alabardas, pero ni eso me conmueve, eso es de todos los días, mañana tendré ya suficiente con toda la sangre. Necesito algo aprop…

Mis labios se separan de par en par y siento mi piel volatilizarse cuando se impregna en mis ojos la nueva escena.

Nada fuera de lo normal, pero desde luego que me cautiva. Es un simple prado, quizá una sabana según las imágenes que he visto. A suave brisa hace deslizarse de un lado a otro los largos tallos y hierba mal rasurada. Hierba que ha crecido por su cuenta. Sin embrollos ni complicaciones, crecido hasta el cielo si lo desea. Me hago un ovillo apoyada en el cochón de mi cama y aferrando mis piernas al torso. No hay señales de vida además de la suave hierba y unos árboles distantes, también distingo ciertos pájaros en el fondo, adueñándose de las nubes, pero nada fuera de serie ni perturbador.

Me siento bien, me siento en casa. Disfruto la música que trae incluida hasta que mis ojos se cierran involuntariamente, no de sueño, sino que de placer. La tranquilidad me sobrecoge, llevándome a otro mundo en que las voces de Lev y Noam se esfuman en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No sé en qué momento finamente las garras del sueño me interceptan, pero no lo noto, solo disfruto el abrazo de una buena brisa ficticia y acompañamiento propicio, es lo único que necesito. No reacciono hasta la mañana siguiente en que continúo fuera de la cama, a un lado del colchón, aún con la imagen proyectada frente a mí, y muerta de frío.

* * *

**-Matthew Neal, Distrito Siete-**

* * *

La despertada es lo más dificultoso, creo internarme en uno y otro sueño para salir de previo, pero ninguno de ellos es peor que el rostro de Blight a unos metros del mío, anunciando el día que es hoy.

Debo admitirlo, nunca pensé que fuera a llegar más rápido, pero ¿a quién engaño? Nadie lo pensó y aquí estoy, a horas de la situación más demandante de mi vida. Papá siempre dijo que luché como un gladiador al momento de mi parto, yo no lo veo de esa forma, la muerte de mi madre me conduce a distintas conclusiones, y la mayoría alberga menos heroísmo que un grano de maní. Ahora debo poner a prueba todo eso, y no sé hacerlo.

Sobre la silla encuentro un pantalón color caqui con muchos bolsillos y botas de unos tonos más oscuros acompañando. La camiseta blanca se adhiere a mi torso, se siente confortable, adecuada y la tela me acaricia la piel como montón de plumas. Me veo al espejo encontrándome quizá más varonil y embaucador de lo que esperaría, y en el mejor de los casos eso significaría Patrocinadores. Tengo el presentimiento de que los voy a necesitar. Ayer Blight me dio una charla acerca de cómo no tratar con Lucien Queller, desde luego que hice lo contrario y salí perdiendo, pero quizá los acaudalados reconozcan mi valor al erguirme frente al hombre que encabeza tantos frentes de favoritismo distintos.

Imagino lo que Carter diría en este instante, con su voz apelmazada y picada con sarcasmo. "No puede ser más difícil que echar abajo un roble". Siempre ha tenido cierta rivalidad con esas especies y las utiliza cuando las ganas lo ameritan y escasean los árboles con madera más blanda a nuestro alrededor. Desde luego que los únicos árboles que hay aquí son los del remoto cuadro en el pasillo sin salida del vestíbulo del departamento. Me he hallado últimamente estancado frente a él apreciando la flora, hasta que Maris, mi estilista, me toma de una oreja para tomar medidas con su huincha perlada. La mujer es neurótica, y mis hombros se han acostumbrado al roce de toda esas piedritas. Luego me olvido del cuadro y vengo a mi habitación. Todo fuera es muy complejo como para que me entre y no explote.

- ¡Matthew! Apresúrate, tenemos poco tiempo para desayunar y quiero hablar contigo –grita Blight desde fuera de la puerta. –Ah, y Maris también.

Indiferente a las pocas ganas que tengo de salir, lo hago luego de embadurnar mi cabello con agua, ¿qué hace mucho calor o soy yo? Creo que lo único que desdeñaría de una Arena, sería el ambiente caluroso, soy más un hombre de frío es más práctico y confío más en ese tipo de muerte que una sofocada.

- Que bueno que llegues, Eden lo hizo hace unos minutos y debemos echar una conversa. Ven, toma un par de bollos.

Las palabras de Cordelia están llenas de vida, emocionadas, no la culpo pero sí evito el contacto visual con ella en caso de que me convierta en piedra. En efecto, tomo un par de bollos y dulce de leche –mi mayor descubrimiento en el Capitolio- y me siento a escuchar lo que tengan que decirme.

- Bueno, no es novedad que les deseemos suerte… -comienza Rydel.

- La suerte es para débiles –le interrumpe Eden, echándose un trozo de frutilla a la boca. Su mirada es desafiante, creo que nunca le ha sentado bien Rydel, y no se molesta en exhibir su desgano.

- Está bien, no les desearé suerte, pero sí debo recordarles que no pueden pisar fuera del pedestal antes de que acaben los sesenta segundos, creo que sabes lo que sucede –inquiere el mentor, apoyado teatralmente su mentón en las manos. Blight lo mira quizá entre desagradado y aturdido, pero no toma la palabra hasta después que Eden haga otra intervención.

- Eso ya lo sabemos, quiero enterarme de qué es lo más importante. ¿Agua? ¿Refugio? ¿Armas? ¿De qué dependo más?

La ausencia de colectividad en su oración me conmueve un poco, como piensa sólo en sí misma, pero guardo mis preguntas para después.

- Sólo sepan que no hay Baño de Sangre sin carnicería, si quieren terminar cortados por la mitad como cerdos corran lejos, encuentren agua –especifica Blight, quien se ha calmado un poco-. Sí, Eden agua es lo primordial, no podrás conseguir ninguno de los otros dos estando deshidratada o hambrienta. Si sus aliados sobreviven manténganlos cerca, y a la vez lejos, nadie sabe quién puede atacarte por la espalda. Y por sobre todo, no hagan nada estúpido…

Le echa otra mirada a Rydel, quien se ha mantenido asintiendo con la cabeza como una marioneta durante todo el discurso de Blight.

-… éste de aquí fue una excepción, los ganadores son cautos, sigilosos y capaces. No busquen la suerte porque los encerrará como las ratas.

* * *

**-Marina Crestwave, Distrito Cuatro-**

* * *

Nos llaman desde un terminal para iniciar el proceso de implantación en la Arena, como lo llama Mags. Habla de una forma intelectual que no me gusta últimamente, pero tengo mejores cosas de qué preocuparme.

Ha llegado el día, el día que debiera ser el mejor de mi vida. Es verdad desde que era niña soñé con esto, con la Arena, con el gong, con la gloria, con lo que fuera a lograr teniendo todo bajo control. El sentimiento no se ha ido, pero sólo quiero una cosa para las siguientes horas, y sé que no podré conseguirla, y tampoco sería conveniente. Quiero a Tyler, más que un simple anillo en el dedo, quiero que esté aquí conmigo y me diga que todo saldrá bien. Creo que la única razón por la cual no me preocupo en completo énfasis por mis aliados en por Tyler, porque visualizo su sonrisa cuando me vea llegar, lo que sucederá cuando me vea arribar al distrito con una corona en la cabeza y mis besos encapsulados. Sueño atípica, lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

Cuando llegamos al techo, los demás tributos ya están formados, veo a Agatha y la saludo con la maño desde la lejanía. Nos han dicho que la comunicación con los demás adolescentes será mínima hoy, y me encuentro sin el deseo de hablar con ellos. Sé que en la Arena tendré que hacerlo, y lo más probable es que esté dispuesta a hacerlo, pero ahora prefiero esconder mis verdaderos sentimientos detrás de la fachada. Creo que es el calibre del día y qué tanto nerviosismo se aloja ahora mismo dentro de mí.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Marina –dice Mags, a mis espaldas, sacudiendo ese ser amargo dentro de sí por un instante, lo que me sorprende. Sonríe, y yo la reflejo antes de plantarle un abrazo. Siento mis emociones a flor de piel, como nunca antes, siento el apoyo de las personas.

- Gracias.

- Nos veremos pronto, espero que no me necesites en la Arena, pero si lo haces, estarpe lista para ayudarte, no te faltará apoyo.

No sé si con eso se refiere a Patrocinadores, pero si lo es, me alegra mucho más. Mi sonrisa se acentúa hasta que casi roza mis orejas y deshago el abrazo cuando un Agente me indica que debo subir. Con la cabeza dándome vueltas, lo hago, y también le digo adiós a Silas desde mi lugar, él también ha sido de ayuda, aún siendo el mentor de Cameron.

La puerta corrediza me guía hasta una rampa que subo y el aire se corta. Un extraño vacío se apodera de mi alrededor, y oigo el sonido del motor andando y los silenciosos pasos de los demás tributos.

Me llega a la cabeza mi familia por un momento, cuando subimos al Aerodeslizador, las cenas en el comedor todos congregados. Los chistes, la jovialidad del momento, aquí todos están o con la cara larga, o cargados de testaruda euforia, y admito que debo incluirme en el último grupo. Siempre me emociono hasta niveles patológicos con las cosas, pero ahora me carcome por dentro.

También visualizo a Kelly y a Cindy, sus sonrisas cuando fueron a despedirme luego de mi voluntariado, sus rostros imprescindibles para mi felicidad hoy. Luego entró Tyler y sucedió todo lo que tenía que pasar, al menos eso fue lo que él no se privó de explicarme. Se arrodilló y el resto es historia, mentiría si no fuera el momento más feliz de mi vida, además de este. Imagino a todos observando desde casa, aguardando el momento de verme sobre el pedestal. Cindy y Tyler en su hogar, pues son hermanos, Kelly en el suyo o probablemente en el mío, tiene una relación increíble con mis padres. Matty con su esposa a diez casas de la mía y previa suya. La única que falta allí soy yo, pero estoy aquí, entre mis competidores.

El viaje no es largo, o la Arena no está muy lejos o la velocidad del aerodeslizador es aún más veloz que los trenes en los que arribamos al Capitolio. Acaricio mi cabello mientras percibo el cielo bajo nuestros pies y capto con el rabillo del ojo a la chica del Siete observándome. Yo me volteo y le sonrío, a lo que ella no responde. No la entiendo, pero no me importa ahora, continúo con mi labor hasta que una mujer me indica que debe ingresar el rastreador en mi antebrazo. Lo hace, y unos minutos después, aterrizamos.

La salida del aerodeslizador ocurre libre de contratiempos, en un principio vamos enfilados, hasta que uno a uno los tributos comienzan a marcharse. Veo a Agatha y a Noam irse ente de mí, luego Cameron, y después me guían por un callejón aledaño hasta una puerta casi imperceptible.

* * *

**-Archiee Willow, Distrito Seis-**

* * *

El agente me abre la puerta como si tuviera los dedos crespos y me dan ganas de bloquear su mano con una espada, pero no tengo nada a la mano, luego habrá bastantes, y no sé si desear que se encuentren ahí o que desaparezcan. Es decir, siempre me han llamado la atención esas armas, pero no cuando atientan contra mi vida.

Continúo con la pesadumbre cuando entro a la habitación blanca, casi desteñida por toneladas de cloro, se ve irreal, sin guardapolvos, me siendo como en una cámara de manicomio, esperando a que vengan a dar el veredicto acerca de mi estado de juicio. Me quedo atónito unos momentos hasta que Magno me espabila.

- Archiee, es bueno verte –dice, indiferente a la situación, lo que se me contagia, será bueno eximirse un poco de los nervios en una habitación propicia para eso. De verás me siento como en una celda de luz que me ciega cada vez que abro los ojos.

- Igualmente, ahora que no tienes puestos esos chalecos hasta el muslo –digo, riéndome luego. Sé que Magno es un hombre al que más que nada le resbalan las cosas, y puedo bromear con él tal como lo hago con Roger en casa.

- Tu vestuario está dentro de ese cajón –dice, apuntando hacia un lugar en la pared.

- ¿Qué cajón?

Es absurdo que me lo diga, cuando distinguir un cajón cerrado, de las mismas propiedades de la puerta que me tarde en vislumbrar fuera de la cámara. Intento un par de veces más, pero me rindo, pidiéndole que me lo muerte

- ¿En serio no lo ves? Creo que estoy más acostumbrado a la luz, por suerte no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí.

No sé cómo interpretar lo que dice, pero no le doy más vueltas, todos harán insinuaciones acerca de lo que sucederá hoy día, y por más energizado que me sienta, creo que me juagará una mala pasada frente a lo que suceda, quiero correr lejos, eso me dice la cordura, pero mi instinto reitera una y mil veces que la diversión está dentro luchando contra los Profesionales y dándoles un poco de su propia medicina.

- Gracias –digo, cuando Magno me entrega la chaqueta algo ajustada y unos guantes den color de mi pantalón. Cubro la camiseta con la chaqueta oscura y escondo mis manos detrás de la gamuza. No tengo explicaciones acerca del traje, y Magno tampoco descifra ninguna pista acerca de la Arena.

- Tengo otro accesorio para ti –me informa, sacando una especie de sombrero o sombrilla de otro cajón antes eludido por mis reflejos.

- ¿Cuál es la idea?

- Creo que habrá sol –explica Magno, haciendo obvia su situación de desconcierto al igual que la mía. ¿Un sombrero? Incluso tiene una cuerda que lo sostiene a la cabeza con un broche que la adecúa a la forma de mi cuello.

Los siguientes minutos los gastamos hablando acerca de mi vida y la suya, cosa que en la que no nos hemos detenido antes, creo que la necesidad de hacer estos instantes algo menos insipiente nos empuja a eso. Cuando llevamos ya bastante tiempo y comienzo a pensar que el atraso es evidente, una voz habla desde un parlante general y reza:

- Treinta segundos.

Algo dentro de mí de encoge, siento tanto los nervios como la ansiedad, creo que nunca me había sentido de esa manera antes, quizá me dé un ataque de asma, y es de las pocas enfermedades o malestares que no me han tocado, en casa siempre me retocan por mi habilidad para enfermarme. Me aferro a la chaqueta mientras camino hacia el tubo.

-Toma, lo necesitarás –aconseja Magno, proporcionándome un vaso de agua que me trago al seco en pocos segundos.

- Adiós.

- Quita esos nervios de tu cara.

Coloca una mano en mi hombro mientras aún no ingreso al tubo, sobre el pedestal que me albergará por unos segundos antes del matadero. El intercom informa sobre los diez segundos restantes, los que pasan simultáneamente con los latidos de mi corazón, ruge como nunca antes.

El tubo se cierra.

El suelo se mueve hacia arriba y siento que voy a desmayarme, la subida tarda unos veinte segundos más hasta que un destello de cielo verde azulado colorea el círculo sobre mí. No siento la brisa, el vacío es evidente aquí, y se prolonga hasta que mi cabeza se asoma fuera de ese ambiente.

Tengo que admitir que es una perspectiva bastante agradable.

* * *

**Debo mencionar que tendré muy presente el tema de los reviews en esta instalación de SYOTs. Prefiero escribir para personas que leen lo que se publica, y los llamados reviews me permiten saber quién se mantiene al tanto de lo que sucede en la historia. Las muertes estarán basadas en qué tan factible sea la historia del tributo, encajada en su propia línea durante la arena y en relación a los demás, pero como es obvio, no es de esperar que el tributo de alguien que no reafirma su presencia, continúe por mucho tiempo. Es necesario decir esto, prefiero no pasar malos ratos, y pienso de la misma forma en los autores que se mantienen en contacto con la misma historia. Gracias :3**

**El blog de la historia está en mi perfil.**

* * *

**Canción Original: All the Right Moves, One Republic**

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, me alegro de haber puesto la nota en mi perfil porque sí que me tardé. Creo que el jueves en la tarde fue el primer día que tuve libr en mucho tiempo, y escribí 4 POVs por día. Éste es el último capítulo antes de los juegos, con los útimos doce POVs de tributos, espero que quienes tengan un tributo aquí comenten, para saber si les agradó, y también lo demás, estoy muy agradecida por todos los reviews que han llegado. **

**Ya tengo elegidos los tributos para el Baño de Sangre, pero me encantaría que fueran a mi perfil donde habrá un _POLL con la escuesta sobre quienes quieres que sobrevivan al baño de sangre._ Espero que vayan!**

**Bueno, el próximo capítulo es de los más difíciles de escribir, pero haré lo posible por postearlo pronto, los juegos van a comenzar! Siempre se me queda algo en el tintero, pero esto es lo que se me ocurre ahora.**

* * *

**Preguntillas:**

**- ¿POV/s que más te llamó/aron, la atención? ¿Por qué?**

**- ¿Quienes quieres que sobrevivan y quienes crees que sobrevivirán al baño de sangre?**

* * *

**Bueno, adiós, y hasta luego:)**

**-I**


End file.
